The Galaxy under an Iron Heel
by KanisRussell
Summary: The Third Reich won World War 2 and dominated earth, but of course that wasn't enough. The Third Reich makes an discovery on Mars that makes them able to travel along the stars, but how will the rest of the galaxy react to them? Cover art can be found on my deviantart page.
1. Chapter 1: A Great Discovery

**Hey pals**

 **I got the idea for this story a while back. What if the nazi made it into space after a complete conquest of all nations on earth? How would the general population of the galaxy welcome them? Would the nazi consider the other species inferior? I chose the Wolfenstein series, because the Nazis already had a good starting point.**

 **Until I finish "The song of the red eagle" This story will probably update slowly.**

 **I hope you like the story, reviews are always welcome.**

The surface of Mars was rather calm, but it would not last. Storms were a frequent thing on Mars and all people stationed there knew it. While people didn't not enjoy the weather, or the fact that they had to wear suits. They did have a lot of enthusiasm to make up for it.

The German Reich had done what was thought impossible and set up a small colony on Mars. The year was 2033, 100 years since the beginning of the Reich. Germany was at the front of the world after winning ww2 and discovering several Da'at Yichud vaults. All threats against the Reich had been eliminated and they could set their eyes upon the galaxy!

No one knew why the Reich threw so much money in digging out Mars; to most people it would seem like a waste of money. The nazi party seemed to know something, but it was all buried in paperwork and undercover project names.

Hans Beder was a decorated Luftwaffe officer. He had been forwarded to the space program on Mars alongside his childhood friend Friedrich Deimler. They were under orders to check several caves located around Mars. It had been discovered that water was present on Mars, so officially they were to check the caves for more evidence. The first couple of days had been fun, being on a foreign planet and feeling the effects of zero gravity. Boredom soon overcame them, the planet looked the same all around.

"Funny how everyone would jump at the chance to be on Mars, but we are already getting tired of it" Friedrich said over the comms, the suits were still rather large and moving was not easy.

"At least Earth is diverse regarding terrain. Mars is just the same shit over and over again. You would think that with the technology that the reich possess, that the suits would be much smaller." Hans responded.

"I hear you. Priorities I guess." Friedrich commented. The pair walked further until they came upon the cave that they were looking for.

"I guess we are here. Flashlight on" Hans said as he turned on his flashlight. Friedrich followed suit.

"Quite a creppy cave, what do you think the oberkommando is looking for?" Friedrich asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it must be important enough to send several teams out around all of Mars" Hans replied as he crouched to get under a small passage. Friedrich was right behind him.

They walked further inside the cave, looking around for anything of interest.

"I don't like this Hans, it feels like the walls are closing in on me" Friedrich said as he looked around.

"There is something wrong with this cave, I can't put my finger on it" Hans replied.

Suddenly the floor under friedrich gave away at his weight; he fell several meters down to the hard metal floor.

"FRIEDRICH! FRIEDRICH!" Hans yelled as he ran over to the now large hole in the floor. He flashed his flashlight down the hole. Hans was surprised to find Friedrich lying on a metal catwalk.

"Are you okay Friedrich?" Hans asked, very concerned about his friend.

A few seconds went by without a respond, but it felt like hours. Finally a cough came from Friedrich.

"I'm fine, I think. Where the hell am I?" Friedrich asked very confused.

"I have no idea, hold on! I'll get something to get you out of there" Hans said as he left his friend's side.

"HANS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Friedrich yelled at the top of his lungs.

Friedrich felt very abandoned and alone in that moment, he took a moment to look around. The architecture seemed very alien, nothing like what the Germans made, nor the general inferior savages of the rest of the world. This did not seem man-made.

Curiosity got the better of him; he began to walk slowly along the catwalk. Friedrich tried to look of the catwalk, but his flashlight couldn't light up the landscape below. He finally came to what seemed to be a set of doors, Friedrich tried opening them, but they wouldn't bulge.

Suddenly Friedrich felt a hand on his shoulder, the suit might have been thick, but you could still feel whenever someone grabbed you. Friedrich quickly pulled out a pistol from his holster and pointed it at whoever touched him.

He was relieved to find it was Hans.

"Jesus Christ Hans, I almost shot you in the face!" Friedrich said as he tried to calm down from being shocked a second time that day.

"Sorry, I found a rope in our rover. I couldn't find you when I climbed down" Hans said.

"Take a look at this, this is all so alien!" Friedrich said as he showed Hans the door.

"What on earth is this?" Hans said as he inspected the door.

"Nothing man-made, I never seen anything like this!" Friedrich said.

"We have to tell the Oberkommando" Hans commented.

"Let's check it out first" Friedrich said.

"Are you sure? Who knows what we will find in there?" Hans replied.

"I'm dead certain; this will be a great discovery!" Friedrich reassured Hans.

"Alright, but how do we open this door?" Hans asked.

"Let me try something" Friedrich said as he took out his knife and opened the door like an elevator door.

The door leaded into something that looked like a control room. With several monitors on the walls. On the far wall was a sign with some weird language on it.

"Those letter look like a cross between Hebrew, Russian and every other weird alphabet out there." Friedrich said.

"Do you think we just found an alien base?" Hans asked.

"I believe so, can we power it up?" Friedrich asked as he looked over the control on the terminal.

"Careful what you press, you might just active a super weapon!" Hans said.

"I'll be careful" Friedrich said.

They looked around the room, not daring to go any further. Hans finally located a button that had something that looked like a power symbol on it.

"Here goes nothing" Hans said as he pressed the button, he closed his eyes in case the button would have a devastating effect.

Suddenly the entire room lit up, alongside the entire facility. Then the window shutters opened and revealed a large warehouse full of different crates, spaceships and what not. It seemed so weird and surreal to witness.

All of a sudden a screen behind powered up, it once again had those weird alien letters on it, if Hans had to guess it was demanding something of them.

"Now what is this?" Friedrich asked.

Then the screens imagine turned into something of a process bar, like those on the computers back on earth.

Now was the weirdest part, the screen spoke in German to them.

"Language translation complete. Welcome to research facility b-58" The screen said. Suddenly a figure appeared, not on the screen, but like a hologram in front of them.

"Mein Gott" Friedrich said, having a third shock today, anymore and he would probably have a heart attack.

"What is this facility?" Hans asked the figure, not really expecting an answer.

"This is research facility b-58 of the Prothean empire. This facility was set up to monitor the species evolving on planet G-487, it went out of use around 50.000 galactic years ago" The figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"I'm a prothean VI, the staff called me Jeruf" The VI said.

"VI?" Hans asked.

"Virtual Intelligence, designed to help navigate this facility" Jeruf said.

"What species were you investigating?" Friedrich asked.

"Yours" The VI answered bluntly.

"But how?" Hans asked.

"From this planet, we were able to closely observe the process of your evolution. I can see now that you have evolved much since then" Jeruf spoke.

"50.000 years tends to do that" Friedrich said a little above a whisper.

Hans and Friedrich spent the next hour talking to the VI, about everything. Learning a lot. Finally they called in for the nearest base to tell them of the discovery; soon the "Mars archives" (as they were later known) became a very important discovery for the reich.


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions in Germany

**3/7 2033**

 **Die Kongreshalle**

 **Nürnberg.**

The day was busy at the congress hall in Nürnberg, but that was not unusual. Every time the Führer was in Nürnberg for his holiday, he would get his entire cabin of ministers to come to Nürnberg. The building was beautiful and large, a monument to the glory of the Reich.

The ministers were getting ready for a meeting with the Führer. The new Führer was Christoffer Hitler, the great-great-great grandson of the original Führer, he was a charming young man, and he had turned 29 just a week earlier. His Predecessor and father had died unexpectedly at the age of 58, that was three years ago. While the ministers feared that an inexperienced man would get the title, it was shown that the young man was an even greater leader than his father, some would even argue that he rivaled the great Adolf Hitler.

The ministers had been called to a emergency meeting, it was quite a surprise, such a thing hadn't happened in almost 50 years. Rumors were traveling around as to why the Führer had called the meeting. The minister of truth/information Mr. Waldemar Böhmer, the minister of finance Mr. Lennart Hector and the secretary of state Mr. Reinhard Holzhausen were all traveling together to the meeting room, they were busy chatting each other up.

"What do you think the meaning of this meeting is?" Mr. Lennart Hector asked.

"I heard they discovered aliens on Mars" Mr. Waldemar Böhmer answered, preferring to a rumor started in the propaganda ministry back in Germania (Former Berlin), just where it came from, no one knew.

"Don't be absurd Herr. Böhmer, we already disclosed many years ago that no intelligent life was on Mars" Mr. Reinhard Holzhausen replied.

As they came to the hall where the meeting room was, they saw that there were more guards than usual stationed here.

"The Führer really went all in on this meeting; almost half of the SS guard stationed here in Nürnberg is present. Is the Führer expecting trouble?" Mr. Lennart Hector asked.

"He probably doesn't want anyone not invited to come close, but I have never seen this many guards at once" Mr. Waldemar Böhmer replied.

As they came to end of the hall, two guards stepped forward from the wall and opened the set of double doors. They took in the sight of the meeting room; this room was reserved for emergency meetings only, and because of that was hardly ever used. It was larger, but at the same time more empty. A large table was in the middle of the room, around the table sat every minister currently in the government. The Führer sat at the far end.

The trio was the last to arrive, they noticed the Führer was talking with the minister of defense, several admirals and generals were present in the room too. This scene looked awful familiar to that of World War 2.

When the Führer noticed everyone to be present, he nodded for the guards to close the door. Silence fell over the room as every minister waited for the Führer to talk. They had all stood up.

The Führer cleared his throat before speaking; it was still unusual for most of the ministers to see such a young man in the shoes of the most powerful person on the planet.

"Gentlemen, please all be seated" The Führer spoke, his voice was firm.

"I know what you all are thinking, just why is this meeting happening? I'll answer that question now" The Führer said as he rose from his seat.

"2 Days ago a scouting team on Mars discovered something incredible. They found what seemed to be an old research facility used by other intelligent live forms, inside this facility we discovered several artifacts that could help us navigate beyond our own solar system, alongside several forms for weapons, spaceships and unusual elements. You all know what this means, right?" The Führer asked.

The entire ruling government was silent, a deed that so rarely happened, until Mr. Lennart Hector spoke up.

"That we're not alone in this galaxy"

"Indeed, while this opens many doors, we have to be careful, who knows just what military those aliens out there have" The Führer asked hysterically.

"They can't match our armed forces!" A general commented in the back.

"And what information do you base that on? For all we know, they have superweapons that can nuke the entire planet without us even realizing what has happened" The Führer said, the general sunk back into his seat.

"We can't just let a discovery like this pass on!" Mr. Phillipp Mohr( The minister of science and education) said.

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that we need to handle this with care!" The Führer said.

The Führer took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he came up with an Idea.

"Mr. Waldemar Böhmer, keep this information classified, I don't want any leaks. Großadmiral Rohrbach and Generalfeldmarschall Herreshoff, I want you to look further into the information we gathered, and find a way to use it in our military, Mr. Phillipp Mohr you'll join them. Otherwise I want you all to keep this quiet, this news might cause great panic in our population" The Führer ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Then you are all dismissed for now" The Führer said as he sunk back into his chair.

Everyone got up and began to leave; they all began chatting and debating at the same time, making it quite annoying to be in the room. The news they had just heard, had shocked everyone to the core, that humans actually wasn't alone.

The Führer idea was to perfect the technology they had found, and then take credit for it. Making them look like gods to their own population, granted Germany had already broken the boundaries of science many times before, but this would be on a whole other scale. The minister of Science wasted no time in traveling to the remote science facility on Mars that the Nazis had set up, he went with several high ranking officers and generals. The finest minds in Germany were also given the opportunity to come and study the newly found tech. It was all kept quiet for now, the population knew nothing of what was really happening, nor the Führer have any plans to make them understand.

The Reich poured a lot of resources into cracking the codes and reverse engineering the technology, it wasn't until 2 years later, that they stood with all the answers.

It seemed that one of the frozen moons of Pluto was actually something the Protheans referred to as a "Mass relay". The navy sent a scouting team to active the relay and it was surprisingly easy, once the Germans had a general idea of the Prothean language, it all went pretty quick. At this time, the Führer decided to come forward with the information to the public, in a speech now infamous, known as "Deutschland über die Stern"

The German parliament decided to build a giant Navy for space use and for the unavoidable first contract that they would make with aliens at some point.

 **German space Navy in 2037**

 **DKM= Deutsche Kriegsmarine**

 **Super dreadnoughts/Battleships:**

 _DKM Deutschland (5 km long, 500 m wide, crew: 10.000)_

 _DKM Eva Braun (5 km long, 500 m wide, crew: 10.000) Sister Ship to Deutschland._

 _DKM Bismarck (3 km long, 350 m wide, crew: 8.000)_

 **Dreadnoughts**

 _DKM Berlin (1,5 km long, 300 meters wide, crew: 2400)_

 _DKM Goebbels (1,5 km long, 300 meters wide, crew: 2400) Sister ship to Berlin._

 _DKM Michael Wittmann (1,2 km long, 300 meters wide, crew: 2000)_

 _DKM Friedrich der grosse (1,2 km long, 300 meters wide, crew: 2000) Sister ship to Wittman._

 _DKM Barbarossa (1 km long, 200 meters wide, crew: 1800)_

 _DKM Nürnberg (1 km long, 250 meters wide crew: 1800)_

 _DKM Königsberg (1 km long, 250 meters wide crew: 1800) sister ship to Nürnberg._

 _DKM Preussen (1,3 km long, 300 meters wide crew: 2200)_

 _DKM Bayern (1,2 km long, 300 meters wide crew: 2000)_

 _DKM Hamburg (1 km long, 200 meters wide, crew: 1700)_

 _DKM Schleswig-Holstein (1,2 km long, 300 meters wide, crew: 2000)_

 _DKM Stuttgart (1 km long, 200 meters wide, crew: 1700)_

 **Cruisers: 43**

 _(Average length: 500 meters long, 80 meters wide. Crew: 600-900)_

 **Frigates: 97**

 _(Average length: 200 meters long, 40 meters wide. Crew: 200-300)_

 **Destroyers: 146**

(Average length: 150 meters, 20 meters wide. Crew: 100-150) 

With a built up navy and army ready to go, the Reich sent its first expedition through, it was a huge success. It not only discovered a new system, but several habitable planets, back on earth the Nazi party was getting ready to host the biggest parade event yet, to show of its new muscles to its population, people were overjoyed at how far humans had come. Now their sights were set on colonizing as much as possible.

Over the next 8 years, several colonies popped up around the galaxy as the Reich found more and more relays to open. A particular relay was going to be a new era for the galaxy, the question is: will the aliens be ready?


	3. Chapter 3: First contact

**Hey Pals.**

 **I wanted to thank you all for your support; this story blew up pretty quick. I honestly was quite amazed by this.**

 **I read some of your reviews; most of you voiced your disapproval of the Nazi regime and wished for them to be blown to kingdom come. This sadly won't be the direction I'll be taking. Someone said the Turians should be the good guys, well they certainly have a higher moral ground, but 100 years have passed since the beginning of the Reich, a much more civilized face has been put on.**

 **While resistance is largely gone, there are still small pockets of it left on earth. A few latin America countries remains free. Will they help the citadel forces overthrow the Nazis if ever need be?**

 **20/4 2045**

 **On board the DKM Hedi.**

 **Göring cluster.**

Captain Emil Bendel was standing at the CIC looking over the Göring cluster, named after Hermann Göring. They alongside another frigate DKM Nordsee and several research vessels had departed from the colony of Neu Dredsen to active the nearest relay.

Since the Reich discovered the Charon Relay near Pluto, they have been expensing at a rapid rate, activing every replay they could find. Germany now had over 15 different colonies around the galaxy. The newest being Neu Dredsen with about 68.000 inhabitants. This newest relay wasn't supposed to be any different. Every relay was a risk, what if the Aliens finally visited them?

First contact protocols had been made to ensure a safe contact. Don't fire unless fired upon, Germany have no way of knowing the strength of the alien race, so declare war blindly isn't the smartest thing to do.

Emil was looking over several reports, this relays looked like them all, making this an easy job. He still let out a small sigh. Some gut feeling was telling him something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was a feeling he never had before.

"Good morning Captain" First officer Bernhart Suhren said.

"Good morning Suhren, how are you?" Emil asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just not sure about this relay. Are you sure it safe?" Suhren asked back.

"All scans show it as just any other relay, but I have a weird feeling about this too. Let's just hope its nerves" Emil replied. Suhren nodded.

"Research ship Diana to DKM Hedi, repeat, Research ship Diana to DKM Hedi" The comms at the console called. Emil walked over to the communication officer sitting at the console.

"This is DKM Hedi, what is going on?" The officer answered, Suhren joined Emil.

"We are ready to begin the process of activing the relay, are we cleared to proceed?" The voice said.

"Affirmative Diana, begin" Emil said, cutting of the officer sitting at the desk.

"Copy that" The voice said, then the call ended.

Emil went back up to the CIC map and opened communication with DKM Nordsee.

The captain of the Nordsee appeared in the form of a hologram.

"Emil, what's going on?" Captain Jannik Mummert asked.

"I want you to guard the rear of the squadron, I got a bad feeling about this relay" Emil said.

"Are you really that certain that something will go wrong? It's practically identical to all other relays!" Captain Jannik asked.

"I got a gut feeling, they aren't usually wrong" Emil replied.

"If it helps you sleep better, I will position myself to guard the rear" Captain Jannik said.

"Thanks Jannik, that's all" Emil said as he closed the hologram.

Emil took of his visor cap and put it on the nearest table; he was feeling rather hot in his tight-fitting uniform. He took a moment to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, enabling more oxygen to travel to his brain, making him calm down. Surely he was just overreacting.

15 minutes passed as Reseach ship Diana, Lisa and Liebster was busy getting the relay active.

Emil was walking around the CIC, just checking if anything was alright, suddenly he heard a crew member say something from the other side of the room.

"What? That has to be an error" The man said, he was one of the few people reasonable for picking up heat signatures. Emil quickly rushed over there.

"What is going on?" Emil asked

"It's obviously malfunctioning, it saying that several ships have entered the other side of the cluster, quite impossible" The man said.

"Does it tell what types of ships it is?" Emil asked further.

"I can't tell as of now, but the error will probably go away in a second. Fritz! Do you any signatures on your screen?" The man asked to his buddy sitting close by.

"Yes I do! It doesn't look like any of our vessels. A small scouting fleet or small patrol" Fritz said in disbelieve.

"This is beyond coincidence!" Emil asked as he rushed over to the comms.

"This is your captain speaking! I need all hands on deck! We may have a first contact situation coming up" Emil said into the comms. Instantly every crewman went to their respected post and waited for further orders.

Emil opened communication with DKM Nordsee. Captain Mummert appeared.

"Captain, are you seeing the same this as us?" Emil asked.

"We have picked up several unidentifiable ships entering this cluster, should we alert the Oberkommando?" Mummert asked.

"Yes, we need to tell them, otherwise stick to protocol regarding first contact." Emil said, Jannik nodded as the hologram disappeared.

 _Let's hope these aliens are friendly. I don't want to start a war._ Emil thought as he followed the ever approaching patrol fleet.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **7:43**

 **Turian Frigate Kujik**

 **Leadship in the patrol fleet.**

Commander Purick was baffled at what was happening before him. The patrol fleet had travelled to this cluster in order to complete their monthly observation of the 314 relay; this was a job so often uneventful. What was happening before him was shocking, a couple of vessels were trying to active the relay, the design of the ships seemed to indicate that it was a species not yet discovered.

They were currently trying to do an illegal action, Purick thought about his next action. He couldn't let this stand idly by, what they were doing could have dangerous consequences for the rest of the galaxy. Should he send them a massage? No they wouldn't be able to decode it in time.

Purick really wanted to avoid a battle, but he saw no other option. He knew the Hierarchy would demand action, and a good Turian always follows an order.

"First officer, prepare the guns. Fire on my command" Purick said.

"Sir, are you sure?" The first officer asked.

"Yes, link the entire patrol fleet up to my command" Purick replied.

The first officer nodded and began to shout commands to the crew member; afterwards he called the other vessels on the patrol fleet, giving them all orders.

As the ships began to near the relay, the tension was at an all-time high, what would happen now was going to go down in the history books.

"Spirts, they are almost done activing the relay! Start firing!" Purick said as he realized what was happening.

"First officer!" Purick yelled, the first officer came running up to him.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Send a message to the Hierarchy; tell them we have a hostile first contact going on!" He yelled, the officer nodded.

"Spirts watch over us" Purick said as the gun began to fire.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **7:58**

 **DKM Hedi**

"Ehm, sir?" Fritz said as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

"Yes Fritz?" Emil asked.

"We may have a problem" He said.

"How so?" Emil asked.

"The vessels are on intercept course, charging up their main guns" Fritz said.

"Mein Gott" Emil said to himself.

"Has the messege gone through to the Oberkommodo?" Emil asked the communication officer.

"Not yet sir, I'm afraid it won't make it in time." The man said.

"Damn, get me through to the reseach vessels!" Emil demaned, the officer put in a few commands on the console.

"This is Captain Emil Bendel speaking! I need you stop what you are doing! Get back to Neue Dresden and alert the Reich!" The captain demanded.

"Open up for the DKM Nordsee!" Emil demanded.

The deed was done quickly and soon Jannik was standing before him in his hologram form.

"Emil! Have you sent the research vessels away?" Jannik asked.

"Yes, they don't have any armor or weapons! I'm afraid we might have to make a stand here" Emil said.

"But how? They got 3 frigates and a couple of destroyers!" Jannik observed.

"I don't know, we'll have to hold out until the third fleet can reach us!" Emil said.

Suddenly their conversation was ended by the DKM Hedi getting hit by a shell from the Alien lead ship. Emil feel on the ground.

"RETURN FIRE! RETURN FIRE!" Emil yelled as he tried to get back up.

The crew stopped their panicking and began to follow order along the chaos. Soon the frigate was return fire alongside the DKM Nordsee.

One of the shells hit an alien frigate dead on.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **8:12**

 **Turian Frigate Kujik**

"Captain! They are returning fire!" The first officer yelled to Purick.

"I can see that! Send the Tyric to flank them" Purick ordered, the first officer nodded as he carried out the order.

Suddenly a crew member shouted something out inside the CIC.

"Giklucks have been disabled! It sitting ducks!" The crew member yelled.

"But how is that possible? From a single shot?" Purick asked.

"I have no idea Captain, but they are still outnumbered" The first officer said.

"Continue the plan, have the destroyers take over the Giklucks duties" Purick ordered.

"Yes sir!" The first officer said.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **8:32**

 **DKM Hedi**

"OUR SHIELDS CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!" Jannik yelled over the comm. Emil was having trouble avoiding the fire himself and couldn't really help out his colleague.

"Try to hold out, these aliens are giving us a beating!" Emil said as he trying to get his bearing after having been thrown on the ground again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jannik yelled as he was set on fire, the DKM Nordsee was official the first human casualty of this war.

"JANNIK!" Emil yelled, he was in complete shock over the loss of his friend.

"Full power forward!" Emil yelled to his first officer.

"But sir, are you certain?" The officer asked.

"I am indeed! Let's show our teeth" Emil said, several crew members cheered at that.

The DKM Hedi began to drift forward at a rapid paste.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

 **8:40**

 **Turian Frigate Kujik**

"Spirits, what are they doing?" Purick asked.

"I think they may be trying to ram us sir" An officer answered.

"Don't be absurd!" Purick said, but his mind slowly began to believe the officer.

"Have the destroyers circle around them!" Purick ordered, once again his officers did as asked.

"May the spirts watch over us" Purick said to himself.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

The space battle was a sight to behold; the actions of the DKM Hedi would certainly go down in history as heroic, well at least the Nazis history books.

The charge looked very similar to that of the "Charge of the light brigade" from the Crimean war.

During its course to charge the enemy fleet, it fired several of it rounds, a few of them were lucky hits. A turian destroyer was blown to pieces by the powerful shells the DKM Hedi was firing.

Eventually the DKM Hedi was immobilized herself; she was slowly drifting through space.

The Turian vessels began to slowly approach the ship.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **9:02**

 **DKM Hedi**

Smoke was filling the air of the vessel; a lot of the crew was getting ready for the boarding party from the aliens. Emil even found himself grabbing an assault rifle. A lot of people had already lost their life, the rest were pumped up with adrenaline.

"Show them no mercy; once they come through that done, blown their alien ass back to whatever hellhole they came from!" Emil said, everyone gave a cheer.

Soon the doors began to be wielded off by the boarding party; everyone trained their aim at the door. Everyone fueled by an indescribable desire for revenge.

Soon Aliens began to pour through the door; fire was exchanged between the two groups.

"Für Deutschland!" Someone yelled, it gave everyone more morale when fighting, to know it was for the fatherland.

Emil was hit in the leg by a bullet from the aliens, he was dragged by a fellow crewmen to safety, he could hear the firefight happening, eventually it died down and Emil somehow knew they had lost for now. Soon some weird alien creature was standing before him.

Emil's uniform was quite damaged after the firefight and his leg was bleeding a lot. The aliens said something in a weird language, nothing Emil could understand.

Emil was dragged from the CIC to the airlock, to be transferred into the Alien ship. He fell unconscious on the way, not knowing what kind of interrogation was waiting for him.

The Reich had lost their first skirmish with an alien race, but the fight was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4: The fight at Neu Dresdsen

**21/4 2045**

 **15:34**

 **Neu Dresden.**

Johannes was busy getting crates loaded up to a cargo ship bound for Earth. The dock was nearly complete in its construction, Neu Dresdsen was only about 6 months old, yet already had a population of 68.000 people. The possibility of a new beginning in outer space excited many young Germans. A city had quickly been built up.

The party's flag blew in the wind, a glorious sight. It had been some time since the research vessels and the two frigates had reported back, it usually didn't take this long for them to active a relay. Some were already being to theorize what could have happened. Surely they would arrive shortly.

Johannes loaded the final crate and so the ship was ready for takeoff. Two garrison soldiers came walking up to him. The garrison for this colony wasn't that large, only about 1.700 soldiers, made mostly of irregulars. Some of the officers were Wehrmacht, but the Reich didn't put much stock into garrisons, they counted on the fleets deploying massive armies if need be.

"What are you fellas doing here?" Johannes asked as he wiped some oil off his hands.

"Central communication has just received news that the three research vessels are on their way back. But the frigates are nowhere to be seen" The soldier revealed.

"So you are here to greet them?" Johannes asked.

"Indeed, they should be here any moment now" The soldier said.

Right on que three vessels began to descent from the sky and down toward the dock. The naked couldn't see it, but the ships were badly damaged. They were cleared for landing as soon as the Central communication heard the fear in their voices. The ship docked at the port and the research team quickly ran out.

"Hey, what's going on?" One of the soldiers asked one of the researchers, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"We-we just tried to act-active the relay, but-but we were attacked by aliens!" The man stuttered. Both soldiers stood silently as the processed the information, the man slipped out of the soldiers grip in the meantime.

"Aren't you going to inform the Oberkommando?" Johannes asked, dragged the soldier out of his state of shock.

"Yes, the Oberkommando, Come on Ludwig!" The soldier said as he left the scene.

 _Let's hope the frigates are bringing the fight to the aliens, otherwise they'll be here soon enough_ Johannes said as he walked over to the local recruitment center to volunteer.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **21/4 2045**

 **17:21**

 **Volkshalle, Germania.**

"Yes, yes I understand. I'll alert the Führer right away" Reinhard Holzhausen said as the hologram closed before him. He had just received news about the first contact, and just how horrible wrong it had gone. He now was supposed to be the bringer of bad news to the Führer. He took a moment to wipe the sweat of his forehead. He had no idea how the Führer was going to react. It was the Führer who established the first contact protocols.

The Führer was currently in Vienna, having a meeting with the Austrian council regarding the future of the union between the 2 states.

Holzhausen took a deep breath before calling the Führer via the hologram. Hopefully the Führer was busy in a meeting and therefore not available. This was not the case.

"Reinhard! Good to see you, how may I help you?" The Führer asked.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news my Führer" Reinhard said, he didn't know how to formulate it quite right.

"What is it?" The Führer asked concerned.

"During our attempt to active the relay in the Göring cluster, we had a first contact with aliens" Reinhard said.

"How did it go, did they stick to the protocols?" The Führer asked.

"Well yes, but the aliens weren't pleased with our attempt to active the relay, I'm afraid our 2 frigates have been lost, and we fear they might target Neu Dresden" Reinhard explained.

"Scheiße, damn. Alright let me think" The Führer said as he put his hand to his chin. He thought for a little while before snapping his fingers.

"Have the garrison of Neu Dresden hold out as long as they can, reinforce them with the 3rd fleet, deploy the SS if need be. I'll take the next flight back to Germania" The Führer ordered.

"Yes my Führer, I'll send the 3rd fleet right away." Reinhard said.

"And have the 1st and 2nd fleets on standby, they might be needed for when we strike back" The Führer said before closing the hologram. Reinhard began to carry out his order. The Führer began to prepare for a speech for the public.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **21/4 2045**

 **20:18**

 **Neu Dresden**

Jacob Ribbentrop turned off the radio; he had just received orders from the Oberkommando. They were to hold out until the 3rd fleet could arrive; it would take at least 2-3 days. Radars had already picked up an enemy fleet headed for the colony; they had around 15 hours before they would arrive.

Jacob was conflicted; the colony's defense was made up of irregulars and volunteers. Just how they were to survive was a myth to him. He began to prepare plans for how the troops were to be lined up; he had about 1.700 soldiers and 2.300 volunteers. He only had 35 officers to back it up; however most of them were hardened Wehrmacht officers. That was the only glimpse of hope. They did have an armored platoon; however the vehicles were rather old, possibly early 21st century.

"Jacob, what did the Oberkommando say?" Stefan Heissler asked, another officer.

"Orders are to hold out until the 3rd fleet can arrive, but that will take at least 2-3 days. Scans show aliens will be here in about 15 hours. How are we supposed to survive?" Jacob asked back.

"Have faith Major. If the city falls, we can still deploy guerrilla warfare. Whatever you do, don't surrender the city or colony. The Führer won't accept that" Stefan said.

"I suppose you are right, we have no idea what we are up against, for all we know these aliens are on their way to nuke us" Jacob said worryingly.

"I doubt it, they must have some morals! We can beat them! We beat the entire world when they were against us; I doubt some aliens will stand in the Reich's way! We will be remembered as heroes if we hold out!" Stefan said. His enthusiasm was almost enough to make Jacob believe, but he would rather have a realist outlook on this, and it looked bad.

"Help me plan this out Stefan" Jacob said.

"Of course" Stefan said as he took a seat besides Jacob.

They began to plan positions for the soldiers and volunteers. They placed them were they would serve best. If nothing else, they would deliver quite a blow.

When they were done, they gathered them all in the city square to tell them the orders.

"Listen up men!" Jacob yelled into the microphone.

Everyone went quiet and turned their attention to Jacob.

"Today is a big day for humanity; we are going to make our first stand against an alien force of which means us harm! Today we stand strong, today we hold out, today we show them what happens when someone messes with the Reich!" Jacob said with a high level enthusiasm that spread to all the soldiers, giving them the morale needed.

"We have to hold out until the 3rd fleet arrives; we can't give up the colony, not for the world! If you get captured by an Alien, don't tell them anything! Be strong for Germany! We have to beat them, to show them you can't step on us!" Jacob yelled.

"FÜR DEUTSCHLAND! " Stefan stole the microphone and said. Everyone was pumped by that.

"FÜR DEUTSCHLAND! FÜR DEUTSCHLAND! FÜR DEUTSCHLAND! " They all shouted in a choir. Jacob knew they were all ready.

Someone poked Jacob on the shoulder; he turned around to find another officer there.

"The Führer is getting ready to deliver his speech to the world, perhaps it would be a good idea to show it to them all" He suggested.

"Get the projector up here!" He demanded, the officer nodded.

Jacob took back the microphone and demanded silence.

"The Führer is getting ready to talk about the current events. Please stand at attention for our Führer" Jacob said.

The large screen showed the Führer getting into a booth to speak to the entire world and beyond. Everyone was pumped to see the Führer.

Everyone went silent as the Führer cleared this throat.

"People of the Deutsche Reich. I would like to announce to you some news that is both troubling and exciting at the same time. Yesterday at around 7:40 our research vessels in the Göring cluster made contact with another intelligent lifeform. We have been expecting this day since we made for the stars! Unfortunately, our first contact didn't go as planned, we tried to accept them with open arms, but instead they spitted in our face! They destroyed two military frigates and are now on routine to our colony of Neu Dresden!" The Führer took a moment to collect himself. Everyone in the crowd on earth were in shock of this news.

"Our brave warriors of Neu Dresden, I want you to stand tall! To raise your head high! In the days to come, we will launch a total wat against these invaders! These savages! I will urge everyone to sign up today for the fight! The Reich will come out on top! Brave warriors of Neu Dresden, hold out until we can reinforce you! Soon the tide will turn my friends! Sieg Heil!" The Führer ended his speech. Ever where there could be heard two words from singing crowds.

"SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL!"

Where that was not said, there was an alternative use of words.

"HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER!"

As the cheering began to die down, the soldiers began to make for their positions. They began to sing on their way.

" _Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
und das heißt: Erika.  
Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein  
wird umschwärmt Erika  
denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,  
zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid.  
Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
und das heißt: Erika."_

The soldiers were as ready as they could be.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **22/4 2045**

 **11:53**

 **Turian Cruiser Hucijk**

"What do we know so far?" Captain Lorik Gurriuk asked.

"It's a small colony, not their home planet. It's a race called humans. The man we captured on the frigate refused to speak with us. He keeps telling us we have no idea what we have done" Captain Purick said over the hologram.

"How many vessels did they take out?" Lorik asked.

"A frigate and three destroyers. They also managed to damage my ship pretty good." Captain Purick said.

"Hmmmm, do we know anything about this colony's defenses?" Lorik asked.

"Not much, like I said, the man we believe to have been the captain of the human vessel refuses to speak with us. We are currently trying to get information out of him. What are your plans sir?" Purick asked back.

"To occupy the colony, that should teach them. We'll defeat their defense. Then we can talk peace, surely they'll understand" Lorik said.

"Then I wish you good luck" Purick said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Lorik asked.

"I have to leave for the nearest colony to make repairs. I will leave my remaining frigate and destroyers for you" Purick explained.

"Understood, have a safe trip" Lorik said. Purick nodded before closing the hologram. The Turian cruiser was carrying 800 Turians, there were two more cruisers with the same amount of soldiers. They figured they would be enough. Several frigates and another cruiser would remain in orbit to guard them while they took the colony.

Lorik gave the order to send the first troops away.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **22/4 2045**

 **12:14**

 **Turian troop transport.**

It was quiet in the transport, Turians knew when to shut up and wait for orders. Now they were going up against an unknown enemy of which they only had been at war with at for a day. Well weather or not it is a war is up for debate, no declaration of war have been signed.

Suddenly a Turian began to speak up.

"Who is ready to kill some meat bags?" the Turian asked.

"I am!" One answered.

"Count me in!" Another one said.

They all began to small talk until the officer alerted them that they should be ready.

"All men be ready! Opening the door in 3,2,1" The officer counted down.

The doors opened to what could only be described as hellfire; a high caliber machinegun was firing from a trench nearby. The bullets were penetrating the walls and doors of the vessel. Many Turians were dead before they even knew they had arrived.

Those who were lucky enough to survive began to crawl out of the vessel. Crawling through your dead friends is not really a good thing for morale.

They could hear the enemy soldiers yelling something from behind their trenches, but they didn't have a translator for the human language.

"Stirbt ihr verdammten Ausländer!" The soldier yelled. The language sounded very strict and military like, much like the Turian language.

"Hey, Ausländer! Ich hab' ein Geschenk für dich!" An enemy soldier yelled. A Turian was too busy trying to understand what the soldier had said to notice a grenade laying at his feet.

While the Turian were having problem advancing, they suddenly received support from orbit. Hellfire rained down upon the enemy positions. The Turians were clear to advance into the city. But at a very high cost. They had lost around 60% of their armed forces sent planet side. A rather nasty urban fight came afterwards, the Turians had to go house to house to rip them of enemy soldiers, and all while being harassed by soldiers from the hills. The Turians called for reinforcement.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Somewhere in the hills, Jacob and Stefan sat at a makeshift camp; they were eating some MRE's and listing in on the radio for updates regarding the 3rd fleet. Suddenly a message came through.

"To the fighters of Neu Dresden! The Oberkommando was just sent forward an SS battalion for the fight; they will arrive at the colony alongside the 3rd fleet in about 28 hours. Repeat: The Oberkommando was just sent forward an SS battalion for the fight, they will arrive at the colony alongside the 3rd fleet in about 28 hours" Everyone began to be a slight cheer at the message; the SS was hailed as the best of the best. With their help, they would surely be able to kick back these Turians!


	5. Chapter 5: The liberation of ND

**Hey Pals.**

 **So I keep getting reviews (Which I'm glad I do!) that are spilt 50/50 between the Reich winning and the Reich getting annihilated. I would like to clear something up, just so people know what to expect. The Reich won't be going down in flames; in fact that description would better fit the Turians. Not that the Turians would be wiped out, but I will reveal that in time.**

 **By the way, I had been thinking about the title of this fanfiction. I don't really like it, if anyone got a better suggestion, please do PM me regarding it.**

 **23/4**

 **16:17**

The Turians were almost in full control of the colony, but the colony was little more than smoke and debris now, heavy shelling from orbit had ruined many of newly constructed buildings. While the city and the heart of the colony was more or less in Turian control, they hadn't been able to meet the garrison head on, the last 28 hours had been nothing more than Turian patrol getting attacked from the hills. The Turians had suffered 60% dead and captured from their new enemy, while reinforcement were sent for, it would still take some time before they could arrive. The only real advantage the Turians had right now was the superior firepower of their fleet in orbit.

In the hills the garrison had sent up several camps, while they hadn't been able to face the Turians head on, they had been good at harassing them and distracting them. Sabotage work had been frequent, and the Turians heavy armor that they had brought, were often left in smoke. Jacob and Stefan were still planning the coming counter attack; they were just waited for their promised SS battalion. They had been promised the most elite unit, 36th Waffen Grenadier Division. They were nasty rumors about them and how they handled prisoners. It had all been buried in paperwork, but that didn't stop the regular army to fear them. The SS was known for their fearless and merciless nature when fighting, after World War 2, they had been made the most elite branch of the German military. To become a SS soldier, one would have to undergo training in Siberia during winter time, they had to be absolute loyal to the party and the Führer, since they still technically were his bodyguard.

They had been promised the entire 3rd fleet speared by the flagship _DKM Bismarck,_ a large super dreadnought, from what the early scans showed, the Turians showed up with about 5 cruisers, three of which were acting as troop transports, they had 12 frigates and a more than a few dozen destroyers. If Jacob had to make a qualified guess, they would be annihilated by the 3rd fleet. The SS would take back the colony in a matter of hours, if everything went as planned.

A Turian patrol was walking alongside a dirt road just outside of the city, they were on a search and destroy mission, they had tortured some civilians to get information regarding the guerilla soldiers just outside of the city, they had heard rumors about them having a camp just a few clicks south of the city. While the Turians had begun to fear their human rivals in secret, they didn't let it show; otherwise they would probably get a beating from their superiors. These humans were able to adapt to any situation the Turian threw at them, something the younger recruits thought the Hierarchy could learn something from.

"Should we expect an ambush?" A young recruit asked his officer.

"Perhaps, these Humans have shown to be good at hiding and waiting for the right moment." The officer answered.

"How long until the reinforcement?" Another Turian asked.

"Last I heard a couple of galactic days. Not that it will be a problem with our fleet orbiting this planet" The officer replied.

"Think more of the human military will show up?" The young recruit asked.

"Think we got the backbone of their military right here, if they have more, it will take them a long time to arrive, by the time that they do, we will have complete control" The officer reassured the young recruit.

"Understood sir" He said.

"Wait!" The man leading the pack said. Everyone crouched down and waited for further orders.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" The officer asked.

The man remained quiet for another moment, the officer tried to listen closer.

"The singing" The said.

"The singing?" The officer asked.

"I hear it too!" The young recruit said.

The officer tried to listen one more time, and this time he heard it.

" _SS marschiert in Feindesland,_

 _Und singt ein Teufelslied._

 _Ein Schütze steht am Wolgastrand,_

 _Und leise summt er mit._

 _Wir pfeifen auf unten und oben,_

 _Und uns kann die ganze Welt_

 _Verfluchen oder auch loben,_

 _Grad wie es ihnen gefällt."_

"Spirts, what is that?" the officer asked.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **Two hours earlier.**

 **Makeshift camp of the garrison leaders.**

"Sir! Sir!" A soldier came running up to the table where Jacob and Stefan were sitting down, drawing plans.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"We just received a radio call from the 3rd fleet, they are sending the SS down in shuttles with cloaking abilities. The fleet will attack when the Commander gives the order." The radio operator said.

"Excellent, we can began the process of taking back the colony, when will the SS be here?" He asked.

"In thirty minutes time, I gave them our coordinates" He said.

"Nice work, grab a bite to eat" Jacob said, the young man nodded and ran for the kitchen tent.

"Looks like everything will work out, just like I told you" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad the colony soon will be back in our hands" Jacob said as he took a swing from his canteen.

"Me too, Jacob can I ask you something?" Stefan asked.

"Sure thing" Jacon replied.

"Where were you born?" Stefan asked.

"Königsberg, in Ostpreußen"Jacob replied.

"Land der dunklen Wälder?" Stefan asked.

"Hahah, yeah. Our reginal anthem, a good one too" He answered.

"Do you remember it?" Stefan asked as he pulled out a guitar.

"Do you want me to sing it?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"It will do wonders for the morale of the soldiers, come on now" He said.

"Fine"

„Land der dunklen Wälder  
und kristall'nen Seen,  
über weite Felder  
lichte Wunder geh'n.

Starke Bauern schreiten  
hinter Pferd und Pflug,  
über Ackerbreiten  
streift der Vogelzug.

Und die Meere rauschen  
den Choral der Zeit,  
Elche steh'n und lauschen  
in die Ewigkeit.

Tag ist aufgegangen  
über Haff und Moor,  
Licht hat angefangen,  
steigt im Ost empor."

Many of the soldiers found themselves singing along, they were getting ready for their moment of glory. Just as the song came to a close, a shuttle landed near them, clear were the letter of the SS on the side alongside the Party Flag. Out came the elite soldiers, their armor had camo that fitted the surrounding landscape perfectly. They still had their ironic steel helmets alongside Jackboots that were black. An officer approached Stefan and Jacob. He had almost the same armor as the soldiers, expect he sported a black visor cap with the deaths head on it, his Iron cross was just visible on his chest.

"Major Jacob Ribbentrop?" He asked.

"Yes?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Lieutenant colonel Michael Hohenlohe of the 36th Waffen Grenadier Division. I hereby relieve you of command" He said.

"But why?" Jacob asked confused.

"Orders come straight from Oberkommando, they figured you would be more useful fighting alongside your own troops." Michael answered.

Jacob knew he couldn't disobey an order from the Oberkommando, and the SS officer seemed to have a good grip of the situation.

"I need you to plan out several ambushed along the south roads, I will have my men overpower the remaining troops in the city. Are we clear?" Michael asked.

"Yes sir!" He said.

"Excellent, on my command, the 3rd fleet will begin the space battle above the colony, so that we will be your sign to attack, the Turians will be like headless chicken without their superior firepower" Michael said. 

"Is that what they are called?" Jacob asked. He hadn't actually heard the names of the species yet.

"Yes, we received several information from them." Michael said, it was clear that Jacob wasn't going to get any more information.

"Understood sir, I will begin preparations for the ambushes" Jacob said. Michael nodded.

"Nach vorn!" Michael yelled at his troops, they lined up and began to march away. Jacob turned to Stefan.

"We better get ready" Jacob said.

"Agreed" Stefan said as they both went over to grab their gear. The population of the camp then went marching towards a perfect place for an ambush. They had made sure rumors were spreading regarding their whereabouts, so that the Turians would be lead astray.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"That's weird, why are they singing?" The recruit asked.

"I don't know, I'm not an expert on their behavior" The officer said.

"Right sorry. Should we follow the noise?" The recruit asked.

"Let's wait to they have passed, then we can take them from behind" The officer replied.

"Excellent plan boss" Another recruit said.

"Stop calling me that!" The officer demanded.

"Right sorry" The man said.

Suddenly loud explosions were heard from the skies. They all looked up to see their fleet in flames. They were being attacked!

"But how!?" The officer said.

"Looks like you owe the humans some credit" The man in the front said.

"Will you shut it?" the officer asked.

"Look at that ship!" The recruit said as he pointed to the sky.

The officer looked up and could hardly believe what he saw. The ship flying above was massive, possibly rivaling the Destiny Ascension of the Asari fleet.

"Spirts, what have we done?" The man in the front asked.

"That can't be true!" The officer said.

Suddenly their attention from the sky was caught short by the sudden yelling from the hills. They were on a road with hills on either side of it. Just now did the officer realize just how perfect this place was for an ambush.

"Angriff! Angriff!" A voice from the hills yelled.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Attack! Attack!" Jacob yelled.

His entire squad had been hiding in the trees for the last hours, just waiting for a patrol to walk by. Luckily they caught one right as the 3rd fleet began to attack the Turian fleet. The sight was glorious, Jacob had even delayed his attack order for a few minutes to observe the fleet that had causes so much harm going down in flames, but then Jacob realized that the Turians were doing the same thing, and that made them even less prepared for an ambush.

His squad opened fire upon the Turians, hellfire rained down upon them; they were helpless, stuck between two hills and with nowhere to go. Like shooting fish in a barrel. It was a bloodbath, blue blood was everywhere, limbs and guts were on the ground and Turians were dying in their own blood, it was gruesome.

As resistance from the Turians died down, the soldiers went down to check for survivors. Jacob went around pulling over corpses to check if they were alive, so far he hadn't had any luck. He hoped to get more insight into the Turians, and therefore some prisoner could be used for interrogation.

He finally found one, it seemed to be a young recruit, since his exoskeleton was not quite as developed. He had been hit in the leg.

The Turian was screaming in a language of which Jacob did not know, he just assume it to be the Turian language, it did make his job a hell of a lot harder. He tried to ensure the frighten kid that he wasn't going to hurt him. He even offered some medi-gel.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Please don't hurt me!" The young recruit screamed at the man standing before him. His leg hurt like hell, but the bullet seemed to have gone straight through. The young recruit was sure he was going to die now.

"Bitte, sitzt ruhig." The man said. The young recruit relaxed at his voice, he seemed to genuinely want to help. He applied something to his leg; it made the leg heal quickly and it felt really nice, like getting pain killers.

"What is that?" The young recruit asked.

"Das ist Medi-gel" The man responded.

"Medi-gel?" The recruit asked.

"Ja, Medi-gel" He said, like a father teaching his kid to talk.

The young recruit collapsed from fatigue, he had been hard at work all day, combined with the shock of having been shot.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Jacob and Stefan were back in the city, the SS had taken it back easily. But it was little above ruins, not that it couldn't be fixed. They had set up center in the town hall. The Turian prisoner was down stairs. Jacob looked out the window to see a row of Turian prisoners being moved in front of the town hall. They were escorted by the SS; angry citizens were throwing rotten tomatoes at them and calling them names. They were branded as enemies of the Reich now. Just what fate waited them was unknown. Michael came walking in.

"Herr Ribbentrop?" Michael asked.

"Yes?" Jacob replied.

"Wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, you will be put back in command now for the garrison. We are needed for the next push" Michael said.

"Already? Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To the nearest Turian colony. The 3rd fleet performed flawlessly today, they complete destroyed the Turian fleet with few Casualties. The Führer has called for total war; the 1st and 2nd fleets are on route as of now. The Führer will probably want to decorate you for your bravery" Michael said.

"Thank you Michael, I will bring the colony back on its feet in no time. Where are you taking the prisoners?" Jacob asked.

"To the moon base, they will probably be used for forced labor." Michael said.

"That's long way to take them" Jacob said.

"Yes, but they will be far from home, alone and isolated. Perfect to break them" Michael said with an evil smile. Michael walked out of the room.

The Colony of Neu Dresden was now back in the Reich's hands.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reich's counter attack

**Holy molly! This story has pretty much surpassed my other story in terms of favorites and followers. I got mixed feelings about that, not that it will affect my upload, at least I don't hope so.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and ideas! I you have an idea for the story; feel free to either leave a review or PM me on my profile.**

 **Take care!**

 **25/4 2045**

 **Palavan**

It was a busy day in the Capital of the Turian Hierarchy, as one of the council races; they always had to be responsible. It didn't help that they were the largest military force known to the galaxy, and therefore was needed to ensure galactic safety. They were the largest part of the Citadel fleet; they therefore always had free hands when dealing with incoming threats. The highest tier of the Hierarchy had a large government building in the capital of Palavan, probably the largest. All leaders were busy with everyday tasks of ruling an entire race, and on top of that they also handled intergalactic missions for the Council.

This small matter of first contact wasn't supposed to be anything special, while most of the general population was aware of the first contact situation, which was a Turian victory, they weren't aware of the newest battle in the war, the one the Turians lost. The news was only now being delivered to the Hierarchy.

"Sir! Sir!" Tenus Mautius came yelling up to one of the top leaders in the Hierarchy.

"Can it wait? We are just about to start a meeting regarding the Volus and their continuances existence as a client race of the Hierarchy" Promius Macscus replied, while he admitted that the young officer was capable and would go far; he really didn't have the time.

Tenus took a moment to collect his breath; he had been running several stories of the building, he then spoke up.

"I bring news regarding the occupation of the human colony" He managed to say, he still hadn't collected his breath entirely.

Promius Macscus was expecting to hear of the success of the Turian army, like always, so you decided to give the officer 5 minutes to recap the events. He always loved hearing his own race being uplifted.

"You got 5 minutes, but then I really need to get to this meeting" Promius said.

"We lost our entire occupation fleet, completely annihilated by a big human fleet." Tenus said.

"WHAT?" Promius yelled in disbelieve, causing several people on the hallway to stop up and look at the pair.

"It's true, our military failed in taking the colony, our army had called for reinforcement, but 2 days ago a large human fleet appeared out of nowhere and attacked with superior force. We sent out scouting fleets yesterday, but only one returned, it was carrying these images" Tenus explained while handing the leader a datapad with several pictures on it.

Promius grabbed the datapad with force and looked through the pictures on it. It was grim; it showed their beautiful fleet lying destroyed in orbit. The last couple of pictures were of the human fleet, the leaders jaw almost hit the floor. It was a massive ship, possibly even bigger than the largest ships ever made in the history of the known galaxy.

"What is that?" Promius asked as he pointed at the picture on the datapad.

"It's the human fleet's flagship; he intercepted some messege on our scouting mission. They refer to it as the _DKM Bismarck._ It can only be classified as a super dreadnought; it's larger than the Destiny Ascension of the Asari republics." Tenus said.

"Sprits, this means war, do we know their plans?" Promius asked as he scratched his head in order to get an idea.

"We don't know, we believe they will try to retaliate on one of our colonies. They also managed to capture many of our soldiers" Tenus said.

"Thanks Tenus, I will discuss this with the government. You are dismissed" Promius said.

Tenus nodded and ran back down the stairs he came from. Promius walked the remaining distance to the meeting room thinking about the information he had just received, it seemed surreal. There was no way an unknown enemy force could defeat the mighty Turian army like that, the last time the Turian suffered any form of major defeat was during the Krogan rebellion.

Promius opened the door to the room of the meeting; everyone was already seated and currently debating with one another. Promius quietly made his way over to his seat at the end of the long table, when he sat down in his chair; he let out a sigh, enough to gain the attention of several cabin members.

"Promius, is something wrong?" A high ranking officer of the army asked.

"Indeed, can I have everyone's attention?" He asked in a rather weak voice. The officer decided to repeat the order so that everyone could hear it.

"PROMIUS WISHES TO SPEAK! LET THERE BE ORDER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks Decirius" Promius said as he raised himself.

"I don't know if you all have heard, but 5 days ago we encountered another species otherwise unknown to the galaxy. There were doing an illegal action by trying to active the 314 relay, we attacked to prevent them from doing as such. We followed them to their nearest colony and began the process of occupation, I have just received word from central command that our entire occupation have been destroyed by this species" Promius said.

As the last words left his mouth, the cabin began to debate loudly. Everyone came with their own opinion, trying their hardest to be heard, everyone was shouting. It was quite unbearable to be in there.

"This means war!" One yelled.

"They have no right to defy us like that" Another said.

"We will repeal them!" Someone in the back said.

"Burn their home planet!" A voice from the other side of the room said.

"Teach them like we did with the Krogan!" A general said.

"ENOUGH! SILENCE!" Decirius yelled once again.

Everyone stopped their debating and turned their glance to the officer and Promius.

"We are in the dark here gentlemen; we have no idea where the Humans will attack next. We have several colonies close to the 314 relay. Their fleet is massive and report show that they have several more fleets on standby. Perhaps we need to ask the council for help" Promius said.

"No way! We Turians must handle this on our own!" A cabin minister said.

"They beat us when we had the advantage; they have the advantage of surprise on their side now, combined with the biggest ship we have ever seen. Perhaps we need to put our pride away for a moment or two" Promius explained.

"How many are in favor of us contacting the council and asking for help?" Decirius asked.

Almost 90% of the cabin minsters and general/admirals sat still.

"How many oppose?" Decirius asked.

They silent 90% all raised their hands at his question.

"Looks like we are on our own" Decirius said to Promius.

"Let's hope our military is up for the task. This meeting is over" Promius as he raised himself from his chair and walked out of room.

"And may the sprits watch over us all" He said to himself. 

**28/4 2045**

 **3** **rd** **and 2** **nd** **fleet**

 **On route to the Turian colony of Oma Ker**

Admiral Lukas Weininger was looking over the plans for the coming invasion. The Reich was to cut off most colonies and take the key ones to ensure victory. The final battle would be fought on their home world, a planet called Palavan. The Reich wasn't yet sure if they should invade Palavan or just completely cut it off from the rest of the galaxy, either way it would end in Turian defeat.

"Are we ready?" Lukas asked his first officer.

"Indeed sir. We are ready to deploy whenever you say so" First officer Holger Ohlendorf said.

"Great, we can finally bring the fight to their colonies. Begin the invasion" Lukas ordered.

"Yes sir!" Holger saluted the seasoned admiral and began to carry out his order.

The Reich had brought a massive army to take this particular colony, when it was in their hands; they were going to show the population what the Reich did to their subjects.

Several shuttles carrying troops began to fly towards the surface of the planet. On the side of the shuttle were the insignia of the Wehrmacht, the Reich decided to save the SS for the more important battles, not that the Wehrmacht couldn't handle tough situation, they had already proven many times over that they were a capable fighting force.

It was now time to bring war to their land, almost every human on earth and on the colonies were getting ready for total war, the were hating the aliens with a passion. Widespread propaganda posters were all over the Reich and its colonies.

It was quiet in one of the shuttles, most of the soldiers were going into a situation uninformed about their enemy's military force, they knew only of the recent attack on their own colony of Neu Dredsen, the Turians had shown to be hot-headed and they only really followed one type of military warfare. Jokes had already been told of their birdlike appearances and thick headed skulls. For the first time in almost 75 years was the Reich at war again, a least a war of this size, many people grew up hearing tales of the second world war and the following cold war against nations that wasn't conquered in the war before. Germany and all its puppets were more untied than ever in this new war, because this wasn't a war against another nation state, no it was a war against all of humanity.

A sound of a shotgun being loaded was heard; everyone turned their attention to the man responsible. He was too busy putting in shells to notice their glances; finally the finishing sound was heard. He looked up from his weapon and finally noticed them all.

"What?" He asked, not used to this kind of attention.

"If you spent as much time on pleasuring a girl as you do keeping that shotgun clean, you might actually be in a relationship" A man responded. Earning laughter from many in the shuttle.

"Shut up Hermann, you'll probably be the first to take one of these alien girls. You always liked it nasty" The man with the shotgun replied to his comment. Earning chuckles from many in the shuttle, even the officer joined in, though he tried to keep it professional.

"That's uncalled for!" Herrman said. A small debate broke out between the men. For a few minutes the worries of the war was absent from the soldiers minds, now they were a loving band of brothers. This was a must needed booster for morale, making them willing to fight more brutally against this unknown enemy.

"Alright ladies! Listen up, as soon as this shuttle lands, we will begin the attack, we will receive fire support from orbit, by our loving brothers in the 3rd fleet. Regroup as soon as you have boots on the ground, once the frigates deliver our Panzer division, we will advance with them. Try to stay beside them as much as you can, it might just save your live. Once we reach the heart of the colony, you are not interact with the local population, do not speak to them or help them, let the SS handle that when they arrive. Are we clear?" the officer asked.

"YES SIR!" They all yelled in a choir.

"Excellent, check your weapons and be ready for deployment in 5 minutes!" He ordered.

Now the dominant sound in the room was the soldiers checking out their weapons, making sure they all worked as they should. Adrenaline was being to be present in their systems, an effect of their nervosity and being pumped for war. Soon they had the red light amid from the lights; it meant that they had to get ready for touchdown in a few moments. Everyone stood up, waiting patiently for the greenlight and the opening of the doors.

The doors finally opened, but instead of hellfire like they had expected, it was rather quiet. They had landed in a grain field, or at least the Turian's version of it, the plant being grown did not look edible. As they men went out of the shuttle and regrouped at the small farmhouse, they noticed the Turian owner, who was pretty confused at their appearance at his farm, he didn't seem to be aware that a war was going on.

As the men began to relax a bit, the battle finally came. Fire was being exchanged across the large fields; the Turians seemed to be hiding in forest in front of the fields. The radio operator began to signal for support.

"We got enemies to the north-west; about 800 meters from our location. I repeat: enemies to the north-west, about 800 meters from our location" The said to the radio, a few seconds passed without an answer.

"Copy that, we will fire in 30 seconds" The answer came from the 3rd fleet.

"ANYONE BRACE FOR FIRE IN 30 SECONDS!" The radio operator yelled to his fellow troops.

"Understood!" They answered.

And as the 3rd fleet promised, their support came like hellfire from above, completely destroying the forest, anyone in that area was surely dead. As they began to relax a bit, their Panzer division came driving up, the lead tank, a Große Tiger 43, a successor to the Tiger of the second world war.

The tank commander popped his head out of the top of the tank; he climbed out and began to speak to the crowd of soldiers.

"YOU SEE HOW THINGS HAVE CHANGED? NOW IT'S THEIR LAND, THEIR BLOOD! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" He yelled.

Everyone was cheering at that, the Turians were going to see just how a Jackboot felt under its sole.

Just now did everyone noticed that the Panzer divison was actually SS, they thought only Wehrmacht had been sent. The Wehrmacht didn't really trust the SS, they thought they were too over glorified, but their help was welcome.

"BURN THEIR WHEATFIELDS! RUIN THEIR HAVEST!" The commander commanded, the few troops with flamethrowers began to set the fields ablaze, the Turian farmer of course did not approve. Now the country side of this colony was ruined, they weren't the only platoon of the Wehrmacht to be given that order. The 3rd fleet could see the flames from orbit. It was good propaganda martial to be used.

Credit where credit is due, the Turian fought hard against their attackers, but the Wehrmacht was just a better military force with superior military power. The Turian apparently believed in large garrisons at each colony, but it didn't matter to the Wehrmacht, they simply burned out their hideouts, ruined entire pieces of land to get a single soldier. To them, these creatures were below humans, below even the lowest Untermensch.

This wasn't the only colony to be hit by the Reich; several other were targeted by the Reich, all suffering the same fate. This hadn't happened to the Turians in centuries, to suffer such large-scale defeat at the hands of another race.

The Wehrmacht and the SS panzer division had finally reached the city, the heart of the colony. They began to siege it, not wanting to throw away any more soldiers. The Wehrmacht began to set up artillery; soldiers began to shell the city, letting them enjoy the same fate as the Russian did in Leningrad.

For several hours there was constant firing of the artillery, the soldiers manning the cannons had taken of their shirts to better adapt to the climate while working so hard. The rest of the Wehrmacht had set up blockades to ensure no one escaped the city. A few Turians had tried their luck, but were now lying face down in the side of the roads leading out of the city.

 **29/4 2045**

 **Officers camp outside the city.**

A soldier came running up to the high-ranking officers enjoying their coffee. They all looked at him in confusion.

"They have given us a letter, saying that they surrender." He said while catching his breath.

"Excellent, this is your show now Obersturmbannführer" The officer of the Wehrmacht said to the commander of the SS personal on the ground.

"Indeed, thank you soldier" the Obersturmbannführer said to the young soldier, the soldier saluted the man.

The tanks rolled into the city, every Turian giving them dirty looks, mothers holding their babies outside of their ruined homes. Wounded Turian soldiers limped to the nearest hospital, people killing their pets for food. Such sights didn't harbor any feelings in the SS, the car carrying the Obersturmbannführer pulled up to the center of the city. Almost every Turian had turned up to hear the things their enemy had to say for them.

"People of Oma Ker, your colony is now under the Reich's control. Do not try to revolt, we will crush it. For every German killed, we will kill ten Turians. For every shipment you destroy, we will destroy a city block. Cooperation is always rewarded; bad deeds will not go unpunished. You are free to go about your business for now, but no ships will leave this planet without clearance from us, movement out of the city is restricted, any movement in the no-go zones will be punished by us unless you have a permit. Sieg Heil" The Obersturmbannführer finished his speech and got back into his car. Everywhere Turian were busy protesting the speech just made.

In the coming weeks the Turians would feel just how brutal their enemy could be.


	7. Chapter 7: Atrocities

**Hey pals**

 **I just wanted to say sorry for the almost 2 weeks since last update, I got about a million excuses, but I suppose none of y'all care about that. This chapter isn't the longest.**

 **I can't promise updates will be frequent, so please don't rebel.**

 **As always, reviews and comments are always welcome.**

 **KanisRussell**

 **12/5 2045**

 **Oma Ker**

Things were quiet in the colony of Omo Ker, even more so than usual. Ever since the takeover by the third Reich things had been tight. The population's liberties and rights had almost all been taken away, the Nazis had even set up a curfew, making sure no one was outside of their homes after evening struck. Any form of resistance was punished heavily, but these Turians didn't care for their punishment, they were raised a lot like the Germans, that giving your life for the cause was the highest honor, that even if a single Turian was standing after a fight, it would not be in vain.

Constant smoke could be seen from the city when observed from the outside; the SS had made a habit of burning out hiding spots of rebels. Public executions were a daily thing, everyone was required to watch the more important ones, like when a leader figure was captured, the only problem was that every time an officer or leader was killed, another one took his place. The Germans admired this kind of chain of command; the Turians were always under leadership. If you killed the officer in a Wehrmacht squad, you would have cut of its head for a while, however German officers were better educated than their Turian counterparts.

Turian children were playing in the street, it was currently midday, and they had completed school for the day. Two SS soldiers were watching them, it was strictly forbidden for the SS or the Wehrmacht to interact with the general population unless absolute necessary. Even though the children lived under occupation with a lot more rules than before, they didn't really let it kill their fun. Most of the city was in ruins, even though rebuilding had begun. The kids ran around playing in the ruins, like it was normal.

"Hello mister!" A child said as he ran up to Niels Schneller, a SS soldier. He wasn't supposed to talk to the kid, the only words permitted to him was 'get lost' or anything like that. But he had to admit the kid was kind of cute, almost like a human child. But he had made an oath to the Nazi party and he had a deep loyalty to the German master race.

"Go back and play with the others" Niels replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

"But I want to speak with you!" The kid persisted.

"You are a bold one" Niels commented as he laughed to himself.

"That's what my mother says too! She also says I should never change" The kid explained.

"Is that so? It's a good trait to have, it makes you more likely to succeed in life" Niels said as he squatted down to be on level as the kid.

"Thanks mister! I don't think what the crown ups say about your kind is true" The kid said.

"What do they say?" Niels asked, he was actually quite curious.

"That you are mindless brutes" The kid replied.

Niels nuzzled his chin with his hand. They already had a bad reputation, but that should have been obvious.

"Niels!" Sturmscharführer Robin Wickler yelled as he spotted the soldier with the kid.

"You better get out of here, before there is trouble" Niels said to the kid. The child simply nodded and ran off.

"You forgot what color your blood is?" Robin asked.

"Sturmscharführer, I'm so sorry!" Niels pleaded.

"These things have no higher status than a dog! You are not to chat them up like they are worthy of a conversation with a member of the master race" Robin lectured while pacing around the young soldier.

"I understand Sturmscharführer, it won't happen again!" Niels said desperately.

"This is your first and only warning; I'm only cutting you some slack because I know your father. If this happens again, I will have no choice but to send you to re-education. Are we clear?" Robin asked as he stared deep into Niels' eyes.

"Yes Sturmscharführer!" Niels said as he saluted his superior.

"Good, now come with me. There is a thing I need your help with" Robin said.

Niels let out a breath in relief, he felt like the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He quickly jogged up to Robin's side. They were moving to the center of the city.

"What are we doing sir?" Niels asked.

"You will know in due time Niels. Right now, you must do as asked" Robin replied coldly.

"Yes Sturmscharführer" Niels said as he settled behind Robin.

They finally reached the center. A line of Turian soldiers, Officers and rebels were lined up. Around them were several SS soldiers, they were all members of the einsatzgruppen, while their actions were widely unknown in Germany and the world, most people in the SS knew their purpose, to remove unwanted elements in certain areas. They earned their reputation during the invasion of Poland and operation Barbarossa. They were ruthless, even by SS standards.

The Turians looked worn out, their feet chained together, they were all in handcuffs. They were giving the SS angry glares; they however only received the same look back. Robin and the entire SS platoon stood at attention at the revival of a military vehicle. It was obvious to everyone that it was a high ranking officer inside the car. The man stepped out; he was dressed in an SS Oberführer ceremonial uniform. His black uniform with a red banner around his left bicep made everyone weary, they knew he meant business. He walked over to Robin.

Niels couldn't hear what was being said, he could only observe their body language. He could see that the Oberführer was giving an order, and judging by the smile on Robin's face, it was clear it was a welcomed one. Niels didn't know what to make of this, but he decided to shut up and follow the orders given to him.

"Los! Los! Los ihr verdammten Turian Schweine" Robin yelled to them. The SS soldiers began to intimate them in order to make them move.

The large row of Turians marching towards the hills made for quite a sight, what none of them knew, was that the Turian kid named Teruns that Niels had been speaking to, had decided to follow. He loved to watch soldiers march; it was perhaps his favorite thing in the world. He knew he was forbidden from leaving the city, but curiosity got the better of him.

During the way up the hills, several Turians collapsed from the combination of fatigue and not having eating in several days. They were just raised up on their feet and told to get a move on, many of them were close to being walking corpses. Teruns was on the verge of throwing up from seeing the former hardened Turian soldiers reduced to that. The ruthless nature of these humans was even more shocking than that.

On the hills there was a small forest, in the last couple of days the humans had been rapidly doing things up there at night, but no one was the city was allowed outside of their homes after evening struck, they were even forbidden from entering the hills during day time, so no one knew was going on.

Teruns hid in the trees, he observed the area they entered. In the middle of the forest, several trees had been cut down; in the ground there was a large hole. Teruns watched in confusion as the Turians lined up by the hole. There was the man from the city center again, the man dressed in a black uniform. Just then did Teruns notice that the nice man he had been speaking with was along the soldiers pointing their guns at the Turians.

Niels knew what was about to happen, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. That large hole was in a minute or two going to be their grave. He hated to admit he kind of felt sorry for the Turian soldiers, but he knew that those feelings were impure to the Nazi regime.

"Bereit!" Robin yelled. Everyone got in formation and un-holstered their weapons.

"Ziel!" Robin yelled thereafter. Everyone began to aim their rifle on their respected target. Every Turian seemed to understand their fate now, even Teruns understood what was going on, he just didn't understand why.

"Schießt!" Robin ordered at last. Several gun shots were heard and they echoed throughout the forest. As the last Turian body hit the grave, the shots stopped. Now there was only silence.

Robin nodded to some SS soldiers standing on the sideline. They ran over to the grave with petrol cans in their hands. They unplugged the seal that kept the petrol inside the small canister. They began to pour the petrol down into the grave. Teruns didn't know what liquid they poured into the hole, to the Turians, petrol waqs unknown and so were its abilities.

A troop with a flamethrower stepped forward. He aimed his flamethrower at the grave and awaited approval from his superiors. The trooper wore a gas mask, making him even more terrifying than the other soldiers. Teruns didn't know what to think, he mind couldn't really comprehend the information that his eyes were giving it.

Robin received his order from the Oberführer in the form of a nod. Robin quickly gave this order to the trooper waited to set the bodies ablaze. The flamethrower made a straight line of fire into the pit, making the petrol instantly light up. The trooper quickly turned off the flamethrower to avoid it spreading. Black smoke quickly arose from the grave. And began to fly with the wind into the city. The smell was heavy in the air, the smell of death.

Teruns could feel his lunch begin to attempt to escape through his mouth, he quickly ran away from the scene and back into the city. He had to tell the population of what just had happened.

Niels was disgusted with himself, but he tried to tell himself that they were only animal. He needed to get that mindset; he couldn't fuck up his career here. He had tried to look away as much as possible, but he knew his superiors would get the wind of what was going on. Before Niels knew what was going on, he was handed a shovel and told to fil the hole. Niels simply did as ordered. The Oberführer stepped into his car and drove off. Robin stayed with his troops to fil up the holes.

Teruns made his way home and began to tell his friends what he had seen; they of course didn't believe him. Teruns quickly became frustrated with the lack of believe his friends were giving him, he ran home to his parents to tell them what he had seen. His father seemed to think it was true what the kid was saying, so he excused himself was their home and went to the local resistance headquarters to tell them what had happened. Teruns tried to do as all Turians should, keep their head cool, but it was proving to be quite hard.


	8. Chapter 8: Prisoners of war

**Hey fellas.**

 **Sorry for the almost month that has passed since last chapter. I have been lacking inspiration for the story. I am sorry for all the grammar and spelling error you encounter in each story, but English is not my first language. I will try to work on that, until it gets better, please bear with me.**

 **School is pretty rough, so I can't promise it will get better with updates. I will try to set a 2 weeks maximum.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **15/5 2045**

 **The Moon**

 **Work camp Nr. 16.**

The Turian prisoners were busy digging, they have been going almost nonstop for the last 26 hours, most of them were ready to collapse and die. While they were digging for natural resources, they were constantly being watched by guard walking around behind them. They hadn't eaten in a long time, since the Reich could only import their food from the colonies they occupied, and it was a long journey back to the Sol system.

Above them was a sign, while they couldn't read it, since it was in German. The guard had been so kind to translate it for them.

' _Work makes you free'_

Suddenly a Turian collapsed due to fatigue, the other Turians quickly abandoned their own work to help their comrade, but soon two SS guards stormed into the room. They pushed the other Turians away.

"Back to work you filthy creatures!" One of them yelled.

A few of the Turians persisted, refusing to abandon their friend.

"Your stubbornness is admirable, but futile!" The other guard said as he used his buttstock of his rifle to punch them in the stomach, making them shiver down on the ground.

One guard kept all the Turians at bay and at work, though almost everyone had stopped in their tracks to observe what was happening.

"Status?" The guard keeping watch asked.

The other guard was busy checking the fatigued Turian.

"Starvation, he can't work any further even if we force him." The guard said as he stood up.

"Let's bring him back to the camp, the officer can decide his fate" The other guard said.

"Heinrich, you keep watch while we transport this prisoner back to camp" The guard said.

"Jawohl!" Heinrich said.

The two guards left with the Turian, his feet dragged along the ground. Every Turian observed their comrade being dragged off to somewhere, there was a high possibility he would never return.

A couple more hours went by as they worked, it was quite hard work, and if you weren't fast enough, the guards would be sure to let you know, some Turians were brave enough to shit talk the guards in the open, but they only received a beating from a Baton or worse.

Suddenly someone different entered the mining area, it seemed to be a doctor and an officer, they walked along the prisoners and observed them doing their work.

"So what type are you looking for?" The officer asked the doctor.

"Preferably a young Turian" The doctor answered.

"Heinrich!" The officer yelled.

Heinrich turned his attention to the officer.

"Yes sir?" He asked as he saluted.

"Who is the youngest Turian here?" The officer asked.

Heinrich nuzzled his chin as he thought; he walked along the prisoners to find the one he was thinking about. He finally found him.

"I believe it to be this one, sir. His mandibles are not quite as devolved as the other ones" Heinrich said as he pointed the young Turian.

"Excellent, Supersoldaten! Take this one" The officer said.

The giant creature that was once a human made its way over to the young Turian. The Supersoldaten grabbed the Turian by the neck, but before it could take him any further, another Turian called out.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" The Turian yelled as he rushed over to them, almost tripping over mining equipment on the way.

The Supersoldaten simply grunted. Heinrich stopped the Turian before he got too close.

"You don't want to do that" Heinrich said as he pushed the older Turian away.

"Please! Take me instead!" The Turian pleaded.

Heinrich looked over at the doctor, who simply shook his head.

"As brave as it is, I'm in need of a young candidate. Your brother fits that description well" The doctor replied to the Turian's request.

The older Turian tried to attack Heinrich, in order to get to his brother. It was of no use, the older Turian was already weak from not having eaten for a couple of days. Whatever rations he had been receiving, had been going to his younger brother. Heinrich quickly got the Turian on the ground.

"PLEASE! I promised our parents to keep him safe!" The Turian tried to plead further, once again to no success.

"If all goes well, you will see him again" The doctor replied with a fake smile, the Turian of course didn't know human body language well enough to notice this, so he believed him.

"Alright, this stuff doesn't mine itself. GET BACK TO WORK!" Heinrich yelled as he pushed the older Turian back.

"Be brave Derius!" The Turian yelled to his brother.

"I will Saren!" Derius yelled back as the Supersoldaten tighten his grip around his neck.

"Carry on, Heinrich." The officer said as he departed with the doctor, Supersoldaten and the young Turian.

Heinrich saluted the officer and went back to watching the Turians work on.

 **15/5 2045**

 **Oma Ker**

"Show us where it happened" Hoius said. He was the father to Teruns, the kid who had witnessed the brutal actions.

"It's over here" Teruns said quietly, he had been very quiet ever since he saw what happened that day.

"You do realize they will hang us if they catch us out here, right?" A Turian rebel asked.

"I do, but we must uncover the truth" Hoius replied as he moved through a bush.

They walked for a while through the forest. Normally the air in the forest would be the most refreshing, but not this time, it was beyond foul. The walked until they reached an area that had been deforested. The ground was recently dug up.

"It's here" Teruns said as he sobbed a little and looked down on the ground.

"Hey, look at me." Hoius said as he squatted down in front of his son. Teruns slowly raised his head to meet his father's eyes.

"You did good, my son" Hoius said as he padded him on the back.

"Thanks dad" Teruns said with a little more strength in his voice.

"Alright, let's begin digging!" Hoius said as he took out his shovel and began digging.

The others followed suit. They spent close to an hour digging in the ground that Teruns had marked. Finally the stench began to manifest more as the dug deeper. Hoius had been in the Turian military some years ago, he knew that smell, the smell of burnt bodies. Suddenly one of the Turians digging hit something.

"I got something over here!" He yelled. Everyone dropped her shovels and ran over to him.

"What is it?" Hoius said as he got down on his knees to inspect.

"What do you think?" The Turian answered.

It was a Turian skull, horribly burned with only a little flesh left on it. It was still black like charcoal from the fire. The Turian had not seen such gruesome action since some old Batarian attacks on Turian colonies.

"Sprits, why did they do this?" Hoius asked.

"Let me tell you" They heard a third party say. The Turians looked up to see they were surrounded by SS soldiers.

"FUCK!" Hoius yelled.

"What are you fellas doing out here at night? Don't you know there is a curfew" The officer said with a smirk.

"Damn you! You killed our people!" Hoius yelled at him.

"You Turians need to learn your place. These proved too much trouble." The officer replied.

"You are sick!" Hoius said.

"You are all dogs, meant to serve mankind. Supersoldaten, take them to the camp" The officer ordered.

A huge creature that was half man and half machine walked up besides the officer, it grunted in acknowledgement and began carrying out its order.

"What about the kid?" A soldier asked the officer.

"Bring him to my office" The officer ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hoius yelled as he was being cuffed.

"I believe we will" The officer calmly replied.

The Turian were then escorted by the soldiers and the Supersoldaten to a camp to await their fate.

 **15/5 2045**

 **The Moon**

 **Dr. Eichberg's lab.**

Derius slowly woke up; the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on what appeared to be a surgeon table. He was restrained by rope, making him unable to move. He heard the door open and he saw the doctor enter alongside two of those huge metal men.

"Good evening. My name is Dr. Fritz Eichberg" The doctor introduced himself.

"Where am I?" Derius asked confused.

"What a silly question. You are in my laboratory" Fritz replied as he began applying some VI's to the young Turian.

"What are you doing?" Derius asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm going to perform some tests on you, to see how young Turians react compared to the older ones I have tested on" Fritz said as he finished setting up the VI, it now admitted the beeps that indicated he was alive.

"What are these tests?" Derius asked as he grew more nervous.

"Pain stress, reaction to poison and so on" Fritz said calmly like it was nothing.

"WHAT? NO, I REFUSE!" Derius began yelling.

"Do you think you have a choice? Scream as loud as you can, no one is going to help you" Fritz said as he took out a scalpel from his tray of tools.

Suddenly a female nurse or something entered the room.

"Herr Doctor, there is need of your assistance in room b-67" She said.

The doctor smiled as he put down the scalpel on the table right next to Derius. He went to the exit.

"You two! Watch him while I'm gone" Fritz ordered.

The Supersoldaten grunted in response. Fritz exited the room alongside the nurse. Derius sighed in relief, but he knew that whatever the doctor was going to do, he would do it once he came back. Derius' thoughts began running wild with possible ideas to escape. There were several obstacles, like the rope keeping him down and the huge metal guards watching over him.

Derius began to try out the strength of his restrains, and he quickly concluded that they were pretty tight. Perhaps he could use the scalpel besides him? He began trying to get at least a hand free to reach it. It was proving to be pretty fruitless. His mind was once again trying to find a solution to his current problem; the situation became more desperate with each second that passed.

Then the doctor walked back into the room, quietly whistling a tone to himself.

"Sorry about that" He said as he walked over to the table where the scalpel was. He picked it up. Derius could feel the table he was on began to move, transforming it into a chair. The doctor pulled out a flashlight and flashed it in his eyes.

"It some pretty eyes you have" The doctor commented.

"Thanks?" Derius responded confused.

The doctor took the scalpel into a firm grip and began the process of removing his left eye. Derius began screaming at the top of his lungs, never in his life had he felt anything so painful, suddenly his vision on his left eye disappeared, his could feel his blue blood run down his left cheek, he slowly began to calm a bit down, yet he still felt like he was going to pass out.

"Why?" He asked in a weak voice.

"For research, now hold still" The doctor replied, sounding way too calm.

He began removing Derius' other eye. It was the same pain level all over again. Now he was totally blind. He had nothing but his hearing back. The whole ordeal of being blind was way too scary for him; it was enough to make him go unconscious.

The doctor began to perform more tests on the young Turian. In the end his body was ruined beyond repair. It was cremated, the only reminder he ever lived was the pair of eyes standing on the top shelf in the doctor's laboratory.

 **17/5 2045**

 **Germania, Germany, Earth**

 **General headquarters**

The generals, Marshalls and admirals were busy discussing the war. So far it had been an outstanding success, even more so than they had imagined. They however had also seen some of their weakness, like not having enough manpower guarding colonies and the clumsiness of their super dreadnoughts. Plans were already being discussed to have them scrapped and invest in smaller, but more flexible ships.

The Fuhrer entered the room, every general and admiral stood at attention. He walked over to the table they were sitting at. He sat down in his large comfortable leather chair.

"Status?" He asked while looking very much tried.

"We are doing excellent, sir. We have them locked in their home system." An admiral answered.

"Do we know their current strength?" The Fuhrer asked.

"They have posted their remaining navy and army there; reports say that their moons are heavily defended. If we are to invade, it will be costly" A Marshall replied.

"And their home planet?" The Fuhrer asked further.

"Palaven. The planet has a weak magnetic field, causing much radiation from the sun. One of the reasons they have an exoskeleton. If we are to invade, we will need special suits for each soldier." A general said.

"Then don't invade, besiege them. Get control of their moons" The Fuhrer ordered.

"Yes sir!" The all said.

The Fuhrer left the room looking even more tired.


	9. Chapter 9: Siege

**A/N Hey pals.**

 **I wanted to discuss a few things:**

 **First off, an apology for taking over a month to write this chapter. While I can hide behind the fact that I stated the story would be slow moving until 'The song of the red eagle' was done, I still feel terrible about it.**

 **Second, the new Wolfenstein game is out, and while I haven't played it(Mostly because I live of the money the government give me for studying) I have seen a walkthrough of it. I just wanted to clarify that this is an alternative reality within an alternative reality, where the Nazi don't have an uprising.**

 **Third, the viewer base on this story seems to be split between nerfing the Reich and making the Reich dominate the galaxy. I'll try to balance things out, but no promises.**

 **Kind regards**

 **KanisRussell**

 **4/6 2045**

 **Apien Crest**

 **DKM** _ **Preussen**_

Admiral Theodor Wertheim looked over his map. He alongside several other Admirals were about to oversee the biggest battle humanity had yet to endure. A full on attack on the Turian home system, in the hopes of besieging their home planet and force them to surrender. That also meant a lot of responsibility was on his shoulders, and he could definitely feel the weight.

The Reich had mobilized the Wehrmacht for the fight; they waited patiently on the troop transports. They had brought several platoons of Supersoldaten and Panzerhunds to help tip the odds in their favor.

The Reich had received reports of the central government of the galaxy, the so-called council, but had yet to see them. Turians were not the only aliens out there; there were reports of races called Asari and Salarian.

Theodor let out a sigh. He stretched out and looked over his mail. He waited for the conformation from the government in Germania to begin the attack. The scene back on earth was not all peaceful; there were reports of riots in Britain and America, largely anti-war stuff. Even after so many years of occupation, there were still separatists in both countries. A victory in this system could help to calm it down.

 **4/6 2045**

 **Citadel**

Unknowing to the human race, there was also riots on the citadel. Many Asari and a few other races were against the war. The Turians kept trying to tone it down, yet it didn't really seem to work. Most of the wards were filled with posters, demanding an end to the war. The news stations kept bringing updates about the war to the population, and it wasn't looking good. This new species was quite advanced, even beyond that of most races known to the citadel when they first appeared.

The councilors were in a meeting, trying to discuss what to do with these new humans. The Turians were asking for support in their war, the loss of so many colonies had hurt them quite a lot. Both the Salarian and Asari councilors were not in favor of granting aid, since it was the Turians who started the war. They also spoke about a possible peace, but the Turians refused to give anything to the humans. The Asari councilor suggested a truce, so that they could speak with the humans. It seemed the only idea that the Turians were willing to agree to. The only problem was how they were to contact the humans.

The meeting was still full in session, when a Turian general came rushing into the chambers.

"Councilor Sparatus! We have a problem!" The general said.

"What is it?" Sparatus asked.

"Human ships have been spotted in the home cluster. We believe they might go after the home system." He replied.

"That is foolish! The remaining strength of our fleet is there, it would be suicide for them. They can't be that dumb!" Sparatus said.

"I'm afraid they are." The general responded.

"Excuse me councilors" Sparatus said as he left with the general.

 **5/6 2045**

 **Apien Crest**

 **DKM** _ **Preussen**_

The terminal beeped, telling Theodor that he had received a message. The comms specialist told him what he already knew, that he had received a message. Theodor went over to the terminal and opened up the mail program.

 _To: Admiral Theodor Wertheim_

 _From: Oberkommando_

 _Subject: Invasion_

 _Dear Admiral Theodor Wertheim._

 _This email acts as a green light for your attack. You have been promoted to Großadmiral under orders from the Führer, and therefore have been permitted to oversee the attack. You are required to send all relevant information back to the Reich._

 _You have complete freedom over the strategy of attack, but it is advised to avoid a direct invasion of the Turian home world._

 _The Führer and the Reich depends on you, this attack is vital to both morale and the future of the Reich. Failure is not an option._

 _Heil Hitler_

 _Oberkommando_

Theodor could hardly believe it. A promotion to Großadmiral, and the fact that he was to oversee the operation. The Führer seemed to have put quite a bit of stock into him, if he failed, there was a high chance that he would be hanged or shoot. This also meant that the preceding Großadmiral had fallen out of favor; Lord knows what happened to him.

After a few short moments of dwelling, he decided to push forward. He had now been given the green light for the operation. He quickly went into the comms room and made a link to every ship currently waiting for the orders.

Theodor cleared his throat. He had to give some sort of inspirational speech to the crews of each and every ship. Close to 75% of the entire Kriegsmarine was called to this battle, which also meant, that if they were to lose the battle, the Reich would most likely lose the war. This was it.

"Kameraden. Today is a big day for the German Reich. This is the day that we finally take the war to the Turian home system. This is the day that we finally show them their mistake. We're all nervous, it is natural going into battle, but must see to the horizon. The future of the fatherland is at stake, humanity as a whole is at stake. The Vaterland counts on us to win, they count on us to protect them, and that is what we are going to do! Give your lives for Germany; let her be victorious once again! The eyes of Germany is upon us, let us not disappoint them! HEIL HITLER!" Theodor said with great enthusiasm.

The enthusiasm spread to each and every soldier and sailor upon the ships. They were screaming in agreement upon the Großadmiral's speech. They were ready for the battle of their lives and for the survival of the German Reich.

It was time, Theodor gave the order. The massive fleet began flying towards the mass relay. All ships entered FTL speed and a second later all hell broke loose.

The Turians were nothing if not ready for the attack. The 2nd fleet entered the system first, and therefore got the blunt of the attack. DKM _Bismarck_ took heavy fire from 5 Turian cruisers, bombarding the slow moving elephant with everything they had.

It was a slaughterhouse for both sides. Fighters were battling for superiority in the system. It was chaos; no one would be able to take control in the situation.

Anyone expect Theodor. He quickly adjusted his strategy, the fight for dominance would be lost if he couldn't gain a foothold somewhere. He set his eyes upon the moon of Palaven, the one named Menae. With quick maneuvering he tricked a large part of the Turian 4rt fleet into an ambush, where DKM _Berlin_ and DKM _Bayern_ destroyed close to 20% of their forces.

So far the Kriegsmarine had lost 2 dreadnoughts, 14 crusiers, 32 frigates and an untold number of destroyers. The Turian casualties were numbered about 18% higher than the Kriegsmarine.

The German fighters were doing a good job at taking off pressure on the larger ships.

This was the largest battle in human history, and for the first time it wasn't even against their own. That fact that it was aliens, and not humans, was a huge booster to morale for every soldier. This was also the largest battle in newer Turian history, not since the Krogan rebellion has the Turians had such a tough fight.

For a long time it appeared to be a stalemate, no one could get the upper hand. Human losses were staggering and it wasn't helping the spirt of the soldiers. If Theodor didn't get boots on Menae soon, he would lose this fight alongside 75% of the fleet. Germany would fall afterwards.

However, with Menae under German control, they could put pressure on Palaven. Theodor ordered the fighters to grease up the way to the moon for the transports. Hundreds upon Hundreds of transport ships flew towards the moon. Guarded by a couple of cruisers and a dozen frigates.

The dreadnought DKM _Hamburg_ had been downed on the moon. This war had proved that the Germans needed to make a new plan for their navy. As glorious as the sight of giant super dreadnoughts were, they were simply too ineffective against the Turians navy. 

The first transports arrived at the moon. They Turians had taken drastic measures to keep the moon classified to any other race out there. The commanders of the German troops deployed had no idea what they were going into.

Lieutenant colonel Michael Hohenlohe was once again leading the 36th Waffen Grenadier Division into battle. This time he had more help. Panzerhunds and Supersoldaten were given to him to help him.

Michael threw the Wehrmacht at the Turians first, a rather heroic scene, but fruitless. The Wehrmacht made small gains at a heavy cost. Luckily the moon had breathable atmosphere, even though the air was a bit thinner.

Trenches were dug and a no-mans-land was unofficially made. Thousands of conscripted soldiers on both sides were laying either dead or mortally wounded there. When artillery and gunshots wasn't dominating the sound, it was the screams of the dying soldiers.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Herr Hohenlohe. I need that moon!" Theodor screamed at the hologram of Michael before him.

"I presume you can hear the fighting in the background. That's the sound of us trying, Großadmiral. This battle is already costing us a lot" Michael replied back from his field headquarters.

"I don't care how you do it, Lieutenant colonel. But I need that moon, otherwise you can wave goodbye to our beloved Germany!" Theodor said while wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"So you are giving me free hands?" Michael asked with an almost evil smile.

"If it makes you win the battle, then yes" Theodor answered.

"I will give it my best shot, Großadmiral. Heil Hitler" Michael said as he made the now famous salute.

"Heil Hitler" Theodor replied and closed the link.

The battle hadn't died down one bit as their conversation had taken place, yet Michael had almost forgotten about it.

"Orders, Lieutenant colonel?" The officer beside Michael asked.

"Send in the hounds and the Supersoldaten. And have the elite guard ready for my command." Michael replied as he took his pistol from the table and put it in his holster.

"Jawohl!" the officer said as he began carrying out his order.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

The Turians too were stuck between a rock and a hard place. The German ships were constantly bombing them; however Turian spirt kept the battle going. They were raised to offer their lives for the cause and it was proving to be quite valuable.

There had been stories about how these humans were treating the prisoners that they captured. If the stories were to be believed, death was definitely a preferable alternative.

Hell had been raining down upon the Turian troops for the last couple of hours. Even with their hardened spirts it was proving difficult to stay focused on their objective.

The Turians sole beacon of hope was the 1st and 6th fleet joining the fight, but they would be delayed with at least a couple more days. The high ranking officers knew that the Hierarchy had been discussing a possible truce with the rest of the council, but the Turians weren't about to just give up.

"What are those bastards up to?" Captain Augustus Lucimius asked rhetorically as he looked through his binoculars over the battlefield. The humans had given up on throwing their men at them. While it was a small breather for the Turians, most were concerned about what would now happen. The humans were unpredictable, that was once thing the Turians had learned while fighting them.

"SIR!" A Turian intelligence officer came up to Augustus carrying a datapad. He made a salute and took a moment to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Augustus asked annoyed as he put down the binoculars.

"He intercepted a call from the human headquarters to their frontlines, you better see it" The officer said as he handed the datapad to the captain.

Augustus quickly skimmed the text on the small datapad and was in no way happy with what he saw.

 _Cease fire and prepare to unleash the hounds_

"What do they mean by 'The hounds'?" Augustus asked, not really expecting an answer from the officer.

As Augustus looked up from the datapad, he saw the officer standing still with a look of shock on his face. If Turians could be pale, this officer would be pretty damn close to such a state.

"That, sir" The officer said as he pointed out on the battlefield.

Augustus quickly picked up the pair of binoculars and looked over the battlefield once again. It didn't take long before he spotted what the intelligence officer had been referencing to. Huge mechanic beast rushing over the no-mans-land like it was nothing.

"Spirts save us" Augustus quietly said to himself.

"OPEN FIRE!" He yelled. The troops quickly obeyed the command and opened fire upon the hell beasts. Their fire however seemed to have little effect on the war machines marching against them.

"SIR, PERMISSION TO RETREAT!" A corporal asked desperately as the beasts drew closer.

"NO! We can't lose this position!" Augustus replied over the heavy fire.

Even if the captain had given the order to retreat, it would have been too late. The beasts were close enough to fire flames from their mouths upon the unprepared troops in the trenches.

The fighting was hopeless, yet the hardened Turian soldier kept going. The beast tore them to pieces with its sharp teeth. It was nothing short of a bloodbath.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Attach bayonets!" Michael ordered to the elite guard. The elite guard was the most feared force inside the Waffen SS. Trained in Siberia for all situations and they had training featuring life bullets. They had an undying loyalty to the Führer and the Nazi party.

The elite guard did as asked. They were equipped with the most advanced gear the Reich had yet made. Michael could have used the Wehrmacht for this push, but they were exhausted and barely had any morale left for another push, even after the Panzerhunds had cleared most of the path.

The elite guard went over the trench top and began their push to the enemy trenches. They were escorted by a dozen Supersoldaten. They were met with little to no resistance from the enemy site, who were too busy fighting the Panzerhunds to even notice the new offensive.

As the elite guard entered the enemy trenches, they noticed that there was almost no enemy to face. Instead they were greeted by a sight of blood and limbs on the hard rock ground. Still the elite guard began cleaning up those who were still alive. To any outsider observing the conflict, the sight would have been bloody.

The remaining Turians that were not killed were captured. The moon was finally in German hands, but at a heavy cost. Close to 250.000 German soldiers were either killed or wounded. Several frigates were downed during the fight.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Getting the moon was a big victory for the Germans. The remaining Turian navy retreated either back to Palaven or to the other end of the system.

 **9/6 2045**

A blockade of Palaven began. The hope was to starve the Turians into submission.

Theodor moved into the comm room of his vessel. He was about to broadcast a message to Palaven. A moment that would possibly do down in history.

" _Citizens of Palaven! A ring of steel and fire surrounds your rotten planet! We will crush all who dare to resist the will of the Deutsche Reich! Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! FÜR DEUTSCHLAND!"_ He spoke with great enthusiasm and fire in his voice.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

The message sent panic throughout the entire planet. Police were having trouble containing the local population and to calm them down. The Turian leadership saw no choice but to follow the council's advice to sue for a truce, and perhaps even peace.

 **20/6 2045**

Small skirmishes had been fought between the Kriegsmarine and the Turian navy. There had been no real attempt at an offensive on from the Turians.

The blockade of Palaven had been effective; however there was still communication between Palaven and the rest of the galaxy.

Theodor was busy drinking his morning coffee and reading reports, when he was interrupted by an officer.

"Sir, you need to see this"

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting me." Theodor replied and followed the officer.

"A vessel just came through the relay. They are requesting permission to board." The officer said.

"Well, who is it?" Theodor asked.

"The signature is neither German nor Turian. It might be one of the other alien races out there" The officer answered as they arrived at the department for picking up heat signatures.

The vessel must have been a dreadnought, an incredible sight. It had a weird design, but its size rivaled the super dreadnoughts of the Kriegsmarine.

"What your orders, Großadmiral?" The officer asked.

Theodor took a few moments to think. The vessel was not a race the Reich was yet at war with, and it had not acted aggressively.

"Let them on board, but have the guards greet them at the airlock." Theodor replied.

"Jowohl!" He replied.

An hour went by and finally the vessel docked with Theodor's command center. Armed SS troops were waiting at the entrance, even a Supersoldat was there to make sure it went well.

The airlock began opened and every rifle was pointed at the door. Four people stepped out of the airlock, the Germans were confused. There were two Turians, however the two remaining were separate races. One looked a lot like a human female, just with blue skin. The other looked more like a reptilian.

The four diplomats stopped in their track and looked upon the hallway filled with guns pointed at them. The tension began to ease up when the soldiers saw the posed no threat. An officer came up to the four people.

"Bitte, folgen sir mir" He said.

Even though they didn't understand what he said, they assumed it meant follow him. They follow him through the ship with 4 armed guards escorting them. They finally arrived at the comms room, where Theodor was waiting.

"Danke, ihr sind entlassen" Theodor said. The officer saluted and walked out of the room.

Theodor turned on his translator for the new arrivals.

"I assume you understand me" He said as he took a seat at the table.

"Yes, we understand you" The blue woman replied.

"Please, have a seat" Theodor said.

They all sat down.

"What is your goal here?" He asked as he began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We would like to discuss the possibility of a truce" One of the Turians answered.

Theodor stopped pouring, even though the cup was only half full.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really" The Turian said defeated.

"Then I need some more people on the line" Theodor said as he rose up from his seat and brought forward some holograms.

"So, where do we begin?" Theodor asked with an evil smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Peace

**Hey Fellas.**

 **Just a quick update for those who are interested: I recently got admitted into a program called "PIU", it's basically a chance to work aboard. For my sake it will be in Germany, and while nothing is final yet, I just wanted to put it out there. So there is a chance that I will be going to Germany (for work) for an entire year starting in august 2018. So new stories and updates from that point on will be quite limited.**

 **KanisRussell**

 **20/6 2045**

The talks of a truce went okay, well maybe not okay. The two Turian diplomats and the holograms of German officials had spent close to 2 hours arguing over who started the war. The Asari and Salarian diplomats had been sitting in silence, not sure what to say or do.

"And finally, if peace talks are commence, it will have to be on Earth" Reinhard Holzhausen said as a final note.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! We will not risk sending our negotiators to a hostile planet! This is absurd, if peace talks are bound to happen, they will find place on Turian territory!" The Turian diplomat yelled back angrily.

"You are in no position to make such demands. Don't forget that German ships linger around Palaven, all they have to do is squeeze a little bit and your precious Hierarchy falls apart." Reinhard said while pointing his virtual finger at the Turian.

"Gentlemen, please!" The Asari stood up and said. Everyone stopped their debating and looked at her.

"The matter of the fact is we came here today to speak about a truce. If you could stop pointing fingers for just 5 minutes, we might have such an agreement" The Asari said with great fury.

They all remained quiet for a little while, baffled by her outrage.

"I suppose she is right, shall we get to it?" Reinhard asked.

"All right" The Turian diplomat replied.

"We will allow supplies to go to Palaven, give free access for your fleet to return and leave. We won't however tolerate Turian ships in German occupied zones." Reinhard explained.

"You won't even allow us to feed our colonies?" The Turian asked.

"We can arrange for transport of preserved food to the colonies from Palaven, but no military presence. It's the best deal we will grant you." Reinhard replied coldly.

The two Turian diplomats looked at each other, unsure if to take it or not.

"Give us 2 minutes to speak with Palaven." One of them said.

"Granted" Reinhard replied.

The two Turians left the room and spoke with each other softly. They activated a link to the government still on Palaven and asked for permission to accept the deal. Given the position that the Hierarchy was in, they didn't really feel like there was any other choice.

They walked back into the room and sat down. Silence dominated for a little while, no one was sure what to say. The Turians felt like they were giving up their dignity to these savages.

"We accept the terms" The other Turian said.

"Excellent" Reinhard replied.

"Now on to the second issue. A possible peace deal. Like I said before, it will have to take place in Germania. We will accept no other location." Reinhard explained.

"We will not accept. It will be another blow to morale." The Turian answered.

"Then there will be no peace deal, and as soon as this truce expires, we will continue combat operations." Reinhard replied coldly.

"Mr. Reinhard, the Asari republics and the Salarian union will not allow this war to wage on. You humans have made your point, but this ends now!" The Asari said.

"And what will happen if we ignore that request?" Reinhard asked.

"We will intervene on behalf of the Turians." The Asari answered.

"Give me a few minutes to discuss this with the cabinet." Reinhard said as the hologram of him disappeared.

The room was left with awkward silence, the Aliens were unsure how to act around the humans, and Theodor just sat and took some sips of his coffee.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Reinhard stormed to the Führer's office. Christoffer Hitler was busy reading the latest reports from the Kriegsmarine, when Reinhard came busting through the door.

Christopher looked up from his datapad and saw Reinhard right in front of his desk. Christoffer removed his glasses and threw them on the table. Christoffer then leaned back into his chair.

"Herr Holzhausen, how may I help you?" Christoffer asked.

"We have a problem. The Turians don't want to negotiate peace on earth, and the rest of the council is threating to intervene on the Turian side if we don't settle for peace." Reinhard explained.

Christopher sighed and thought about the issue for a couple of seconds. He looked upon the wall, where a picture of Adolf Hitler was hanging. He wondered for a moment or two about what his great ancestor would have done in this situation.

Christopher sighed again. "We won't do anywhere but Earth, but we can't afford this war to drag on, especially when two new combatants join the enemy's side." Christopher said. It was a huge dilemma.

"So, what do you suggest?" Reinhard asked.

"Bluff them, convince them, do whatever needs to be done. Perhaps try and scare them into peace." Christopher replied.

"But how am I going to do that?" Reinhard asked further.

"Try and convince them we got a big enough army and fleet to drag this war out. Put on your poker face and show them, that we humans could care less about council involvement." Christopher answered.

"I guess I will try." Reinhard said while letting out a sigh.

"You will try and succeed. I didn't appoint you sectary of state just for your good looks" Christopher commented.

Reinhard chuckled a bit. "I won't let you down." He said as a final note as he left the room.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

The silence ended as the hologram of Reinhard flared up once again. Everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

"Out terms still stand, either peace will happen on earth, or no peace will happen at all" He said with probably the best poker face he had ever pulled off.

"We can't accept this!" The leading Turian said.

"It's either that or we resume this war, and we don't care who you bring to the battlefield" Reinhard replied coldly.

The Turian looked over at the Asari for moral support. But she was apparently convinced by Reinhard's statement.

The other Turian got close to his partner and whispered in his ear. "Even if we get council support, we would still face far more casualties on our end. We should end this, let us take the blow of signing the peace on earth"

"You can't be serious! What will our leaders think about this?" The other asked back on the verge of not being a whisper anymore.

"Should we rather throw away lives for a meaningless war? Don't our youth deserve better?" The other asked.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE PRIDE OF THE HIERACRHY HERE!" The other yelled, completely forgetting that others were listing in.

"I know, but I care more about the men dying in the field!" The other one fired back.

Tension was building in the air. Unsure of the outcome, the people in the room simply observed what was happening between the two Turian diplomats. Theodor simply continued drinking his coffee.

The Turian concered about the pride of the Hierarchy took a deep breath and let out a rather loud sigh.

"Fine" He muttered after a few more seconds.

Theodor and Reinhard's faces both grew smirks. They knew they had the upper hand here.

"Then it is settled. In a week there will be a peace talk, located in Germania on earth. Until then there is a truce. Conditions of the truce have been laid down today and both parties shall remember them." The Asari said.

The diplomats left the room and went back to their ship.

 **27/6 2045**

 **Germania (Former Berlin). Groß Deutsches Reich.**

The flag of the Reich fluttered in the wind above the Volkshalle. Cheering could be heard in the streets of Germania. Everyone had gotten the day off to witness the power of the Reich. The biggest military parade yet was taking place. Thousands and thousands of the Wehrmacht, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe and SS were marching down the street.

Königgrätzer march was playing as the marching tune. The sounds of the hobnails in the Jackboots were echoing throughout the German capital. The technological advancements of the Reich were being shown off, not just to the general public, but to their enemies, who landed in Germania by shuttle.

They had been under surveillance ever since entering the Sol system. They landed not too far from Brandenburger Tor, where the armed forces marched through. Riot police had been displaced to keep angry Germans from attacking the Turian diplomats.

They were escorted by armed guards to the Volkshalle. The Führer had made sure that the route they were walking went by and showed off all the splendor of the German Reich.

"Ihre Habe mein Sohn getötet!"

"Ihr verdammten Schweinhunde!"

"DEUTSCHLAND ÜBER ALLES!"

Those were some of the lines thrown at the Turians walking towards the Volkshalle. Inside the Volkshalle there was hardly any light from the outside, by rather it was lit up by torches. Everywhere they looked; there was either a flag or a monument to the fallen German soldiers throughout the ages.

At the center of the Volkshalle, there was a table. The Turian seats on one side, on the other side were the human seats. The Turian seats were the only ones left unintended, except for one on the human side. The Volkshalle had been emptied of all civilians and the table in the middle was under heavy guard. General and Admirals of the German armed forces were at the table alongside members of the cabinet.

Promius Macscus stood forward and went for one of the seats. The other Turians followed suit.

"Welcome to the great capital of the German Reich. We all know why we are here today, so let us begin."Reinhard said.

"Where is your leader?" Promius asked, he knew that Reinhard wasn't the supreme commander of the German Reich.

"Our great Führer will be here shortly." Reinhard replied.

"I see" Promius said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Now, we have made a list of demands. First off: We want the right to colonize freely, in exchange we will turn over all Turian colonies under our command. Second: We will not be restricted by the treaty Farixen, the Kriegsmarine knowns no masters. Thrid-" Reinhard was reading off the datapad he was holding in his hand when he was interrupted.

"Unlimited ships? You must be joking!" A Turian general said. Other Turian agreed with the general.

"If you would let me finish, we can talk about such matters later." Reinhard replied.

"Now third matter is: We want reparations for all damage done to our colonies, ships and soldiers. It will be paid over the next 10 years." Reinhard listed.

"How much would that be?" Promius asked.

"1 billion Reichmarks. Roughly about 3 billion credits." the minister of finance Mr. Lennart Hector jumped in and answered.

The Turians were shocked, how could they possible be serious? 3 billion credits, they couldn't possibly have done that much damage.

"Our fourth and final demand is as follows: A seat on the council." Reinhard said as a final note. He sat back down.

The Turians remained silent for a little while, and then one of the generals busted out laughing at just how absurd the requests were. The other ones joined in. After a little while, the laughing died down.

"We can't give a spot on the council even if we wanted. There are still several species out there waiting for such a privilege, hell there are even a lot of species who don't even have an embassy." Promius said.

All the German gave them evil looks. The Turians had forgotten the Germans had them in a choke hold. Just then did the door to the Volkshalle open. The now 41 year old Christoffer Hitler walked into the building, escorted by black dressed SS guards.

Every German at the table quickly got up from their seats to do the required salute to their Führer.

"Heil Hitler!" They all said in union with each other.

The Turians remained seated. A sign of disrespect to the Führer. Christoffer walked to his seat and sat down. All the Germans sat down once their Führer had.

"So, you are their leader?" Promius asked.

"Yes, I am indeed." Christoffer replied.

"You must realize that these demands are absurd!" Promius said.

"Speak with respect!" A German general demanded.

"This is the prize for peace, don't the Turians want peace?" Christoffer asked.

"We can't give you what we aren't entitled to!" Promius fired back.

"The Turians hold a great deal of influence within the council. I suspect that you can utilize this to stop more people from dying." Christoffer replied.

The Turians remained silent.

"100 years ago, Germany was fighting for its survival. My ancestor led the nation to greatness. We were fighting against the entire world and in the end we won. We will do the same here, if you force us to." Christoffer explained.

The Turians looked at each other. One by one they nodded to Promius.

"We can give you everything but the last request. We can't give out council spots, not without the agreement from the other races. And they have already shown their distrust with humans." Promius said.

"Then, what can you offer us?" Christoffer asked.

Promius felt the stress taking its toll on him. Everyone in the Hierarchy was looking at him to take the initiative.

"Well, we can give you an embassy. It's more than some races in the galaxy have." Promius suggested.

Christoffer talked with his cabinet and generals about the new deal. They seemed happy with it.

"We accept." Christoffer said.

An SS guard presented the new deal in paper form. It was called the Treaty of Germania. A name that would soon be hated along the Turians.

Christoffer signed the document. Promius did as well.

"Gentlemen, I look forward to this bright future we hold together." Christoffer said as he raised a glass of champagne. The Germans all followed suit.

A bitter taste was left in the mouths of the Turians. They refused to participate in any event the Germans had planned for the day and left shortly after.

German ships left the Turian home system and the colonies it had occupied. Prisoners of war were exchanged, but not all had survived the harsh conditions of the German labor camps.

The Germans set up their embassy on the citadel. They constructed their own embassy, because they didn't want to share the same building with inferior species. Likewise it wasn't C-sec who took care of the security there, but rather the SS.

It truly was a new era for the Galaxy.

7


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Herrschaft

**8/10 2055**

 **Großdeutsches Reich's embassy on the citadel.**

It was a day like any other on the citadel; people kept on doing their daily jobs and being themselves. The new building on the presidium was impressive by every standard, the German embassy. It was built with the same imperial architecture as the newer buildings in Germania back on earth. SS guards in honor uniforms stood guard both in front of the building and inside. A Supersoldat was also there to show people that they meant business. Other species that had ambassadors to the citadel where hold up in the standard embassy, they didn't even have their own rooms.

The Reichsadler was the logo on the front of the building, made in solid gold. Underneath the eagle, there was the motto of the Reich: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer.

The day appeared to be like any other, people had gotten used to the presence of these Humans on the citadel. The Reich had made a remarkable entry into the galaxy, but they had been mostly quiet for the past 10 years.

The ambassador's office was large and beautiful decorated. There was a large window at the far end of the room looking over the presidium. There was a large desk, where the ambassador worked most of the time. The current ambassador Alexander Jäger was sitting In the leather chair. A ruthless diplomat who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. He was ambitious and determined. Three high ranking party officials were sitting in front of him. They had been speaking for the last 2 hours.

"So everything is ready?" Alexander asked as he looked over the data pad in front of him.

"The Reich has established colonies in the regions, enough to upset the already large Batarian colonies. The next move is to be made by you." One of the officials replied.

"The council has already called a meeting regarding the issue. The Batarian ambassador has already voiced his concerns to them" Alexander commented.

"Then you know your role. Once your part is complete, we can move on to stage three of operation Herrshaft." The same official remarked as he lifted himself from the seat.

"A good day to you ambassador, we look forward to your report." The official said as a final note as he and the two others left through the door.

Alexander got up and he straightened out his uniform a bit. He looked out the window and saw the beautiful lake on the presidium. He looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that his meeting would begin in an about 30 minute's time. He looked around his own office a bit, not really sure how to kill 30 minutes of his time.

He sat down at his desk once again and looked over the classified file once again to make sure everything was in order. It was a bold move, even by the Reich's standards and they would be exiled from the council if they were ever to find out. This file was meant to stay in circulation only around the highest standing members of the party.

Before he knew it, his 30 minutes were up. He called the guards to be ready to escort him to the council chamber. Perhaps it was paranoia, but now in these troubled times you just can't be too careful, especially after your species humiliated an otherwise well respected citadel species. Some nutjob might decide to take upon himself to enact some revenge.

Alexander walked in the middle, two guards at his sides, one guard in front and one in the back. They wore heavy armor and looked like they were primed to roll into the former Stalingrad. Their boots echoed throughout the street, people stopped to look at them as they passed the escort. The guards made sure to remind them to keep their distance.

Finally they arrived at the council chamber. They took the long ride up the elevator to the top. They all stepped out of the elevator and made their way into the meeting that had already started. Angry voices could already be heard as they came ever so closer to the meeting place. It was clear that the Batarian ambassador was less than pleased with recent events, especially those concerning the humans.

The ambassador entered the stage as the Batarian ambassador continued his rant; it was probably fueled even more by the fact that Alexander made his appearance.

"You can't possible choose these savages over us! We been part of this galactic community longer than them and done more than they ever have!" The Batarian ambassador preached with angry words.

"We have heard your case mr. Kradgalak. Please allow Mr. Jäger to have the floor." Councilor Tevos requested. ambassador Kradgalak backed down and mumbled something under his breath.

"Thank you councilor. As stated in intergalactic law, these planets are free to colonize as long as a species does not hold a monopoly over the system. Our government acted in good faith, trying to secure and bring civilization to the terminus system. Starting in the areas already under development by Batarian pioneers. Our government sees no reason to fight, but we will not abandon the posts made by our brave colonists." Jäger explained.

"If you chose these thieves and savages over us, then we Batarians see no reason to continue our presence in this galactic community." Ambassador Kradgalak said.

"You cannot be serious ambassador Kradgalak. Batarians have been part of the community for hundreds of years, why throw it all away?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"If you choose to ignore our demands, we don't wish to extend any form of help to the council" Ambassador Kradgalak replied with a cold expression on his face.

"Humanity will resign from our post if you don't uphold the law of which the council wrote themselves. It shows weakness, and we have neither time nor love for weakness." Was Alexander's response to the issue at hand.

The council found themselves in a rather unfortunate position. The Batarian had been with them for far longer than the humans, but they had a rather dirty reputation and what they were currently requested was technically against current intergalactic laws. The humans too had a rather shady reputation, but they had shown to be unpredictable and had a far superior military to the Batarians. It was a hard choice to make.

The councilors looked at each other. It seemed that the Turians had no intentions to hand the humans anything, but even they couldn't question galactic law. They nodded to each other.

"We are saddened by the outcome today, but we can't kick out human's colonies as long as they follow citadel law." Councilor Tevos said.

"You will regret this, the humans will soon turn their backs on you!" ambassador Kradgalak proclaimed.

Ambassador Kradgalak stormed out of the room, an otherwise incredible rude action, but considering he just resigned an entire species from the galactic scene, the rules didn't really apply to him, or the Batarians for that matter, anymore.

"We had hoped for a better result of today's negotiations, but the Reich believes the council did the right thing. If the Batarians become a problem, we will assist in the matter." Alexander promised.

"We appreciate it. This meeting is adjourned." Councilor Tevos said as a final note.

Alexander made a deep bow to them and said his farewells. He was escorted back to the embassy. He stormed into his office and turned on the hologram for the men who had visited him earlier.

"Phase 2 is done. Deliver your report to the Führer." Alexander said.

"Excellent work mr. Jäger. We will inform the cabinet of today's events." The leading one answered.

The call was then ended and Alexander allowed himself to lean back in the chair. The next part would be even more of a gamble than this one.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **15/12 2055**

 **Omega**

News of the recent Batarian diplomatic move had sent shocks throughout the galaxy, even reaching Omega. The hub for all criminal activities in the Terminus systems. The Batarians had closed themselves off from the outside galaxy. The only ones roaming around were pirates or slavers.

Grork Kekcah was a feared mercenary and part time slaver in the terminus. He led a large group of stray Batarians. He had been informed of a business opportunity on Omega and while hesitant at first, he warmed up to the idea.

It was in a small back alley, some shady warehouse with a small table in the middle of the room with only one light. It didn't sit right with him, he figured something was off. His thugs stood behind him as he sat down in one of the chairs.

In front of him was a hooded figure, he too had brought armed guards with him. For a few moments, things stayed quiet. No one was sure how to proceed in the given situation. Grork took a moment to observe these strange people.

"It's good to see you mr. Kekcah. You are the first to take us up on our offer." The hooded figure said.

"I wanted to see if you were for real or not." Grork replied.

"We certainly are. The task is simply, and to your benefit." The hooded figure said as he shifted in his seat.

"I can see that, I just don't understand what your stake in this is." Grork replied.

"We have our own reason, mostly regarding investments opportunities. We are willing to pay." The hooded figure answered back.

"How much?" Grork asked.

"Name your price." Was the simple answer.

Grork smiled at that.

"2 million credits up front, another 5 million when it's done." Grork demanded. To be honest, he would have done it for free, but these people were willing to pay for it.

The hooded figure remained quiet for a little while, probably thinking about the offer.

"Done." He finally said.

He raised himself from the seat and typed in some commands on his omni-tool.

"You will receive the payment within 2 days. It was a pleasure doing business with you mr. Kekcah. I trust we won't be seeing each other again." The hooded figure said as he took off with his guards.

Grork was a bit unsure of what the man meant, but he wasn't going to argue with that sum of money. He would even make a little money on the sideline if he played his cards right. He finally left the warehouse alongside his thugs.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **3/2 2046**

 **Vancouver, Reichsprotektorat Canada**

The 14 year old Jane Shepard was sitting in an alley way, it was showing and her clothes didn't do a good job of keeping her warm. This was the third time these past 2 months she had run away from home. She hated her mother and father, they kept telling her that she was going to be nothing, that she was just another mouth to feed alongside her siblings.

She wanted to be free, but this was not what she had expected freedom to be like. She was starving; she hadn't eaten for almost 36 hours. She wondered if she should head home, but she knew both her parents would be pissed at her.

It was late in the evening. She didn't have a clock on her, but if she had to guess, it was probably around 11 PM. She heard a can get knocked over somewhere behind her. She figured it must have been a rat or something like that. That was until she heard voices. Two guards were walking down the alleyway, from the looks it appeared that they were searching.

Jane tried to hide behind a dumpster, but knocked over a few things herself. She covered her own mouth to keep herself quiet.

"Aufhalten." One of the soldiers said as he held up his hand.

The two soldiers looked at each other. They began searching more thoroughly. Jane kept quiet, hoping that they would pass by and not find her. She could hear their footsteps, their hobnails echoing throughout the small alley.

Then they passed her. She let out a small sigh of relief. Her victory was short lived however, one of the soldiers pulled off the blanket she had been covering herself with. She let out a gasp and she saw the rifle pointed at her head.

"Wir haben einen streunenden Hund hier drüben" The soldier said.

Jane had German lessons in school, so she had a semi idea what they were talking about. Her mother was the local leader of the Bund Deutscher Mädel. She demanded even more of her than there was required of other girls her age. Also one of the leading factors in her recent departure from her family home.

"Nein dummkopf. Das ist Hannah Shepard's Kind." The other one replied. The soldier pointed the rifle slowly put down the rifle.

"You are safe now. Come with us" The nice one said as he held out his hand for her to grab.

She was hesitant, but she knew that if she didn't' take his offer. She would be transported with force.

"I don't want to go back." She replied, hoping to bargain her way to freedom.

"Versandabteilung, wir haben die Shepard Kind gefunden, aber sie nicht zu Hause will. Bitte beraten." The soldier said into his radio, waiting a few moments for a responds.

The dispatch responded, but it was too muffled for her to pick up. She waited for the soldier's next move.

"It will be alright. You can stay at the station for the night." He said.

"Thank you." Jane replied with a small smile forming on her face. She took the soldier's hand and walked with him to the station.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

 **3/1 2056**

 **Neu Saxony, German colony**

Jane Shepard was awoken by the sound of an explosion. She was currently on shore leave on the German colony of Neu Saxony, a rather recent founded colony. She had landed a carrier as a Unteroffizier inside the Wehrmacht, the official army of not just the German Reich, but the entire human race. Females in the Wehrmacht was uncommon, the only reason she was even permitted to join, was the fact that her mother held a rather high ranking position within the Canadian National socialist party.

Jane quickly looked out the window of her hotel room, courtesy of the Wehrmacht. She did not expect to see a full-on battle happening in the out skirts of the city. Jane quickly found her armor and equipped it in record time. She grabbed her rifle as she stormed out the door, eager to join the battle.

She ran through the otherwise empty streets. She sprinted towards the sounds of battle. It was worse than she had expected, the small garrison was about to be overrun by the attacking force. She couldn't make out the enemy at this point, but she could guess who it was.

She sprinted the last distance and saw a man barking out orders for the defenders of the colony. As she got close to him, she could see that he was a major; Also from the Wehrmacht.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Jane said as she stopped right behind him. The major turned around. He looked confused at first, probably not expecting a female to report for duty.

"Who are you?" He asked. Jane was about to answer when an artillery grenade hit the ground besides them. They took a moment to regain their balance.

"Unteroffizier. Jane Shepard, German Wehrmacht." Jane replied.

The major eyed her for a moment, she wore standard issue armor and her rifle was the favorite pick for Wehrmacht personal. He also wasn't in a positon to be picky about the help he received.

"Alright Unteroffizier, post to the east holdout, they are facing heavy fire." He ordered.

"Jawohl!" She replied as she sprinted towards the location mentioned by the major. 

It was even worse when she got there. The attackers were also through the thin line set up by the small garrison. They fought back hard. It truly was life or death. Jane joined the fight; it was close quarters, so her rifle didn't do much good. She switched to her pistol and knife. Minutes felt like hours, wave after wave. She kept fighting, defeat was not an option.

She had heard rumors about what happened when you were taken by pirates. Most of them involved slave labor or worse. Her own line slowly became even thinner, the garrison was well trained, but they were outnumbered at least 5 to 1, and clearly outgunned.

Jane stabbed her knife into the skull of a pirate; she then heard a general retreat from the pirate side. They were no longer putting pressure on the east flank. She knew that they would try to take another angle. She stormed back to her original position. She was already too late; the pirates were already breaking through. The major lay on the ground, slowly bleeding out from a wound to his chest. He winched in pain as he fruitlessly tried to stop the bleeding. He kept shooting at the invading force with his pistol as he slowly dragged himself.

Jane saw the major and rushed to his aid. She was all out of medi-gel though. She decided to try and drag him to safety.

"NEIN! LEAVE ME! FOCUS ON SAVING THE COLONY, IT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" He yelled as he reloaded his pistol.

"I can't! I need you!" She replied as she tried to pull him.

"I'm irrelevant. The colony is all that matters!" He said. He wiggled himself out of her grip and laid down cover fire.

"GO!" He yelled as an order.

She was hesitant to leave the major, but she knew that if the colony wasn't saved it would all be irrelevant. She felt herself grow anger at the attackers and angry at the waste of lives. She took her rifle in her hand and began slowly moving forward while never letting go of the trigger.

The invaders didn't expect an offensive, and were caught off guard. Many were unprepared for this sudden attack, they fell within minutes. Jane felt the adrenalin pump in her veins. She kept on fighting, slowly the invaders regrouped and it became a stalemate.

Jane had achieved her objective of halting their advance. Buying precious sand for their sand glass so that whatever resistance they had left could regroup. She fought hard for another 20 minutes, slowly pushing them back by herself.

A stray bullet grazed her left thigh, forcing her behind cover. She exchanged fire with the attackers, who were bunkered down about 70 feet from her. She prepared herself for her death, knowing it would most likely come soon.

Just then did she hear the radio light up beside her. "This is eagle 2, laying down fire." It said. She heard the fighter fly over her and drop a bomb on the enemy position. She heard multiple fighters after that.

' _Thank god'_ she thought. The Luftwaffe had come to their recuse. It wasn't long before the attackers were on a retreat back to their ships. Shuttles with reinforcements landed on the colony. Fresh marines helped Jane push them back even faster.

The fighting came to a halt, the battle was now fought in space, but it was laughably one sided. Jane received treatment for her wound as things calmed down. It was mostly Wehrmacht soldiers and marines trying to contain the situation. She took note of a small squad of SS soldiers that looked like they weren't supposed to be there. They weren't helping the Wehrmacht soldiers and seemed to be scouting for something else. Jane didn't have time to dwell on such issues; she was too busy received comments from Wehrmacht soldiers about how she was a hero and would receive the iron cross.

She allowed herself to get some rest; it truly had been a special day.

7


	12. Chapter 12: Torfan

Jane was running, she was running as fast as she possibly could. She didn't know what was giving chase to her, but she wasn't about to stop and find out.

She took note that she was wearing some sort of prison jumpsuit, it held a tight grip to her body due to it being soaked in water. She heard shots being fired at her, but she kept on running.

She ran down the steel corridors, jumping over any obstacles in her way. She didn't know where she was running or why she was doing it, but if the shots were any indication, it was probably bad.

Suddenly the ones who chased her stopped their running.

"Vergiss Shepard! Zurückziehen!" One of the men screamed.

Jane was confsued, were they letting her go? It was confusing to say the least.

Before she could fully understand what was going on, she was cut off by a giant door slamming down behind her. She couldn't leave the same way she came in. She began to panic, not really sure what to do. She began heading further down the dark corridors, no longer running, when the ground began to shake.

 _They're bombing me!_ Was her only thought as the wall and celling began to collaspe.

A rock hit her right in the head, knocking her unconscious and leaving her for dead.

* * *

 **10/1 2056**

 **Hotel Reichsadler, Citadel**

Jane woke up screaming in her hotel bed covered in sweat. She had been having this nightmare for the last week since her battle. Her leg had been healing nicely, but her mind hadn't. This dream, it had to mean something, but she really wasn't sure what that was.

She sat up in the bed and turned on the TV. It jumped to the citadel new station. It was abnormal for any german hotel to show any channels besides the government regulated one. It was probably because they had other guests than just humans, or something like that.

The TV host was an asari.

"Breaking news! Following the attack on the German colony of Neu Saxony, tension has remained high between the German Reich and the Batarian hegemony. The Batarian deny any ties to the terriost group that carried out the attack that left the German Reich in shock.

The Tension has now boiled over in what is possible the biggest move by the German Reich since it's debut to the intergalactic stage. The german Führer, the now 57 year old Chrisoffer Hitler, made a speech eariler this morning in the German capital of Germania. Here is a clip from it."

The screen went form the studio to show the Volkshalle in Germania. Christoffer Hitler was standing by the balcony that looked over the many thousands of people gathered to hear him speak.

"My citizens, people of the German Reich and it's territories. The last week has been hard for the German masterreace. We tried to play by the rules for the last 10 years, we showed ourself to the galaxy in goodwill, we tried to build brigdes with other species in order to better understand them.

That all changed with this attack on human soil. Our glorious race was attacked and assualted in the most unimaginable way. The people who have been affected by the tragic events at Neu Saxony have my deepest sympathy and respect.

We tried to open up contacts with the Batarians, to allow them to explain themselves, only to have them lie us straight into the face. They are laughing at us, they think we are weak and stupid.

No more, no more will we tolerate this. We will hunt down the Batarians for their crimes against the german people! We will fight them in their home planets! We refuse to bow down to any threat!

Sieg Heil."

The crowd cheered after that, soon the clip eneded and the screen went back to the Asari in the studio.

"The council has yet to come with an offical response to what has been dubbed one of the biggest crises in recent history. No official activity has been recorded of german advance into Batarian territories. Only time will tell what will happen to the galactic stage.

Citadel news network will keep you updated."

Jane turned off the screen. So now they were at war. She should have figured. She threw herself back on the bed and wondered what would happen now. She heard a knock on her door. "2 seconds!" She yelled out as she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her uniform. When she was finally ready, she called out for the person to come in.

"Frau Oberfeldwebel. The ceremony for the events at Neu Saxony is ready. I have been instructed to escort you to the embassy." She didn't recognize the man, but his rank was Obergefreiter, or a senior Corporal.

Didn't they trust her to find her own way to the ceremony? She should probably be happy that she was invited to the ceremony at all. Besides being female, she was impure by every standard: red hair, Green eyes and so on. Though it was hard to discredit her when she had defended the colony without a selfish thought.

She grabbed her visor cap. Newly acquired with her new rank. She went out the door with the man and walked towards the embassy. It wasn't a long walk.

A few hours went by, the ambassador, Alexander Jäger, had held a long speech detailing the bravely of all those who defended the colony. He handed over medels to all the heroes of the fight. Jane was last in line.

" Oberfeldwebel Shepard, for your service to the German reich and your willingness to defend it's people, I hereby grant you Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross as a reminder of your brave service." He took the ribbon of which it was attached to and tied it around her neck. They shook hands. She could see in his eyes that he didn't approve of her one bit, but was forced to give the medal to her regardless.

* * *

 **10/1 2056**

 **German cruiser DKM Mittelmark, onroute to Torfan**

The air was heavy on the German cruiser, the soldiers were getting ready for what came next. The cruiser was escorted by a wing of fighters and other vessels. The cruiser held an elite waffen-SS force on it. It was meant to be the first act of war against the Batarians.

While the moon know as Torfan wasn't really under the control of the Batarians, it was a clear symbol and a very valuable moon to hold. It was filled with slavers and pirates, all armed to the teeth, but they weren't expecting an elite force like the waffen SS.

In the operation room of the DKM Mittelmark, the officer were going over the plan in the last rehearsal. They had scouted the moon for a while, gathering as much intel as they possible could. Making sure they were as prepered as they could be for the attack.

The door opened to reveal one of the most respected SS leaders of all time: Michael Hohenlohe, a legend. He had been asked to oversee the battle. He had been promoted to SS-Oberfuhrer since his actions on the Turian moon that ended the war between the humans and the Turians.

"Oberfuhrer" One of them greeted as he saluted his superior.

"At ease." He ordered. The officers did as asked.

"Preparations?" Michael asked.

"Done, we are ready to launch the attack at your command." One of the officers replied.

"Good, we will be there in an hour, then begin the attack." Michael ordered.

"Jowohl!"

He left the room again.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Torfan**

By the time that the slavers and pirates noticed the cruiser and it's escorts, it was already too late. They bombing the moon. Hellfire rained from the sky down upon them all. The bombs hit with great accuracy. Most of their defenses were destoryed before they could even utilize them in any way against the attackers.

A few pirate ships attempted to pick up the fight, but most of them were blown out of the sky before the could even gain a high altitude. Other ships tried their luck escaping, but met a similar fate at the hands of the experienced Luftwaffe fighters, who were merciless in their fighting. Most ships crash landed back on the moon, there were a few survivors.

Everyone left alive regroupped at their last holdouts, hoping to take on the german forces that would come any moment now. The bombing continued, hitting key postions in their lines. They destroyed infrastructure and vital defense postions.

It was a slaughter, that was the only word for it. Something else could describe it quite so fittingly. After some time, the bombing came to an halt. The pirates and slavers took a moment to catch their breath, they were expecting the bombing to continue any moment.

Something else came in it's absence: Shuttles, carrying battle hardened SS elite troops with one purpose in mind; The capture of the moon, by any means necessary.

The first shuttles landed a few miles out from their trenches. They were expected the SS soldiers to rush out into their fire, but instead there was another enemy to greet them; The Panzerhund. They had heard about them and feared them to the core. The Turian survivors from the war with the German Reich had told stories about them; how they would tear apart entire platoons like it was nothing.

Such a thing didn't have a consciousness, it only knew orders from it's officer and it's programming, so hoping for mercy was out of the question. They began firing at the hell hounds running across the field with great speed.

Their bullets did next to nothing to stop the advance of the beasts. They were out for blood and they could smell Batarian blood nearby. Hungry mechanical beasts drew closer and closer, soon they were upon them. Tearing them apart with it's sharp metal teeth. Limps were flying through the sky, blood filled the trenches, making it a literal blood bath.

The slavers and pirates didn't even notice that the SS soldiers had begun their own advance. The SS met no resistance to their offensive, making it easy for them to come up to the trenches. They found that whatever pirates had survived the slaughter had sought refugee in the bunker system built into the very ground of the moon. The SS finished off any pirates left behind, most of them were bleeding out, they just granted them a quick death.

Another shuttle landed, but this one was different. Inside was the architect of the slaughter, Oberfuhrer Michael Hohenlohe. As his jackboots made contact with the hard rock of the moon, the soldiers lined up and saluted the Oberfuhrer.

He walked over to one of the officers leading the battle. The officer gave a quick salute and began telling the Oberfuhrer of the battle.

"Where are the rest?" Michael asked.

"They have hidden themselves inside the bunker system. They have sealed off the doors, we are unable to gain entry. We'll have engineers on the case right away." The officer replied.

"No need, we'll smoke them out. Find the ventilation vents and drop smoke bombs, then seal them off, that will make them come out." Michael ordered.

"Jowohl herr Oberfuhrer" The officer began carrying out his order. Soldiers began searching the ground for the vents. After an hour, they were all found. The pirates inside had hoped to wait until reinforcements could arrive from Omega, but it would at least a week. At least they had enough food and water down there to last themselves a whole month if necessary. They were at least 3 thousands pirates left, scattered out over a long bunker system.

SS guards wearing gas masks began filling the vents with smoke and nerve gas. Once they had pumped it all into the system, they sealed off the vents, making sure no new fresh air could reach the souls trapped inside.

As the gas and smoke slowly made it's way inside the bunker through the ventilation, the pirates began to slowly notice the gas' effects take its toll. They soon realized what was happening. Whatever was left of the leaders got together and began discussing what to do.

Pirates were dropping like flies inside the bunker. The situation was becoming more and more desperate as the hours went by. The SS had entrenched themselves at every exit. They simply waited, they would have to come out sooner or later. Some began eating their lunch, other were playing cards and some kept an close eye on the doors, should they open.

Inside the bunker, it was becoming more and more hopeless for everyone. Soon, a group of pirates decided that it was every man for himself. The leaders had issued themselves the only gas masks inside the bunker, leaving every other man to his fate. It broke out into rebellion after a couple of hours. The rebel leaders agrued that it would be better to face the SS on the open field, then to wait for death inside the bunker. Inside the bunker, some small fights happened, but the big break came when some of the rebels opened the vault door. Pretty much everyone ran out, kissing the ground and catching the very precious oxygen that they had been missing.

They pirates were to weak to put up any sort of fight against the SS. Most of them were rounded up and began a death march towards to a place nearby. Some SS soldiers cleaned out the bunker, bringing out all remaining pirates inside and dragging them outside.

"Move it, pirate scum." The SS told the pirates as they also began marching. The SS had removed their boots to make sure their feet hurt as much as possible when walking on the rocky surface of the moon.

The SS engineers had been busy in the meantime, they had been digging graves for the pirates. A huge grave had been made, most of the pirates that had died during the first part of the battle had already been dropped in. The rotten smell of death had already begun to leave the bodies, considering that the pirates had hid inside the bunker for almost half a day.

When some of the pirates saw the scene, they could quickly figure out that they soon would share that grave with their comrades. Some began trying to break free and escape. Most of them were shot before they could even get out of their chains.

Michael stood upon an armored truck and looked over the scene. The pirates looked defeated in almost every way, it made him smile. They would be granted a quick death, he had showed them enough mercy.

"Kill them." He ordered as they were lined up. The firing squad took turn sending rows upon rows down into their grave. Now it really was a slaughter, there was no pardon from the SS, only a bullet inbetween the eyes and a short fall into their grave.

The same tactic as used on the Turian colonies were used here. Their bodies were burned with gasoline. The first move for the war had been made, and while they hadn't hit the Batarian hegemony directly, they had send out a message and gained a very strategic place to launch other attacks aimed at the Batarians.

* * *

Soon they could move to the next phase of Operation Herrshaft. Soon, they would run them over in one of the greatest wars of all time. It was only a matter of time before the Batarians would see their own doom.

The war had only begun, but it would be bloody. Blood was needed to ensure victory over the enemy and to make sure they would stay down.

* * *

 **Hey fellas.**

 **I have been asked to provide a translation of any/all german used in the story from now on. So I will do so.**

" **Vergiss Shepard! Zurückziehen!"= "Forget Shepard! Retreat!"**

" **Oberfeldwebel" = Staff sergeant.**

" **Obergefreiter" = Senior corporal.**

" **SS- Oberfuhrer"= Senior leader.**

" **Jawohl!" = "Yes Sir/Yes I will."**


	13. Chapter 13: Khar'shan part 1

**Hey Fellas!**

 **Two things I wanted to discuss:**

 **One: I'm sorry for the long wait period, a lot has happened privately that needed my attention. I can't promise anything going forward, but please understand, that I won't abandon the story anytime soon.**

 **Second: A shameless promotion! "Are you an aspiring writer that needs help, ideas or just a good community? PM me for a spot in a discord group where several different writers from different backgrounds help each other become better!"**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **KanisRussell**

The months following the declaration of war and the attack on Torfan had been busy. The Reich had moved with lighting speed, taking out key Batarian colonies and cutting off the rest. Several million batarians had been straved into submission, no one could really put up a fight. Now, it was time for the big prize, the Batarian homeworld itself.

News stations had struggled to provide useful information to the public, the Reich had only released what information they deemed nessecery for the public to know. They had painted a picture, that showed Batarian aggression as the cause for the war. Germany had gained the moral highground, telling the public that they would rid the entire galaxy of pirates and slavers. The aliens had done something no one had expected, they were supporting the German war effort, all though in a more minor way.

There was even reports of volunteers from the Asari, Salarian and even Turian people groups. Their numbers were limited, but they put the Reich in a better light. The German war machine had never looked more glamorous in the spot light.

* * *

 **24/3 2056**

 **DKM Mecklenburg, part of the Deutshe 3rd fleet.**

 **On route to Khar'shan, Batarian homeworld.**

Jane sat in silence inside the briefing room. Officers were going over the plans made by the Oberkommando, and they were to be followed to the latter. That didn't mean that some officers wouldn't get creative. They all suggested different ways to do it, some ways improved the speed of the attack, other saved more lives. They argued with each other about with apporch was the best.

"What do you think, Shepard?" A officer asked.

Jane had to admit, she hadn't paid any attention to their circus. She was a lot better at improvising on the battlefield, where she could get a better visual. She walked over the interactive table, where the plans were layed out.

"Looks good" She remarked.

"See? It's a good plan." The officer said as he turned to another one, that seemingly had disagreed with him.

"I still think we should drop fallschirmjägers behind their lines, then send in the army afterwards. They won't be prepared for that."

"You would be sacrificing that division. And besides, we don't control the fallschirmjägers, Luftwaffe got the final say on that."

The officer mumbled something, but it was largely ignored by the larger crowd. The officers went back to do minor details, Jane simply fell back into her seat. She felt like she could sleep, she was just so tired. When she first joined up, she would always be nervous for up-coming operations and perhaps even battles. Perhaps she had gone numb?

Before she could continue her line of thought, a intelligence officer walked in through the door. "Großadmiral Wertheim is on the line. Shall I put him through?" He asked.

"Yes please." One of the higher ranking officers replied.

The intelligence officer typed in some commands on the interactive table. The hologram of the veteran admiral came to light. " Großadmiral" One of the officer greeted as he made a salute, the rest followed suit.

"At ease." Theodor ordered. They all did as requested.

"Oberkommando has just updated the plan of attack. Let me read the changes-" As he went over each point, the interactive table showed each change. Jane followed with limited interest, that was until he mentioned her name.

"-And Oberfeldwebel Shepard, I want you leading the first battalion that lands."

"Me?" Jane was confused, as far as she knew, only Oberstleutnants were permitted to lead battalions. To be brutally honest, the thought scared her, she had never lead anything close to that size. The most she had been in command of was around 12 men, or a small squad.

"Yes, you."

"I don't think I can do that, sir." She replied.

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Oberfeldwebel?"

"...No, Sir."

"Great. Now, the terrian is very similar to that of Earth, with large open fields. They have urban centers, and that should be our main point of attack. Batarian sources claim that the planet has about 15 billion Batarians, but we can't confirm that. Shepard, your Battalion will land as the first, you are part of the 24th infantry division, you are to focus fire on key defences in your area until the rest can land. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, the operation will start at 1000, be prepared." Theodor remarked.

* * *

 **A few days earlier.**

 **Omega**

Drapor was worried, he was about to do something he wasn't quite sure of. He had grown up on Khar'shan, but had been exiled due to his... less than legal activites, mostly involving some creative accounting with state money. Now, he would forever be unwelcome on the planet, if he went through with this.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to head through the door that would mark the point of no return. A deal, where he provided information, in exchange for protection and money. He tried to justify his own actions, mostly with 'They will wipe them out either way' or 'this might save some lives'.

He was greeted by several humans inside the room. 4 Guards and a officer by the looks of it. The officer was sitting by the table, smoking a cigarette. Two guards were by the door, and the other two behind the officer. They meaned business, full armor and assault rifles. Drapor was no expert on the german military, but he was certain that they were the elite. He had heard about them, 'The SS', he had no idea what it was short for, but people had to be careful around them.

"Drapor. I'm glad you could make it. Please sit down. I'm Sturmscharführer Ruprecht Lemaan" Ruprecht greeted.

"I thought we would only meet us two." Drapor remarked with great worry in his voice. He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Take it easy, consider them... Insurence, that we get the Information. Do you have it with you?" Ruprecht asked.

Drapor looke nervously around. "Yes" He replied as he grabbed the data drive from his pocket. "Do you have my payment?" He asked.

"Of course! 500.000 credits, was it?" Ruprecht asked.

"Yeah, and protection!" Drapor answered.

"Ahhh yes, that is right. We have granted you a home on our most diverse colony. Now, can you hand over the data?" Ruprecht requested as he held out his hand.

Drapor was hesitant to give him the data. He felt fucked no matter what he did, he had fucked himself by coming in here, and would now fuck over his entire species. He really didn't have much of a choice now.

He handed the information over. He placed it in Ruprecht's gloved hand, it was made of leather. Then, it was over. It was out of Drapor's hands, pardon the pun. Now, the war could roll on more smoothly, at least for the germans.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Drapor." Ruprecht commented as he placed the data drive inside a briefcase. The case made a click noise as it was closed.

"And my payment?" Drapor asked. Ruprecht nodded to one of the guard, who went to the back to find something. Hopefully his payment.

Then, something else happened. One of the guard moved behind Drapor and pulled out a pistol. Before Drapor could even react, Ruprecht spoke: "Simply business. I'm sure you understand" Then a bullet entered Drapor's skull. He died instantly.

"Dummkopf." Ruprecht remarked as Drapor's dead body dropped to the ground. Ruprecht quickly called up his superiors.

"Haben Sie es?" The voice asked from his omni-tool.

"Ja, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, ob es wahr ist."

"Und Drapor?"

"Tot"

"Sehr gut, Herr Sturmscharführer. Bitte, senden Sie die Informationen so schnell wie möglich."

"Jawohl."

Ruprecht looked around the room to see if he missed something before he would leave. He quickly concluded that he had everything he needed.

"Lass uns gehen." Ruprecht said as he was about to leave. One of his guards stopped him.

"Und der Leiche?" The guard asked. Prefering to the dead body of Drapor on the ground.

"Verlassen es. Dieser Ort ist an den Geruch gewöhnt."

"Jawohl, Herr Sturmscharführer."

They all left the place. Leaving the body behind to rot.

* * *

 **24/3 2056**

 **DKM Mecklenburg, part of the Deutshe 3rd fleet.**

Jane strapped the Stahlhelm on tight. She was about to go to war, once again. It never felt any different. She was more worried about her battalion, and how they would serve under her. She really hoped she wouldn't let anyone down. Letting out a sigh, she put on her ammunition belt, the belt buckle shined in the light. _Gott mit uns_ was written on it.

 _I sure hope he is._ She thought to herself as she checked her rifle for any errors. She was quick to decide everything looked fine.

"Alright everyone! I need you all to check each other equipment and make sure everything is alright! The shelling begins in about 10 minutes." Jane ordered.

Her troops quickly did as ordered. Comrades helped each other, cracking jokes like they weren't going to war to kill other beings. The wonders of being naïve. They would know soon enough. Jane also took the time to make sure all her stuff was okay.

The only hope she had, was that the shelling would soften up the defenses quite a bit. Otherwise, they would get torn to shreds. Then again, this was their home planet, they would defend it, tooth and nail. Just like humans with earth.

"Frau Oberfeldwebel, what about the Batarian navy?" A private asked.

"The 2nd and 4th fleet are distracting their navy in the nearby systems. Last I heard, our navy were giving them hell." Shepard replied.

"Understood, Frau Oberfeldwebel."

She hoped their navy wasn't going to show up. The Batarian navy wasn't large, but it could still do some damage. There wasn't really anything she could do about it, that was the Kriegsmarine's job to handle. She went to one of the window and looked out. She could see the relay now, once they were through, the attack would begin. She wondered what would happen afterwards.

Then, the entire 3rd fleet was thrown into the Batarian home system. Their main weapon? A rebuild DKM Eva braun, converted into a super carrier, able to host thousands of fighters for their needs. The fighters began their dog fight with what fighters the Batarians sent out as defenses.

The German fighters were better build, and could withstand more damage. Their weapons regined superior to the Batarian ones. The fight was one-sided, and while the Batarian had the advantage of being in their own system, it didn't make much difference.

The Batarian fighters were too busy focusing on the German fighters, to even try and stop the giant dreadnoughts on their way into orbit of their homeplanet. Jane could see the entire thing happening from the window in the loading bay. The German fighters showed no mercy, when they had demobilized a fighter, then they still went in for the kill.

"Alright, get on the transports!" Jane ordered. Her battalion quickly rushed to the aircraft and awaited further orders from their commander. Jane boarded last, and now awaited only the final order to begin the operation from the Großadmiral.

Then, the sound of their cannons firing and shells hitting the metal floor echoed throughout the steel corridors of the vessel. Say what you want about the Reich, but they understand warfare, they understand taking down another species and making sure they stay down.

The shelling went on for some hours, the crew had been small talking most of the time. Some had begun to grow nervous. Perhaps realization had kicked in, or maybe it was something else. Jane didn't know. Then, the greenlight was given, they were to start the attack.

The transports left all the major vessels. Inside, men and machines alike were heading for war. Armored divisions were heading there as well. It was once again time for slaughter, the dinner bell had been rung. They could all hear the battle brewing, the sound of artillery being fired from the Batarian home world.

"We just lost transport 2!" Came a voice from the comm.

 _Shit_ Jane thought, that was about 42 men gone. Their Transport came ever so closer to the planet. As they were about 2 minutes away from their landing point, a shell hit their shuttle.

"I'M LOSING CONTROL!" The pilot yelled as he tried to regain control over the aircraft. Some soldiers began to panic, worried if they were going to die. Shepard tried to get everyone to calm down. "Buckle down!" She screamed as an order. In the midst of chaos, her soldiers listened to her, and did as told. Jane tried to strap herself down, and she hoped for the best. For the first time, in probably years, she let out a prayer to god.

She had never been much of a believer, she never really had any reason to. Religion wasn't as important in human culture as it had been, it had been replaced by the cult of the Führer. But in that moment, she muttered a quick prayer, asking for help.

The Transport made impact with the ground, it knocked Jane unconscious. It was peaceful, the silent nothing. Like sleeping, but without dreaming. She felt herself floating away, perhaps to the afterlife, or maybe something else. Just as she was about to reach where ever she was going, something pulled her out.

" Oberfeldwebel! Are you okay?" A private asked as he shaked Jane back into reality.

Jane needed a moment to get her bearings again. She had been close to death, and now, she was back. It had happened so fast. She saw the downed aircraft, they had crashlanded in a small wheat field, or whatever they grew on this planet. The transport was largely intact, but some wiring hang loose from the side of it, creating sparks.

Jane quickly checked the transport for survivors, and she found a few. After pulled out several of her men, she noticed the pilot was dead. Just as she ahd gotten the last breathing one out, the transport caught fire. It began to spread unto the field.

"Quickly, the tree line!" Jane ordered. They were in the open, and they had no way of knowing if enemies were closeby. Most of her crew stormed there as fast as possible. One stayed behind, trying to get inside the transport.

"Come on, Private!" Jane ordered.

"I can't leave him behind!" The private replied as he tried to find a way inside the burning wreckage.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Jacob! My best friend. I can't leave him!" He almost cried as he tried to open op a passage inside the transport. Jane had already checked all, if his friend hadn't made it out with the others, then he was dead.

"There is nothing more you can do for him, come on."

"NO! I REFUSE!"

Jane had to drag him unwillingly all the way to the treeline. As soon as they came to the others, the private broke down crying. Jane felt bad for him, she really did. But there was nothing more to do for the poor souls lost.

"Are you getting anything?" Jane asked the field-radio operator, who was trying his hardest to get through.

"I'm afraid not, Oberfeldwebel. I can't get through to central command, nor the fleet for that matter." He replied as he kept trying.

"They must have a jamming tower. How strong is the interference?" Jane asked.

"Very strong, can't get anything through nor can I receive anything. What are your orders?" He asked back.

"We scout up ahead, I'll take a small squad, you stay here with the wounded, and you keep trying to get through." Jane ordered.

"Jawohl!"

Jane picked those who were still battle ready, she had enough to create a squad of 12 men, she left some behind to watch over the rest. Their medic also stayed with the wounded, that only made sense. They moved through the treeline, it was like earth, yet alien at the same time.

A solid 45 minutes later, and they spotted the jamming tower ahead, it was part of what seemed like a medium sized military station. Jane observed it through her pair of binoculars. She looked for a weakness in their defenses, from what she gathered, there was about 60-70 men stationed there. That made it a almost 1 to 6, she really needed an advantage.

"How many grenades do we have?" Jane asked, while still eyeing the station.

"2 each, Oberfeldwebel" One replied.

She began to think, she spotted what appered to be an armory, and she began to think. If they could blown up the armory, which undoubtly had a huge stockpile of ammunition, they could probably create a distraction.

"Hand me 4 grenades." Jane ordered. They did as told. "I'm going to try and sneak my way into the armory, when you hear gunfire, you begin attacking from the rear. Understood?"

"Yes Oberfeldwebel!" They all replied.

Jane then went off. Going through the treeline, using it as cover to get close to the base. As she came closer and closer, she wondered how the fleet and the rest of the army was doing. They seemed to have some artillery stationed there, that was firing at the fleet in orbit. It was like clock work, perhaps, if she timed it right, she could use it to her advantage.

She finally came up to the wall of the compound. She climbed it, she went slow, making sure to make as little noise as possible. She peaked her head over the wall, she looked around for the soldiers roaming within, as soon as it was clear, she jumped over the wall and down into the base.

She moved with careful steps, the ground was muddy. She had equipped her knife, since her weapons weren't silenced.

A soldier was blocking her path, she had to take him out in order to proceed. She moved slowly behind him, and when she was in range: She raised her combat knife high, and jammed it into the back of the head of the Batarian soldier. The soldier fell to the ground as soon as she removed the knife. Now, she had to hid the body, or she would be captured most likely. Thinking quickly, she dragged the life-less batarian behind some boxes. At least he would be out of eye-range.

Moving forward, she came to the armory. Opening the door, she realized that she underestimated the amount of ammunition and shells stored there.

She moved to the center of the huge room and began planting the grenades. These new grenades were equipped with the feature to time them. She set the timer for a few minutes, that should be enough for her to get away. She left the armory, only to be confronted with what she had hoped wouldn't happen.

About 4 Batarian stood with their rifles raised, pointing at her. "How stupid do you think we are? Did you really think we wouldn't notice you breaking in?" Their, what Shepard believed to be their officer, asked.

Instead of answering him, she counted down in her head. "Take the bitch inside, find out what she knows." The Batarian ordered, and in that moment, the countdown inside Jane's head reached zero. The explosion forced them all on the ground. Jane reached for her gun and popped the four Batarians. A larger firefight broke outside the walls of the compound. Now, she had to do her second job, taking out the jamming tower.

She moved inside the building, and she looked over the controls. All of them was written in the Batarian language.

 _Can't this ever be simple?_ Jane thought as she began to try and figure out which one was the 'shut-down' button. She might have concentrated too hard, because she didn't hear the Batarian creeping up on her. Only in the last second, did she notice him. The knife was meant for her, but it was jammed into the controls. Jane took the opportunity to punch the Batarian as he tried to get his knife back out.

After a few hits, the Batarian decided to abandon his attempt to get the knife again. Then, they fought, they struggled for dominace. Jane was good at dodging the attacks, but could not really counter them. The Batarian grew frustrated, and took matters a step further. Taking a leap forward, he bit down in the flesh of her right forearm. His needle-like teeth got a good grip. He managed to pin her under him.

Just as she thought that she would die, a bullet went clean through the Batarians skull. The body dropped to the ground beside her, and she got up. She tried to stop the bleeding with her left hand, but she knew that Medi-gel was needed.

" Oberfeldwebel! Are you okay?" The private asked as he rushed to her aid.

"I need Medi-gel, or something to stop the bleeding with." She ordered .

"Jawohl!" The private replied, and went out to find some.

Jane took another look at the controls once he was gone. It seemed that the batarian had helped her in some way, his knife had disabled the jamming tower, giving them communication with the fleet and central command once again.

Now the invasion could really begin.

* * *

 **Once again, I provide translation for whatever German is used in the chapter. I'm sorry if the German isn't 100% correct, it really isn't my strong suit.**

" **Dummkopf."= "Idiot"**

" **Haben Sie es?"= "Do you have it?"**

" **Ja, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, ob es wahr ist."= "Yes, but we have no way of knowing if it is true or not."**

" **Und Drapor?"= "And Drapor?"**

" **Tot"= "Dead"**

" **Sehr gut, Herr Sturmscharführer. Bitte, senden Sie die Informationen so schnell wie möglich."= "Very good, Mr. storm squad leader. Please, bring the information as soon as possible."**

" **Jawohl."= "Yes sir"**

" **Lass uns gehen."= "Let's go"**

" **Und der Leiche?"= "And the body?"**

" **Verlassen es. Dieser Ort ist an den Geruch gewöhnt."= "Leave it. This station is used to the smell"**


	14. Chapter 14: Khar'shan part 2

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I know it isn't cool, but a lot of stuff keeps happening privately. I hope you all understand.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, and please do post feedback.**

 **Kind regards**

 **KanisRussell**

* * *

 **24/3 2056**

 **Khar'shan**

Shepard didn't know it, but the capturing of the Jamming tower had been the first victory in the fight against the Batarians. She waited patiently for her fellow soldiers to arrive at her location. They had the wounded with them. Hopes were that they could be air lifted out to the fleet to receive medical attention.

"Shepard! I got a signal through!" The radio operator cheered. Jane quickly went over to him.

"This is Oberfeldwebel Jane Shepard speaking, is any one there?" She asked.

There was some static, but then a voice came through: "Good to have you back in action Oberfeldwebel. We need you to link up with the rest of your battalion about 15 clicks to the north. We have sent you the coordinates. The orders remain the same otherwise. Good work on the jamming tower, we will be able to send you further updates." She didn't know who was on the other side, but she was very glad to have communication with the fleet once more.

"What about the wounded?" She asked. She could see the wounded in the room, clinging onto life. They were not fit for battle right now, or in the near future.

There was silence on the other end, for a moment Jane began to fear what the response might be. "We will send an evac. But you need to get going." They replied. Jane thought about the response for a moment, should she just leave and hope no Batarian units would show up and finish them off? She didn't know, but the clock was ticking and her duty was required elsewhere. She wasn't proud of it, but she had to do it.

"Yes sir." She said, the connection closed down and she looked over the room. "I need two privates to stay here with the wounded. The rest shall follow me." She ordered. There were quickly two volunteers. "Stay here, lock yourself in. Don't answer unless you know them to be friendly." Jane ordered. The Soldiers nodded.

The rest stepped into the light. Now it was time for a hike. Her map on her omni-tool showed the way, 15 kilometers to the north. They just started walked, using the woods as cover from any Batarian patrols, be it land or airborne. Their gear got more and more heavy as they walked through the dense forest. They neared their desired location, and they saw that the troops had already set up a makeshift camp. They awaited their leader.

They were busy eating their rations, they had been struck there. Not that they couldn't proceed, a lieutenant would have taken Jane's place, but they chose to await news if she made it. Jane stepped on a small stick, causing everyone in the camp to take their weapons and point them at Jane and her teammates. They quickly saw it was a friendly. As she came closer, they saw that is was indeed her. They began cheering, their hero had returned.

Jane took the moment to relax for a bit. She got a MRE and some water, which she quickly got down her throat to quench her thirst. Hope had returned to not only her, but her entire battalion. After a while of eating, she felt a lot of energy return to her. Like she wanted to just... Do something. She figured, why not move out now? Her battalion had rested for long enough, and they were eager to see something action. Only time would tell if they felt the same way once the whole invasion was over. That brought another question to her mind: What would happen afterwards?

Such questions were best left unanswered for someone in her position. That was for the Generals, Admirals and leaders to figure out. She was a soldier, right down to the core. It was not her place to criticize or even argue for her own vision of what should happen. She had her orders. She then gathered up everyone and told them what their orders were. Apparently some recon units had spotted a big Batarian military camp a few clicks to the west. The order was to besiege it, and take it. Their force of about 500 men was more than enough to handle it, if the Intel was correct. They could only hope as much.

A young corporal went up to her side. "Frau Oberfeldwebel?" He asked to get her attention.

"What is it?" Jane replied as she loaded a new clip into her sidearm.

"What about the rest of the division? Weren't we supposed to wait for them?" He asked.

"We are more than capable to handle this on our own. No need to worry your little head about it." Jane answered as she padded him on the shoulder.

The corporal knew better than to question her. There was a reason she was a higher rank than him. So he simply nodded and went back to his troops. They prepared to march towards the location. Everyone packed up their gear and went into formation. They began marching towards the base. They, once again, used the tree line as their cover. Scouts were sent ahead to make scout it out further. They reported back with their findings.

Jane quickly divided her troops so the siege could be as efficient as possible. They all went where they were ordered to go. The base was large, and it probably hosted close to 1500 Batarian soldiers. She realized she couldn't just storm it. The Wehrmacht might be better trained and equipped, but the Batarians had numbers and possible a shit ton of weapons in there.

Jane once again decided to go in at first, but with a few team mates this time. She didn't know why she began to do it. The idea was similar to what she did at the jamming tower. Blow up their ammo reserve and take them out in their confusion. She ordered her troops to say behind, and to begin their attack once they heard the fireworks go off.

She moved with careful steps, she didn't want to let them know she was there. She was helped over the wall by one of soldiers. She quickly scanned the area before landing, making sure no one is around. "Come on over!" She whispered just loud enough for them to hear it. As they climbed over, Jane attached a silencer to her pistol.

 _Should make things a little easier._ She thought. They began to move toward what they assumed to be the arsenal. They had to take out a few patrolling soldiers on the way, and they hoped they weren't required to send in regular updates.

They finally arrived at the arsenal; she spilt her team into two. "You guys set the bombs to explode, and then get the hell out of there. The rest are with me, we are going to open every fucking door in here." Jane ordered. They all nodded in understanding. The demolition crew went into the arsenal with the bags of explosives.

"Let's go find the control room." Jane ordered. They once again nodded. They began searching around; making sure no one saw them. Most of the soldiers in the base must have been in their barracks. It was kind of weird, a whole war was going on, and the soldiers were getting R&R? Something was not right. At any rate, they needed to take down the base. They pretty much tip-toed their way across the biggest building in the complex, hoping no one would hear them. They finally got to the control room, or at least what looked to be the control room. They were quick to translate what each button did. They awaited only the signal from the demolition crew to begin.

They got their signal, in the form of a large explosion. It went off like fireworks, like a victory day parade in Germania. Jane quickly pushed the right buttons and opened every door inside the place, and then the alarm sounded. She could hear the confusion in the shouts of the Batarian officers trying to organize their men. Jane equipped her rifle and readied herself. They would try to take back the control room any minute now.

Then, firefights broke out. All hell was loose. Her soldiers that had been waiting outside stormed in, and took them even further by surprise. As the bloodbath continued, Jane joined forces with her soldiers and helped them fight down the many rows of Batarians trying to stop them. Most of the Batarians didn't have a good weapon, whatever worth-while weapons they had, had been stored in the arsenal.

They fought for a long time, it became a stalemate. No side could get the better of the other. Jane was simply way down on manpower, some of her own had already died trying to take this base. Then, as if her day couldn't get any worse, her radio called out. "eeerrhhhh... Oberfeldwebel?" It asked.

"What is it? I'm a little busy here!" She called back.

"We got a slight problem..." It was the corporal on the other end.

"Well. What is the problem?" She asked as she continued firing.

"They got reinforcement going in from the north."

 _Shit._

"How many?" Jane asked as she took cover.

"We count at least three battalions." The Corporal replied.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"And one of them is an armored battalion..." He added.

"Fuck me..." She remarked. "Thanks for the heads up." She finished. They were now fucked in every way possible. There was no way they could fight off that many. It was only a matter of time before they arrived. Their own reinforcement was miles away, busy doing something else.

As their enemies came closer, Jane called out. "Does this base have ANYTHING that could take them on?" She asked.

"With all due respect Oberfeldwebel. We blew up their arsenal..." A private replied.

"Oh..." She had completely forgotten about that. So they had, in a sense, fucked themselves even more. "God damnit." She muttered as she continued firing. "Try to raise the fleet! See if they can help!" She ordered.

"Jawohl!" He replied. Jane would have done it herself, but there were more pressing matters that required her attention.

They fought for another half hour before the Batarian reinforcement was in range. Their armored battalion was giving them hell and then some. The walls began to crumble, their morale hit rock bottom. It became clear to all her soldiers, that war wasn't glory. She wished they knew before they embarked on this mission.

Then, when all seemed hopeless, she was saved by the sky once more. "This is Eagle Squadron. We suggest all Wehrmacht personal evacuate immediately. Over." Her radio stated. She could cry in joy if she had the time. "You heard the man. GET OUT!" She ordered. All her soldiers quickly ran out the gates they had entered in. The Batarians believed that they had won, so they began cheering at their victory.

Their belief of a victory was short lived; the fighters came fast and hard. They released pure hell on the Batarians, giving them no mercy. The battalions tried to fight back, they had an AA tank in their numbers, but it simply couldn't keep up with the Reich's superior aircrafts. The whole slaughtering of the Batarian took less than 30 minutes for the Luftwaffe to achieve.

"Thanks for the help!" Jane cried into her radio.

"Glad to be of service." One of the pilots replied, she could hear the smile behind the voice.

Jane relaxed a bit. She sat down on a rock as she caught her breath again. She didn't think it would have been that hard to take the base, but she should have known. She was selfish, too worried about her own pride, that cost several of her men their lives. Her men were too tired to even cheer over their victory.

They went back to their camp, and settled in. A supply shuttle came with new rations for them. Everyone ate their like they haven't eaten in 3 weeks, they were hungry, and who could blame them? Jane once again found a rock to sit on a little outside the camp. As she ate, she just stared over the landscape. The sun was coming down, it was actually quite beautiful. There was a great many questions in her brain; she didn't have an answer any one of them. She had been given a great honor with this leadership position, but she felt so lost.

She went to sleep with those thoughts still buried in her mind.

* * *

 **27/3 2056**

A few days went by, they were mostly uneventful. Some of her men were still in shock over the horrors of war. They had only been given vague information and orders. They hadn't had a run-in with the Batarian army since their victory. And she was grateful for that. Despite what she thought of herself, her men were quite happy with her. They saw a leader, who saw them through a hard fight.

She sighed as she looked over the map of the region they were in. Her officer stood beside her in the tent, trying to figure out their next move. Suddenly, the radio came to life. "Fleet calling Oberfeldwebel Shepard. Over." It called out. Jane quickly ran over and picked up the microphone.

"Oberfeldwebel Shepard here. Over." She replied, awaiting further instructions.

"Fallschirmjägers landed in the Batarian capital this morning, there were successful in capturing most of the Batarian leadership. It is finished. Over" It stated.

She could hardly believe it, they war had almost just started, and now they were the victors? It seemed weird. There was no way the Batarian would just lay down their arms; they hated the Humans with a passion. "What are our orders? Over." She asked.

"Regroup with 24th infantry division, 22 clicks to the east. Await further orders upon arrival. Over." The voice ordered.

"Understood sir. Over." Jane said as a final note.

The officers looked at her in an understanding manner. They were ready to move out. "Gather up the men, we move out in 30 minutes." She ordered. The officers quickly got to work. They got the men into formation in almost no time. They were ready to march towards their location. They packed up their tents, and loaded them into trucks.

They walked along the dirt roads of the countryside. Dead soldiers lied in the ditches, mostly Batarians, but sometimes a human would be there as well. The entire trip smelled of death. There had been several forests fires, probably man made. They even spotted some wildlife running around with burn marks on them. Her soldiers were tried; they had endured much in a few days. This march didn't help them.

They reached the HQ of the 24th division. It was massive to say the least. Almost a small city in itself. Jane marched right into the tent of the commanders. They were looking over maps of the whole region.

"Oberfeldwebel. Glad you could join us." Jane recognized the man as Generalleutnant Nicolas Hering. The man in charge of the division.

"Thank you, sir." Jane replied as she took a seat.

"Great work on the jamming tower and the base. But we got more pressing matters to discuss." He stated.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she sat up right in the chair.

"Batarian soldiers have refused to acknowledge the armistice. They have resorted to guerrilla warfare. New orders are to hunt them down, bring them to their knees." Nicolas answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Understood." Jane remarked as she got up.

"Come over and take a look." He ordered. She did as requested.

"These are the spots we think most of them are hiding in. Our work is far from done." He said while adjusting his visor cap.

She looked over the map; there were several hundred dots all over the map. Their work was indeed far from done. But the hard part was over.


	15. Chapter 15: Peace-keeping

**Hey guys!**

 **It's me again! Happy D-Day to all of you! And happy 1 year anniversary to me!**

 **Here is another chapter for you to enjoy! It's a bit short, but it's the best I could muster for now. Exams are currently trying to kill me... soooooo...**

* * *

 **7/8 2056**

 **Khar'shan**

Conquest, War, Famine and Death. The four horsemen of the apocalypse. It would seem like the apocalypse already had arrived in the eyes of Batarians. Those four things had become daily routine. No longer were they the masters of their own planet.

It was called a Reich Protektorat. Officially under the protection of the Reich, in reality, it might as well be called a puppet regime. The peace signing had been short, but it had been broadcasted all over the Reich and the wider Galaxy. Still, it was only worth the paper it was written on. Pretty much all of the Batarian armed forces refused to cooperate, declaring themselves a government in exile. They had fled to colonies and the Terminus system. What was left on Khar'shan was a broken population that lived under curfew and a government that only cared about pleasing the German overlords.

So, all soldiers stationed there were giving a mission: Keep the peace, at all costs. That was what Jane was doing. Every day, they would patrol the hillsides, the countryside and the cities. Stop any attack before it could happen. Easier said than done. And then was the whole thing about morals.

They once found a camp, located deep within the forest. The men had surrendered after a few days of fighting. Once Jane and her squad got into the camp, she was horrified at what she saw. It wasn't just men populating the camp, but Women and children too. Marching off children in handcuffs was probably the hardest thing she has ever done, even if they are Batarians. Handing them off to the Gestapo and being told they were going to _'re-education camps'_ was hard as well.

The driver was the one to bring Jane back from her thoughts. They were currently transporting supplies to an outpost in a convoy. The driver tapped Jane on her shoulder. "You okay Oberfeldwebel?" He asked concerned as he tried his best to keep his focus on the road.

Jane tried her best to slap herself back into reality. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied and took a little pause. "Just a bit tired." She added.

"That's understandable, you have been working overtime." The driver remarked.

Jane was close to drifting into sleep. The driver was right. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep due to her hours of working. But it was mostly due to her constant thinking. These last few months had been tough on her.

As she was slowly closing her eyes, she noticed something. They were driving through a valley, and she could swear she saw something up in the hills. She blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. The hills were full of trees; it wasn't clear what it was. After blinking a few times, it appeared to be gone. She sighed in relief; she didn't want to battle right now.

Things have a habit of changing in a matter of seconds. Jane knew that, and she almost hated herself for brushing it off, when she heard the rocket being fired from the hills. It was headed straight for the transport she was in. She felt the heat, and then blackness engulfed her. It was almost peaceful, and she began to believe she was dead.

That was until she was pulled from unconsciousness sleep by the smoke. She coughed a few times as she tried to get her bearings. She quickly noticed she was hanging upside down, the seatbelt being the only thing keeping her from falling. The driver was dead, no question about it. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt; she knew that it was only a matter of time before the smoke got her. She could hear the faint sounds of gunfire outside the transport. Men shouting in German to each other.

She kicked the door open and breathed in the fresh air. Her rifle was nowhere in sight, so she unholstered her pistol and took cover behind a rock. In was only then she realized she was wounded. Her left arm dislocated and a rib broken giving her a hard time breathing. She fired off a few shots against the attackers up in the hills.

She was scared shitless when some of her soldiers pulled her away from the rock. She didn't know what to do, and that was the scariest part. She was their leader, and yet she was scared. They pulled her to a safer location, and she realized she couldn't hear properly at the moment.

She silently thanked the Wehrmacht for training the soldiers so well. They knew what to do. They survived. Jane tried her hardest to get back in the game, to hold her weight. Seconds felt like hours as they fought. There was no clear winner in sight. She began to regain her hearing again, the ringing wasn't there anymore. A soldier helped her relocate her arm. It hurt like hell, but it needed to be done. Now, it was just sore.

She began barking orders again. Telling them where to move, and when to shoot. It was still a battle for survival. Jane took deep breaths as she fired her pistol, she even managed to kill one. Watching the body fall down the hill gave her a sweet sense of pride. Then, the sound of shuttles coming dominated the scene. At first, she feared it was the Batarians' backup. But it wasn't, it was the wrath of the Reich.

The guns of the shuttles roared as they tore apart the Batarians and the ground they stood upon. Jane could almost cry in relief as she watched the scene unfold. And, when the guns stopped their roar, it became quiet, really quiet. For a moment, she enjoyed the silence, until some soldiers began screaming in pain at their battle wounds.

* * *

 **12/9 2056**

 **Citadel.**

Her wounds were enough to get her some leave. She had been sent to the Citadel once again. It was the same hotel as the last time she was there. She was bored to death in the room. The TV didn't give any form for entertainment. She sighed as she turned off the TV. Since there was nothing better to do, she might as well go for a walk.

She put on her visor cap and walked out the door. She locked the door behind her and began to walk around the presidium. It was a nice scenery, a good change. All the species of aliens that lived on the Citadel had gotten used to the presence of humans. Pretty much in the only humans on the citadel where either diplomats, Soldiers or business people. So, they didn't look twice when they saw her roaming around.

She got brave, and decided to check out the wards. That could prove deadly if some angry Batarians were hiding down there. Yet, she feared no evil. She had her pistol strapped to her hip, which should protect her against anyone trying to pick a fight.

Still, the rumors were true. She was giving more dirty looks in the wards. Everywhere she went, there was eyes following her. And she really felt uncomfortable. Especially with the occasional remarks from the population that lived there.

"Go back to where you came from!"

"What are you doing here, child killer?"

At some point, she went back. She couldn't take it anymore. The presidium was like a safe-haven for her. She breathed in deeply as she came back up. She decided she might as well get something to eat. The embassy had a pretty good cafeteria. After showing ID at the lobby, she was permitted to enter.

She took a seat and ordered some simple food. A sandwich. As she waited for the food, she suddenly heard the TV speak up. She turned to see what was going on. Everyone in the cafeteria did the same.

"Breaking news! There was an attempt on the Führer's life today!" Everyone reacted in shock as they heard the news. The news reporter when on to explain further.

"The Führer was supposed to give a speech in Münich this morning, but was forced to cancel due to his escort being stuck in Nürnberg. A bomb went off under the speaker stand where he was supposed to speak. No one was harmed, but the explosion would have killed the Führer, if he had been there." Everyone was sort of calm when they learned that the Führer was okay, but still, someone had managed to plant a bomb.

"No one has taken responsibility for the attempt yet, but the Münich police department has issued a statement, saying that it is most likely the People's Voice (A known terrorist group) that is behind it. They told the press, that they are working hard to solve the case, but still urged the German people to be vigilant, and report any unusual activity to the police."

The room turned to chatter, rumors in the making. Jane fell back into her seat, unsure of what to think. Someone actually tried to kill the Führer? What did they think was going to happen? She had heard about 'the People's voice'. They were the most hunted terrorist group around, often featured as one of the biggest enemies of the Reich.

She overheard a couple of SS troops speaking: "The weak always see themselves as heroes. This group isn't soldiers, they are children. We will kill them."

"Amen Brother. It's people like them that give humanity a bad name."

She couldn't even enjoy her sandwich when she got it. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to question her own morals. She didn't have time for that. When she finished her sandwich, she payed the bill and hurried out and back to the hotel. Once she got there, she fell down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **12/9 2056**

 **Oberkommando Station.**

 **Interrogation rooms.**

Michael Hohenlohe walked down the metal corridor, hearing his own boots echo through the small space. The faint screams of those being interrogated could be heard, he payed no mind to it. He finally came to the room he desired to be in. He opened the door slowly as the officer in the room ceased his beating of the Batarian strapped to a chair. Blood on the ground and on the Batarian's face. He had already lost an eye.

"That's enough for now. Let me speak to him." Michael ordered. The officer nodded and went out of the room. The Batarian remained silent as Michael paced around the room a bit.

"I admire your loyalty to your blood lusting friends. It reminds of a faithful dog." Michael spoke as he took a closer look on the torture equipment that was on the small table beside the Batarian.

"Fuck you!" The Batarian muttered as he spat out some blood on Michael's uniform.

"You don't get, do you? Your time is up. The Batarians will be no more." Michael explained as he slapped the Batarian.

"I ain't telling you shit." The Batarian remarked as he recovered for the slap.

Michael grabbed a small device from the table. "What is that?!" The Batarian asked concerned.

"This, my friend, is a finger breaker." Michael answered as he placed the Batarian's finger in the device. Then he cranked it, and a snapping sound was heard. The Batarian screamed out in pain.

"You want to keep going? You got nine more." Michael asked. The Batarian began to calm down a bit, but he remained silent.

"The location of the fleet. I want it... NOW!" Michael yelled in the Batarian's face.

"I don't... I don't... I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" The Batarian yelled back.

Michael shook his head. "Then you are of no use to us." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Batarian's head.

"No! PLEASE!" The Batarian pleaded. It was useless. A loud bang was heard as blood began oozing out of the wound in the Batarian's head. He was dead.

The officer came back in and saw the scene before him. "Clean it up." Michael ordered as he went back out. The officer nodded and began to unstrap the body.

* * *

 **21/9 2056**

 **The Führer's office in Germania.**

A collection of Generals and Admirals was sitting at the table in the Führer's office. Christoffer Hitler entered through the grand door and everyone raised themselves to greet the Führer. Christoffer walked over to his chair.

"Gentlemen, please be seated." He ordered. They all did as asked. "Now, you all know why we are here. We need someone special, someone who can fill their role as a Spectre. Who have you chosen?"

The SS leader was the first to speak up. "Friedrich Hartmann. The best specialist we have. He has taken on countless missions, he prefers stealthy tactics. No one is more fit than him."

A Field marshal of the Heer spoke up next. "We have chosen Jane Shepard-" before he could continue, the SS leader interrupted him.

"Jane Shepard? A woman? Have you gone mad?"

"Let him finish." The Führer ordered, and the SS leader backed off.

"She is capable. She has proven herself at Neu Saxony and in the attack on Khar'shan."

"Hmmmm. And what is the Navy's recommendation?" The Führer asked.

"We support the Army's candidate. She has proven herself many times." Großadmiral Theodor answered.

"Then she will be the one we keep a close eye on for now on." The Führer decided.

"Mein Führer, what are you doing? Letting a non-Aryan become a Spectre? This is madness!" The SS leader protested.

"Calm down. She has now been given anything yet. Once the time comes, she will be tested." The Führer remarked.

And tested she would be.


	16. Chapter 16: Danger lurking

**15/10 2056.**

 **Vancouver, Reichsprotektorat Canada.**

For the past few decades, Vancouver had been transformed into a major ship building city in the Americans. It had also grown to one of the most populated cities west of the Atlantic. The Reich prided itself on being the ones to build up the city and give the population work. Yet, the city had a pretty diverse class system. They rich lived in their luxury apartments, looking down on all the hard working lower classes that went to the dry dock every day for work.

Jane didn't know why she had been posted here. But she didn't complain. It was home, even if she spent most of the time on the streets. Her time off was spend exploring the city, the uniform showed authority and was mostly respected. Unless you ventured too far into the slums, where people felt abandoned. The places the Reich tried to ignore and forget. Bad PR and all that.

Jane was currently sitting in a local pub, located on the edge between the lower class neighborhood and the middle class one. It wasn't the finest pub in existence, but they served cheap liquor and didn't bother her too much. The TV was on, but she couldn't hear what was being said, considering a couple was having an argument in the back of the pub.

She sighed as she drank the last of her beer. She quickly ordered a new one. The bartender didn't say much as he came with it, almost giving her a disappointed look. Like he knew who she was. She didn't care. The bar wasn't too crowded, and she hoped it would stay that way.

That was until, what she presumed to be, the local troublemakers entered the bar. Making a scene as soon as they came in. They were the types who ran the poor neighborhoods, collecting _insurance._ The Reich didn't do anything about them, didn't care to spend the resources. So the poor were left with paying taxes to both the government and the local thugs.

Jane knew those types of thugs. For a short time, she even ran with them. She needed something to do, after she ran away from home. Nothing was free, after all. She knew that for a lot of those people, there was no other choice but crime. So she cut them some slack. If they didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother them. Seemed like a good agreement.

But of course they would bother her. She should have seen it coming; it wasn't the smartest thing to sit around in a Heer Uniform in a bar in a poor neighborhood. She stood out like a sore thumb. So, they had to show dominance.

"Hey you!" The ringleader called out as he made his way over to Jane. She sat still, not wanting to make a scene. He wanted a bit for a response.

"I'm talking to you!" He was growing impatient. Jane tried her best to push out his hateful voice. Sitting quietly for herself.

"Are you deaf!?" He asked as he took her beer and smashed it on the ground. Jane stood up. He was quite taller than her, but she probably knew more ways to kill a man than he ever would. Tension was in the air, a shit eating grin on the ringleaders face formed.

"That's quite enough." A voice called from the door. They all turned to face him. As far as Jane could see, it was a Feldwebel. Sporting a nice uniform and visor cap. He seemed to be a bit older than her, even though she out ranked him.

"What's your problem?" The ringleader shifted his attention from Jane to him. He walked up to him.

"Leave the Oberfeldwebel alone." He ordered. The ringleader laughed at his request.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked with a smug look on his face. His goons watched in anticipation, in fact, the whole bar did.

"This." He replied shiftily as he punched the ringleader in the liver. He collapsed on the ground with a grunt. Grasping for air and winching in pain.

"Oberfeldwebel Jane Shepard? You need to come with me." He ordered. Jane quickly walked over to him. She looked back at the scene. The ringleader and his goons had backed off, probably to lick their wounds.

"This isn't over! You better not show you face here ever again!" The ringleader called out from the ground as he slowly got up.

Jane and the Feldwebel left the bar into the rainy night. They walked along the street. Not really exchanging any words as they walked. They passed out of the poor neighborhood and into the wealthier part of the city.

"Might I ask what this is about?" Jane finally asked as they were about to cross the street.

"You have been chosen to serve aboard a new vessel of the Reich. When central command couldn't get hold of you through your omni-tool, I was asked to find and escort you to the base." He replied as they crossed the street. Jane remembered turning off her omni-tool earlier that night, not wanting work to ruin her plans for the night. Seems like that was useless.

"What vessel?" Jane asked as they neared the base.

"The newest and most modern piece of technology from the Reich's weapons research department. I can't expose any classified information here, unfortunately." He answered as they went up to the checkpoint. His answer had Jane thinking, mostly about what this was about. This decision came shift and without any warning. Usually personal would get a heads up a few months before.

"Ihre Papiere bitte" The checkpoint guard requested. They both got their Ids out and showed them to the guard. He looked at them for a little while, mostly at Jane's ID. He looked up from the ID to look at her face.

"Alles klar." He finally said as he handed the Ids back and let them through. They walked through the base, walking past almost endless hangars probably containing different dry docks with ships. An occasional "Gut Morgen" from the staff was given as they walked. They finally reached a hangar at the very end of the base. It didn't really stand out in any way.

"This is where I leave you, Mrs. Oberfeldwebel. Good luck on your journey." He said, taking off before she could even reply. She studied the hangar for a few moments before entering. She was greeting with a rather big hall. It fitted a rather small vessel inside, at least compared to the other ships she had seen.

"Oberfeldwebel Shepard! Willkommen! I'm Second lieutenant Nicolas Lexer, and welcome to... **The DKM Ostsee**." He raised his arms to the vessel as he spoke proudly about it.

"Looks rather small" Jane remarked. She had seen the biggest vessels, those who were too big to fit in dry docks on any planet. So this was unimpressive to her.

"I know she doesn't look like much, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for in technology. She is outfitted with a large drive core, and a new system that enables her to invisible to radar scans by other vessels. Isn't she a wonder?" He asked with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"We'll see. Where is the captain?" Jane asked disinterested.

"He is in the CIC. I believe he is waiting for you." Nicolas replied gesturing to the stairs leading to the hatch. Jane nodded and walked up the stairs. There were still technicians roaming the vessel. Setting up the last details for departure. A few people recognized her face and greeted her, but she didn't know anyone on the vessel.

The captain was indeed waiting by the CIC, talking to different officers. She couldn't make out what they were talking about. Despite having served in army, she still didn't have the full understanding of German. She could speak it pretty well to some regard, but she preferred to speak English as much as she could.

The Captain noticed her walking down towards them. He stopped and dismissed the officers. Who seemed to give her a nasty look as they went on. She went up to the Captain as he was sipping his coffee.

"Welcome onboard Oberfeldwebel Shepard. I hope you are doing well. I'm Captain Otto Ruhl." He introduced himself and offered his hand in a handshake. Jane gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Captain." She replied.

"Feel free to explore the vessel. However, keep in mind that this vessel is a very secret project for the Reich. Do not, and I repeat, Do NOT inform _anyone_ about this vessel. On another note, I have named you as my second in command on this vessel." He explained. She didn't fully understand the last part at first. It took a few moments for her to register it. But then it clicked.

"Really? Second in command?" She could hardly believe it.

"I personally read through your file, and I still remember seeing your name in the headline several times for heroic actions. I was tasked with finding the personal for the vessel. Everyone here is handpicked. I believe you will make an excellent Second-in-command. And who knows? Perhaps one day as a captain." He explained and reassured her.

"Thank you Captain. It's a huge honor." She said.

"There is still a few fixes that need to be made to vessel before we fly to Germania. I would advise you get to know some of the crew. But remember. This is a secret vessel. Right now, it doesn't exist officially. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Jane replied.

"Excellent. I'll see you around. Dismissed." He said as he returned to some work on the CIC. She nodded and went on exploring the vessel. Taking everything in. While she saw things that would be described as wonders by engineers, her mind kept returning to her new position.

She went to sleep that night with her mind playing that information on repeat.

* * *

 **Mnemosyne, Unknown Object.**

"What is it?" Michael asked as he eyed the thing sitting still in space through the research vessel he had been brought upon. Normally he would not have wasted his time with these things, but the Reichsführer had insisted that he go. Now, he actually found himself curious of that thing.

"No idea. We believe it may be an ancient weapon. A small research ship discovered it a few weeks ago." A scientist explained as he too looked over at it.

"Interesting. Have there been any attempts to board it?" Michael asked.

"No humans have attempted it yet. We have sent drones in to take a look, and it appears that we may be able to set up a research station around it." He replied

"Great. This could prove fruitful. Who knows what wonders we might learn from it?" The question wasn't aimed at anyone. Yet some scientists began to theorize about the possibilities. Michael sighed as the eggheads went on. He knew they provided the Reich with all its wonders, but sometimes they really should shut up.

Michael went back to his quarters and checked his mail on the terminal. He hoped there was something interesting there that could keep him occupied. It was mostly mission details, and news. He leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to relax a little.

He knew that soon, things would change. The first domino was to fall soon, and then it would be chain reaction. Soon, things would be as they should. A perfect galaxy.

* * *

 **Citadel**

Watchful eyes watched over a warehouse in the lower wards of the citadel. People came and went. Officially it was registered as a warehouse for canned food. Yet no shipments entered or left the warehouse, only people.

Cleaners. A myth, a legend. A scary story for all those who stood in the way of the Reich. Not much was known about them, or if they even existed. The story always told them as elite soldiers, who tied up loose ends. They would never leave any evidence. Most people didn't concern themselves with myths, they preferred the real world.

No one ever saw them, and that was the way it should be. The black uniform fitting in well with the shadows. The gear was the best of the best. He was a single man, but while the men in the warehouse outnumbered him, he still had the advantage. And he was going to use it.

This was all planned. Careful observation of the warehouse has been going on for a while. He has planned every route, every possible way to do it. He plans number from A-Z. He is now ready. Tonight is the night. He moves with speeds unheard off, no sounds can be heard. That's why the guards guarding the rear door never expecting anything. Now, they are lying dead in a dumpster just beside the entrance. Now, he hacks open the door. Child's play. Inside, he navigates the warehouse by using the high shelves. He scouts for his main objective. His one goal.

They have no idea and that reassures him that he hasn't lost his trait yet. The information didn't lie. Everything was where it was said to be. He moves with careful steps towards the main office and peaks inside the window, and sure enough, he was right.

A Batarian General sits there, alongside him there are at least a dozen officers. That General is needed for questioning, and they needed to do it without raising too much attention to the Reich. His hand reaches for the gas grenade on his belt, before taking it into his hands, he gets up to the vents that circulated the air in the building. He equips his gasmask and takes the gas grenade into his hand. He pulls out the pin and throws in into the vent.

He waits for close to 15 minutes for the gas to take effect, but when it does, it is quick and effective. Everyone inside falls down on the ground and begin to sleep. He now has free hands. He destroys the surveillance camera and everything else that might give away anything. He even begins to hum a tune as he tampers with the fuses.

He knows what he is doing. He has done it a thousand times. A chain reaction, the firefighters will never know the truth. A terrible accident, they will say in the news. That's the good thing about taking people who are already wanted: no one ever really knew they were there.

He carries the General on his shoulder on the way out. Just as he leaves out the door, he can hear the spark ignite. He hears the flames grow bigger as he silently climbs away to the hidden areas. Those warehouses are built cheaply, and so they are more likely to catch on fire.

Research is the key to success. No such thing as luck. The General is dropped off at the drop point, and the cleaner is relieved of duty. He will remain in hiding until he is needed again. No name, no family. A perfect soldier.


	17. Chapter 17: Wir sind verloren

**A/N: Hey All.**

 **There are a few things I feel like I need to discuss. Like I stated some chapters ago, the reviews section of his fiction is spilt between three sides: Those who are disgusted with the idea of Nazis and are confused that no resistance has made much of a presence. There are the people who cheer me to be even more extreme. And there seem to be some who are with a sound and sane mind.**

 **Now, the reason things are slow and perhaps without the full picture, is because I spend a long time doing something called "World building".**

 **This takes time, and I have spent a long time doing it. I'm not a Neo-Nazi, the last thing I want to see is a Nazi dominated world, much less a Nazi dominated galaxy. But this called fiction. It's an idea, a piece of paper. It isn't meant to be in the real world. Please, keep this in mind.**

 **I have even dropped several hints over all the chapters to what I'm getting at. I urge y'all to take a moment to think about it.**

 **Now, how will the future of this fiction look? It will take more shape as we press on. If this stuff is too extreme for you, please navigate yourself off the page.**

 **On a lighter note: I just moved to Nürnberg in Germany (I'm from Denmark) to start work. This place is historically significant, especially during the Nazi regime. I have visited Zeppelinfeld/Reichsparteitagsgelände and seen where Adolf Hitler stood and preached his hate to millions and gathered thousands of young Germans and prepared them for war.**

 **To think he spread such lies, and ruined everything, is maddening and surreal. To see where he once stood is surreal in itself.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Kind regards**

 **KanisRussell.**

* * *

 **25/10 2056**

 **The DKM Ostsee**

Jane stepped out of the sleeping pod. She stretched out her body and yawned. Those pods were in no way, shape or form, comfortable. Probably build out of their cheapness and how little space they took. She changed into a uniform and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She sighed and brushed her teeth.

After that, she went up to the eating area, where several sailors (Or whatever the term was for crew men working on space faring vessels was) eating their breakfast. Jane joined them with the lonely plate that contained only a piece of bread and some jam to go on top.

She got the occasional " _Gut Morgen"_ from the crew. She ate her breakfast and went over with the plate, when she heard the comm come to life.

"Oberwebel Shepard, bitte antreten für Pflicht am der Kommandobrücke." It said. Jane quickly put the plate in the sink and went up towards the bridge as requested. She stretched out on the way and let out a yawn as she took the elevator up.

Some sailors were on cleaning duty. They were busy cleaning the floor. A thought popped into Jane's mind, didn't they have robots for that? Then she remembered, this wasn't due to low costs or anything like that. It was discipline, one of the founding pillars of the German armed forces. Not that it mattered.

Jane came to the CIC room, the one with a giant map showing whatever part of the galaxy there were in. The Captain wasn't there, which was odd. He was usually on time, he was strict about that. She wondered about it for a while, until she decided to look around a bit. The ship was the latest of the latest in many different ways. She had judged a book by its cover; size didn't mean it was good.

She walked into the cockpit. The pilot and the rest of the crew there had just brought them through a relay into the Utopia system. There was only one colony there worth visiting out here. Neu Bremen. It was a model colony. One of those that would serve as a template for years to come. It dealt in agriculture and small time industry. A small garrison of marines were stationed there. Jane didn't know what they had to do here, but it had to be important.

A call came from the captain, requested information about the arrival. The pilot was quick to give the captain a brief overview. Otto Ruhl then requested Jane to report to the comm room for a briefing.

"You heard the man. Better get moving." The pilot suggested.

Jane nodded and quickly went down the towards the comm room. People were talking. It looked like the usual rumors spreading. But this time it wasn't about her. She couldn't really understand what they were talking about, but it was something about a Turian. Sometimes Jane wished her German was better.

She scanned her ID at the door. Most sailors didn't have access to half the ship. State secrets and all that. Since she was second in command, she had all the right papers. The guards standing outside the door gave a look that could only be described as _Good Luck_. That was a look she didn't get all that often.

She stepped inside and was taken back at what she saw. A Turian was standing in room, his gesture read strong and firm. He presented himself in a military manner, the captain apparently wasn't around. Jane just stared for a little while. She had only been involved with Turian very few times.

"Oberwebel Shepard, is it?" He asked as he turned around. He kept his hands behind his back as he circled around her, almost checking her out.

"Indeed, and who may you be?" Jane asked as she broke his pace around her by changing place in the room.

"Nihlus Kryik, Spectre." He replied. Jane looked at him curiously. A Spectre. She had heard about them. Well, everyone and their mother knew about them. She was wondered what in the world he was doing on a German vessel. She tried to read him, but like all Turians, he was really hard to read.

"Humans have come far since your... Less than _ethical_ arrival." He remarked as he stared at the imagies of Neu Bremen. Studying them.

"Don't get started. The Turians shot first, we merely defended ourselves." Jane replied as she went up beside him.

"By blocking our homeworld and invaded several colonies?" He asked.

"We did what we had to do. A slap over your fingers would have meant nothing to you. This way, we showed ourselves as serious." Jane answered. He seemed to think about it.

"Maybe... Anyway, Neu Bremen was been described as a paradise. It's on every poster by the Reich. But, how safe is it really?" He asked once again. His voice seemed to change; making it sound like something was coming.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jane demanded an answer.

"Jane!" Otto said as he entered the room. " Nihlus is a guest on board this vessel." He said.

"Sorry sir." Jane stepped down.

"Not to worry." Otto reassured her. "We are going to Neu Bremen. We are here to pick up a secret package." He explained. Jane looked at him curiously. A secret package? That sounded interesting. Still didn't explain why the Turian was here.

"And how come I wasn't informed?" Jane asked.

"You aren't entitled to all information. This is coming straight from the Oberkommando, and it's only a select few who are to be briefed about it." Otto explained, not really in the mood for this type of shit.

"Understood sir." Jane sighed defeated.

"The reason this is so, is because it is Prothean technology." Otto remarked.

"Prothean technology?" Jane was suddently interested again.

"Quite so, Shepard. This, however, is not only the Reich's business." Otto started, but was interrupted by Nihlus.

"This is a discovery that is to be shared with the council. Keeping Prothean data a secret is a criminal offense." He remarked.

"That's not the only reason he is here, is it?" Jane asked, still trying to press for answers.

"You were right, Otto. She is a smart one." Nihlus said, Otto nodded.

"Nihlus is also here to evaluate you. Oberkommado was agreed that you are fit to become a Spectre." Otto added. Jane could hardly comphred the information given to her. They wanted her to become a Spectre? She had many questions in her mind, each one trying to come out on top.

"Why me?" She finally asked.

"I think you know the answer deep down, Shepard. Your actions have spoken louder than words ever will. Defending a colony all by yourself? Surviving attacks and taking not only initiative, but responsibility as well." Otto explained.

"I see. Thank you." Jane replied.

"Don't thank me, thank the Oberkommando. They made the call. Anyway, this mission is just the first of many with Nihlus. He is the one to make the final call." Otto said, Jane nodded to show she understood.

"Captain! You have to see this!" A comm officer yelled as he stormed into the room. "Oh..." He remarked when he saw the Turian.

"What is it?" Otto asked impatiently.

The officer out it up on the screen, and what they saw pretty much horrified them all, expect for Nihlus who kept his cold glance at the screen. The colony was actually being attacked by something. It wasn't clear what it was. The soldiers in the video screamed for help, the situation looked really desperate.

"Go down and suit up, Shepard. This may very well become a hairy mission." Otto ordered. Jane was quick to do as told. Nihlus came with her.

* * *

Standing over another soldier who had died in her care was hard to grasp. The other soldier, Thomas was his name. Was closing the eyes of the dead corporal who had seemed so full of life only minutes ago. Apparently he was born and raised on this colony. The colony was one of the first to pop up when the Reich explored the galaxy.

One thing was the dead kid; the other was who killed him. Machines, not even living things. Geth, she had concluded. Created by the Quarians, but it quickly got out of hand for them. For over 200 years, they hadn't been out of the veil. But now, they had chosen to attack a human colony. This was no coincidence, and Jane knew it. They were here for the same thing they were.

Jane was pleasantly surprised to see another female on the frontlines. Ashley was her name. Her armor and patches told her she was Marineinfanterie. She had held her own against the Geth when they came for her. Of course, Thomas and Jane helped her out as well.

"Jesus Christ... Thanks..." Ashley said as she tried to catch her breath as she leaned against a rock.

"No worries soldier. Do you have any idea was going on?" Jane asked.

"No fucking clue." Ashley replied, only then she realized she was speaking to a senior officer. "Sorry, I don't know." She corrected herself.

"Alright. We need to find whatever you guys were digging for. It must be what the Geth came for." Jane ordered.

They both nodded in agreement and went searching. They saw the dig site was empty, but Ashley remarked that they might have moved it to the dockyard for shipping. It had been a while since they dug it up. It was strange that word had gotten to the Geth so quickly; since Ashley said it was a very recent discovery. Doesn't matter now, however, there more pressing matters. Nihlus kept feeding them updates. He was a bit further down the track, insisted he worked best on his own. However he was to keep an eye on her when he scouted ahead was not clear to Jane.

As they came over another hill, they heard a gunshot ring out. It had been louder than any other gun they had heard that day. Jane and the others spoke to several colonists, trying to paint a better picture.

Then, it was the ship that took off that grabbed everyone's attention. It was big, very fucking big. A capital ship that could probably take on most of the Kriegsmarine's ships. Jane stared in awe as it flew away. She didn't snap out if it before it was long gone in the sky. She knew that this wouldn't be the last time she saw it, no way in a thousand years.

Then came news she hadn't expected. Seeing the dead body of Nihlus on the ground with blood around his head, some still pouring out was in a sense... Weird? Perhaps not the right word. Still, this looked bad, really bad. They all heard a can getting knocked over behind some creates. Some dockworker told them what happened, and his less than legal activity. Jane didn't have the time to put the man in cuffs, so he would have the face whatever the Reich wanted to do with him. However, the name Saren was mentioned. Apparently a Turian as well, he had killed Nihlus in cold blood. This shit was getting messier by the minute.

It was a race against time. They fought Geth all the way to the train that would carry them over. Jane could now add Geth to the list of enemies she has faced. Fighting machines was a lot different than organic beings. The Geth didn't care about losing an arm or anything like that. Still, Jane managed to get the upper hand, as she almost always does.

After a lengthy fight on the train, they arrived at the dock. This was where the Geth had placed bombs, of course they had. Jane was mentally thanking herself for taking a course on disarming bombs, even if she was close to falling asleep on it. And she was thankful that both Thomas and Ashley had her back while she did it. The Geth kept on coming, not caring about the high death toll along their fellow machines.

As the last wire was cut, the last bomb's ticking fell silent. Jane laughed as she got up, well; it was more of a chuckle. At least there was no more Geth coming for them, Thomas and Ashley saw to that. Then, they saw it. The artifact that had been the cause of all this. There, shooting some sort of beam into the sky. Jane was quick to phone it in, and report all the other shit as well.

Ashely felt drawn to it, and began walking towards it. Jane only realized in the last minute that Ashley was being sucked towards it. Jane quickly ran in and knocked Ashley out of her path. However, now the beacon was hell-bent on having Jane instead.

It hurt. The beacon filled her brain with visions. She couldn't make much sense of it, a part of the fact that it was horrible. Machines butchering living beings. It all happened so fast, she couldn't' tell much. Then, it exploded, and Jane was instantly knocked out.

* * *

She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Sitting up in the bed was easy, but the vision was still burning in her mind. She was in the medical wing, and the good doctor seemed to be tending to her. Her feet touched the ground as the doctor explained her condition, she didn't catch half it. Her mind too busy thinking about the vision and what would happen now. The artifact was long gone, and Nihlus was dead.

"The Captain requested to see you in his office." The Doctor said. Shepard realized he probably wouldn't be too happy. Jane was happy to see both Ashley and Thomas in good shape in the dining area.

Jane lightly knocked on the door, and heard a "Come in!" from inside. The door opened and she saw the captain sitting at the desk. He smoking a cigarette, and in front of him was an ashtray with a lot of cigarette buds in it. Smoking was technically while on duty, but she decided not to tell the Captain that.

She told in uncomfortable silence as the captain looked through the reports. "We're close to fucked, Shepard." He finally remarked.

She hadn't expected him to swear like that. "I know, I'm sorry." She said.

"I know you are." He replied. "Look, we are heading to the citadel now. The Oberkommando is fucking pissed. They are looking for someone to blame, and if don't put on a good case, it may very well be us two." He said. Shepard sighed, this was really serious.

"Now, Ashley's and Thomas' report mentioned Saren." He said.

"Yes, he killed Nihlus." She replied.

"We know of Saren. He was a P.O.W in our camp on the moon during the first contact war. He hates us, because his brother died during the war. I have no doubt he is doing this either for his own good, or to wipe out humanity." Otto explained.

"I see. Have it been reported to the council." Jane asked. Otto nodded.

"It has. We are flying to the citadel to give any information they need. You, Thomas and Ashley all have to come along." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Jane replied.

"Go get something to eat. It will be a while before we are there. And we better hope for a good outcome, otherwise our asses are toast." Otto said.

"Yes sir."


	18. Chapter 18: It's gonna rain

**27/10 2056**

 **Citadel docking station.**

The DKM Ostsee docked at the citadel in the morning. Everything on the ship looked optimal and the procedure was smooth. Jane had to mentally prepare herself for what would come next. She had to face the Ambassador with the report, and he would probably be less than pleased. She had heard rumors spreading, mostly through the crew, that the Reich was gearing up for an armed conflict after this.

She didn't know what to think, and certainly hadn't prepared any words in advance for this meeting. No doubt she would be grilled alive, and she should count herself lucky if she wouldn't be throw to the wolves. She simply awaited the call to go up to the bridge and get on to the Citadel. She waited for quite a long time, and when her patience wore thin, she finally decided to go to the bridge.

It was like a battle up there. Officers were close to screaming into her microphones at docking officers. Otto stood there, rubbing his temples in a desperate attempt to get rid of his headache. He didn't look he had gotten much sleep either. His patience was wearing as well. He tried barking out orders, but the amount of noise in there was making it hard.

"Can you raise the embassy?" He asked an officer.

"Of course sir." The officer replied while quickly turning in to the embassy channel. They spoke back and forth. Jane didn't have a clue why they were waiting here, but her best guess was that they didn't have the correct papers. Ashley and Thomas both appeared, they were ready to head out as well.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she simply stepped out with the two soldiers. It took a minute for the Captain to notice, and he got real mad once he saw the doors close behind them. This could cause a diplomatic incident, one the Reich really didn't need right now.

"Hold it right there!" A Turian docking officer yelled at them. They stopped once they saw the guns pointed at them.

"This vessel is currently awaiting approval. You can't simply waltz out of it!" The Turian's tone got even more angry, it was clear he was restraining himself from lashing out completely.

"Is there an issue here?" A voice creeped from behind the Turian. They quickly all turned their attention to the source. It was a major. Uniform said regular Heer. Thank God it wasn't the SS.

"Yes, this vessel has not gotten the proper permit to dock at the citadel. We are under ordered to contain it until further notice." The Turian replied.

"You do realize that under Citadel Docking law 3, paragraph 46, Military vessels in emergency crisis's can dock without a permit." The Major asked curiously. The Turian looked at him confused, he was about to speak again.

"Speak with your superiors if you don't believe me." The Major interrupted him. The Turian stared for a little while more, before finally raising his commander over his earpiece. There was some back and forth between the Turian and his superior. Jane heard the door from the vessel open, and looked back to see the Captain rushing out and began to rant about how stupid Jane was being. But before he could get really loud, the voice from the Turian's earpiece could be heard.

"It's true. Paragraph 46 is still in effect. The Ostsee is allowed to dock at the citadel." The voice said over the ear piece.

"Understood, I'll relay the message. Over" The Turian replied as he turned his attention to Jane and the others.

"It seems there was a misunderstanding. You are cleared to proceed." The Turian finally admitted, much to his own dismay.

"Thank you." The captain said, his rage having blown down a bit, or at least to a point where he could breathe a little easier.

The Turian nodded and went away with his guards. He was clear from the look in his face, that he did not like this outcome, but Jane wasn't concerned about it, there were bigger fish to fry indeed. The Captain and the Major saluted each other, before shaking hands.

"It's good to see you again Major Wiedel." The Captain greeted.

"And it's good to see you as well, Captain. I do hope this is the last of the issues you experience here, but that is highly unlikely." Major Wiedel gestured for them to move. Most likely to the embassy.

"I know, what's the current status?" The Captain asked. The Major let out a sigh as he pressed the elevator button. He looked back at the captain.

"Far from ideal, I'm afraid. The Oberkommando is currently searching high and low for someone to blame. It won't be long before they place it on your shoulders. The SS is also making moves, I heard rumors they are trying to talk the Führer into handing over the operation to them." The Major explained as the elevator went down to the floor they needed to be on.

"God damn…" The captain muttered under his breath as they left the elevator.

"Yup, this is really fucked up. There is also protesters outside the embassy, most of them protesting the recently released documents of the handling of both Batarian and Turian P.O.W. The entire place is almost on lock down. Berlin has declared emergency across all colonies." The Major went on. The took another elevator to get to the embassy.

"And the Ambassador?" Otto asked concerned.

"He is close to shitting himself. He was one of the major ones to vouch for this new operation. The Führer is breathing down his neck. He is probably likely to throw you guys under the bus-" Wiedel gestured to Jane and her team. She couldn't lie, she was nervous as hell. Going face-to-face with the ambassador would not be fun for her.

"-Last I heard, he was trying to raise the council in an attempt to get this under control. Do you have your reports with you?" Major Wiedel asked.

"Yes, we do. However, I don't think they are enough." Otto answered with a sigh.

"If the SS wins the case and gets the operation, there is no telling what will happen. The Heer needs this to work. Otherwise, who knows what will happen?" It would seem Wiedel was nervous of the outcome as well.

They finally arrived at the embassy, and Wiedel wasn't lying. There a lot of protesters outside, too many to count. Their signs read things like "End the cruel methods!" or "Reperations now!" They crowd was a mix between Turians, Asari and a lot of different species. Mostly Turians though. They were standing on one side, while a small ground of 'No man's land' was between them and the SS.

The SS was packed for this as well. They had riot gear, and there was even a übersoldat there to help them guard the embassy. They stood mostly silent, though the protesters kept addressing them in name calling. This was a situation that could easily boil over. Jane was actually surprised to find the SS so calm here. In the colonies, they were quick and ruthless in putting down protests. But here they would have trouble from the council if they cracked down on it.

C-sec was present as well. They stood on the sideline, ready to jump between them if they needed to. The Reich was currently living on a fragile peace, that could break at any moment.

"Ihre papiere bitte" A guard demanded as they had gotten behind the SS line. Jane and the others were quick to show them their identification papers. The guard studied them in great detail, looking up to see if they matched.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked in a cold tone. It was clear that orders were to keep most people out.

"We have to speak with the ambassador." Otto replied. The guard turned to his ear piece to confirm. They waited several minutes as the Guard had a back and forth with his superiors. Finally, he stepped aside to let them inside.

And just in time too. Things finally escalated outside with the protesters. Jane could hear the SS release tear gas upon them. Sounds of a smack down could be heard. Bones breaking under either a baton, or a metal boot. They were escorted to the office of the ambassador, and Jane noticed the amount of not just normal SS personal, but Waffen SS as well.

The guard knocked on the door to the office of the Ambassador several times. It took a few tries before they were given the clear to enter. The Guard stepped aside to let them in. The entire office was a mess, datapads were stacked all around and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a week. The ambassador looked even worse, big bags under his eyes and a posture that read anything but respectful official of the Reich.

"Come in, sit down." He said as he himself sat down. He almost sank down in his leather chair.

They all did as told and sat down. The Ambassador looked close to falling asleep, but he kept shaking himself back into reality. "We got big problems." The Ambassador finally said after a long minute of silence.

"Yes, we do." Otto agreed while rubbing the back of his skull.

"Is this the team that responded to Neu Bremen?" The Ambassador asked.

"Yes, Shepard and Thomas were first responders. Ashley was the sole survivor of her unit on Neu Bremen." Otto replied as he gestured to the team. They all stood upright, as commanded by discipline when in the presence of a higher ranking official.

"And your reports were accurate?" The Ambassador asked while rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake.

"Yes, the beacon was destroyed, but not before giving Shepard some sort of vision." Otto explained as he shifted in his seat. The ambassador looked down in one of his datapads for a little while.

"Yes, you wrote as much. Are you absolute sure this won't bite us in the ass?" The Ambassador asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I believe 100% in Shepard. This could be what Saren is after." Otto replied.

"Let's hope the council buys it, otherwise we're all fucked." The Ambassador remarked as he let out quite an audible sigh.

"Did you get us an audience?" Otto asked concerned.

"They have agreed to hear us out, and C-sec is currently looking into all the evidence we have presented so far." The Ambassador answered. "The meeting is tonight, I need to get some sleep…. And a shower." The Ambassador remarked before gestured for them to go.

They did as asked, and now they had some time to kill. Otto said he would remain at the embassy for a while longer, but Jane figured now would be a good time to scout the citadel a bit. The scene outside the embassy seemed to largely have been resolved. There wasn't any more fighting, but a SS officer was speaking with C-sec officials to determine what happened.

Jane, Thomas and Ashley all went past them without any issues, although the wounded protesters, who were licking their wounds behind the C-sec officers, were giving them nasty stares. To them, it didn't matter if it was the SS that beat them down, in their eyes, it was all of humanity's outlook. Jane tried not to overthink it too much. Instead focusing on playing tourist, or at least looking the part. Not an easy thing to do, when you are still wearing your uniform.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

The artificial sun went down. Darkness dominated the sky, but the street lights kept things visible. Jane had gotten a message on her omni-tool that alerted her to the fact, that the meeting was soon to begin. She took a deep breath as they appeared before the council chambers, and she tried her best to mentally keep her cool while riding up the elevator.

Ashley and Thomas both seemed to share Jane's concerns. They might have been further down the food chain, but the tension in the air was unmistakably dense. Jane swore she spotted Ashley sending out a silent prayer at one point. They would probably need more than that. Her belt buckle might say that God was with them, but the lord hadn't really ever listened to any of her prayers.

When they finally arrived, the scene already looked bad. A Turian C-sec officer was arguing with his superior right in front of them. From what Jane could hear, it was about Saren. It sounded Grim, they wouldn't let this Turian continue his search for the truth, that would also mean that they had already reached a conclusion on the matter.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Jane asked as she approached the Turian.

"Garrus….. Garrus Vakarian. C-sec officer. Who are you?" He asked back.

"Nice to meet you officer Vakarian. I'm Oberwebel Shepard, I'm with the Deutsche Heer. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think you and I may be able to help each other." Jane suggested.

"Maybe, I have to follow up on some leads. I would imagine you have to speak with the council. Good luck with that." Garrus replied.

"Thank you and you too." Jane said as she watched Garrus leave. She didn't get to think much of it before she heard a voice yell at her.

"Shepard! Come on! The meeting has already started!" Otto yelled from the base of the stairs to the council. Jane quickly ran to the stairs. She could already hear the raised tones accusing each other up there.

At least the ambassador looked like something that could actually pass for a human being. He had gotten into a fine NSDAP uniform, and the bags under his eyes had somewhat disappeared. Jane saw the huge hologram of Saren, who seemed to be quite different than what the files told her of him.

"The council agrees that the Geth attack is of great concern. But we can't put Saren in that place at that time. That is simply how it is." The Asari councilor explained.

"C-sec turned up with no evidence. We can't accuse Saren of treason without any evidence." The Turian councilor added.

"We have an eye witness report! They watched Saren kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Jäger raged with his fist in the air.

"We can't verify the report, Ambassador. And with all due respect, a traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof. We need more to go on." The Salarian councilor replied with a calmness that was almost insulting to Jäger.

"These wild accusations are nothing but further proof that the Reich wishes shift the blame from themselves unto me. I have done nothing, and I myself is grieving for the death of Nihlus. He was a good friend." Saren remarked.

"That what made him lower his guard! He knew you, and thought he could trust you!" Otto jumped in and said. Saren made an almost angry snarl towards Otto.

"Captain Ruhl. I find it funny that you always show up when the Reich throws wild accusations around." Saren replied. "And I see you brought along your new pet. Oberwebel Shepard, is it? The one who ruined the beacon." Saren almost laughed as if it was a joke for him.

"And how did you know about the beacon?" Shepard asked, and Saren took a moment to think about it. Enough to convince Shepard that he was guilty, but not the council.

"Nihlus' files were passed down to me upon his…. Demise. I studied the mission to understand what went wrong." Saren replied.

"Humanity has already wronged me before, I suspect it is simply in their nature to try and undermine me as well…. After what happened to my _brother_." Saren added, uttering each word with a cold menacing voice.

"Your insults won't get you far. Saren hates humanity based on something that happened during war time!" Otto jumped in and said.

"The Reich needs to understand its place here. And from what I can see, you are far from ready to even join the Spectres." Saren replied.

"That's not what this meeting is about!" Jäger raged.

"Shepard admission into the spectre ranks is not the purpose of this meeting." The Asari ambassador agreed.

"Then what is the point of this meeting? The Reich is wasting not only your time, but my as well." Saren was quick to reply.

"There is still one more thing to discuss. Shepard had a vision after interacting with the beacon-" Otto started, but was interrupted by Saren.

"Are we allowing dreams as evidence now?" Saren asked in a mocking voice.

"I agree, this is hardly good evidence. I see no reason to continue this meeting." The Turian councilor agreed.

"Do you have anything else to add, ambassador?" The Asari councilor asked. Jäger kept quiet. He didn't have any more ammunition to fire off with.

"Then we concluded that there is no evidence to charge Saren with, and he is there free to go. This meeting is officially over." The Asari councilor remarked, and the council all nodded in agreement. The hologram of Saren disappeared, as did most of their hope.

They went down to the base of the stairs. None of them really knew what to say in that moment. All seemed lost.

" Well….. We're fucked." Jäger remarked.


	19. Chapter 19: A light?

_" **So**_ …. What are we meant to do?" The captain asked as he was deep in thought himself. They all were, this was no simple matter. Jane knew this would mark a turning point…. Most likely for the worse.

"There isn't much left to do… I see no other option than to hand over the case to the SS." The Ambassador said. That was the situation Jane was hoping to avoid. Tension between, the regular army, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe, and the SS was beginning to boil over. Distrust was growing as they two rarely saw face to face.

"Please! Give me a day. I'll come out with something!" Jane pleaded. The words flew out of her mouth. No second thoughts were given as to how she was supposed to do it. The Ambassador looked at her, probably to see if she was genuine.

Jane knew he was an official member of the inner circle of the NSDAP, and he probably wanted to turn the investigation over to the SS. While the council had closed the matter, it would always be up for re-trial should new evidence surface. The only matter is…. Who should have the responsibility. The Wehrmacht was being put on a sidetrack. The one thing they feared was being replaced entirely by the SS.

"Fine. You have until evening to come with something. If not, then I'm relieving you all and handing over the case." He said. Jane accepted the deal in a heartbeat. The Ambassador walked back to the embassy to deal with something else.

"You got any leads?" Otto asked. Jane searched her memory for anything, and she quickly remembered the Turian C-Sec officer she met. If anyone knew where to start, it would be him.

"There was that Turian, what was his name?" Jane asked back as she snapped her fingers trying to remember.

"Garrus?" Thomas asked.

"That's the one!" Jane replied. "Garrus told us he just needed a little more time to complete his investigation. That he was close to a lead. Maybe he knows something?" Jane added.

"Could be a start. Speak with Wiedel. He knows his way around here, he can probably pin point where this 'Garrus' fella is. Return to the embassy once you have something of note. And do hurry." Otto ordered.

"Will do sir." Jane replied. Otto took the elevator down with them, and departed for the embassy once they arrived back at ground level. Jane now had to find Major Wiedel. Otto had explained that he usually kept an ear to the ground down in the wards. So She, Ashley and Thomas began to walk down where the humans were less than welcome.

Jane took a deep breath as they stepped down the stairs. She noticed how the air changed, like how it was thicker with something. People only offered nasty stares as they walked by. A poster on the wall caught her eye. She had seen it before. It was a Waffen SS soldier firing his rifle from a trench with the words "The SS fights for _**YOU**_ ". Only someone had taken the liberty to alter the poster to "The SS _**hates**_ You".

Jane didn't want to spend a second more in the wards than she had to. She had to find Wiedel. Too bad the captain hadn't given her the exact place he would be; only that it would be in the lower wards. Good riddance. Jane liked to keep her hand on her pistol, should some Turian or Batarian try and get some revenge. The assault of German sailors and soldiers on shore leave was not unheard of.

The came down to the market place, where people were selling bootleg copies of everything you could imagine. Jane couldn't hear her own thoughts over the sounds of people screaming at each other how much better their prices/stock was.

"You! Come take a look at my selection! We take both Credits and Reichmarks!" A Volus yelled.

"No thanks." Jane dismissed. They continued to go deeper. They had to find Wiedel and get Garrus. Luckily, it didn't take long before they located Wiedel. He was sitting on the ledge by the highway, where traffic was busy. He was busy giving fire to his cigarette when he spotted them.

"Major Wiedel? We come to ask for a favor." Jane said.

He hummed as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Yes…. I heard about the conclusions. A damn shame." Wiedel remarked. "You do know what this means, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, if we don't get some evidence quick, the SS will take over." Jane replied.

He chuckled. "Not just that….. It will mean war." Wiedel explained.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked confused.

"No matter how you slice it, the Reich was attacked. This is an excuse to sound the drums of war. You haven't forgotten the policy?" Wiedel asked back.

"Lebensraum…..." Jane said under her breath.

"Bingo, I heard Rannoch is quite livable for humans. I reckon that unless you can pinpoint this shit on Saren, and do it quick, the fleet will fly to the veil before the week is over." Wiedel mentioned.

"That's just putting more pressure on me… Anyway, do you know anything about a C-sec officer named Garrus Vakarian?" Jane hopefully asked.

Wiedel chuckled to himself. "Yes, I do know Mr. Vakarian. Quite the character. As far as I know, he doesn't understand what rules and discipline are. One of the few Turians to not openly hate humans though. What do you want to know?" Wiedel asked back as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"He may very well have a lead on the Saren case. I want to speak with him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Last I heard, he was looking for leads over by the free clinic. I would be careful if I were you." Wiedel advised. Jane nodded.

"Thanks for the information." Jane said.

"Godspeed kid." Wiedel said. "Come find me if you need more help." Wiedel closed off and said. He put his cigarette out with the tip of his jackboot.

* * *

As Jane approached the clinic, her ear piece came online. "A word to the wise, kid. I been hearing rumors that the SS is abusing their rights and taking apart several crime scenes in order to get their own evidence. Now, they have no right to be in these places, as it is regulated by Citadel law, but they will not move unless you show some teeth." It was Wiedel. Jane had no idea how he could contact her, when he didn't have her information, but she was grateful for this advice.

"Thanks Wiedel." Jane replied.

"Anytime kid." He signed off.

"Alright guys stay ready and follow my lead." Jane ordered as he unstrapped the lid to her holster. Jane spotted Garrus in the distance, keeping a watchful eye of the clinic being torn apart. It was a human clinic, opened by some kind souls wanting to offer help to those in need, human or not. Jane could see the SS was already there. Piles of paperwork, data and other stuff was thrown around. A single man kept guard outside.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Vakarian." Jane said as she came up behind him.

"Likewise, Mrs. Shepard." Garrus replied. "I heard the session didn't go as planned. I'm truly sorry to hear that. I want to see Saren six feet under as much as you guys do." Garrus remarked.

"Yeah, about that. I know you had some leads, anything you want to share?" Jane asked.

"I would love to share my secrets, but it seems your precious military is currently destroying my only good lead." Garrus explained as he pointed to the entrance to the clinic.

"The SS is not the military!-" Jane cleared her throat when she realized what she said. "- They are merely the bodyguards of the party." She clarified.

"Well, your precious _bodyguards_ are having a fucking party right in the evidence. We need to speak to the owner, a certain Doctor Michel." Garrus said, and Jane couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly coughed it away.

"Let me see if I can deal with the situation." Jane requested.

"Be my guest. C-Sec has put my ass on ice regardless." Garrus replied.

Jane nodded and then went to work at making some sort of plan. There was no doubt that the SS was interrogating the doctor inside. The real question was how to get them to leave. She couldn't use any form of violence against them, as that would only come back to bite her in the ass. The SS saw themselves as above the law. There would be no way she could convince them that they should leave that way. Maybe the best bet was to get C-sec involved. No, they would only lead to more trouble. She had to take Wiedel's advice, show she was in her right to talk with the doctor.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. The SS soldier hardly acknowledged her. He was taller than her, and seemed to enjoy that fact. Jane put on her best 'tough guy act' to try and scare these guys off.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jane asked, close to yelling in volume. Finally, the man looked at her.

"And who would you be?" The man asked back, almost in a mocking tone.

"I'm the women leading this investigation. You guys have no business being here!" Jane stated.

"And who made you the queen? Those whimps over at the Oberkommando?" The soldier laughed. "Hey Scharführer! Come get a load of this bitch." The soldier called out.

Jane was so close to close lining this fucker for his comment, but she held back. Nothing good could come from striking down a SS soldier in public. She bit down on the bullet as she waited for the senior officer to appear.

When the officer appeared, he looked mighty displeased with the whole ordeal. "What's all this then?" The Scharführer asked, clearly not in the mood for any distractions.

"Your men are not only trespassing on private property, but you are breaking protocol by infringed upon a Wehrmacht investigation. If you don't want to appear in a high court for disrupting this investigation and possibly ruining evidence, I would suggest you haul ass out of here." Jane explained clearly.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The officer was offended at the less than respectful use of language used against an SS officer.

"Oberfeldwebel Jane Shepard, current head of this investigation, and currently getting closer to calling the fucking brass and getting your ass assigned to Siberia." Jane threatened. She had to show teeth to get anywhere. The officer searched her face for any weakness, but she wouldn't show it.

"Alright boys. Let's let the bitch have this scene. We'll be back tonight when she shows up empty handed." The officer finally said. While he tried to write it off as a joke, Jane could see that he had given her what she wanted. She smirked, but underneath her smug look, she was actually quite surprised. While this was the only option that didn't bring violence, she hadn't actually expected it to work. The soldiers left the scene, one of them even stopped to spit on her boot. She wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth in, but decided against it.

"Holy shit, Mrs. Shepard. I have never seen anyone talk down an officer like that. Nice job." Garrus complimented. Jane blushed, but quickly shook it off.

"Guess I'm tougher than I look." Jane smugly replied. Garrus gestured for them to have a look inside.

Dr. Michel was tied up in a chair. Her skin was bruised and looked rather swollen. Jane quickly checked for a pulse, and was glad to find a steady heartbeat. She shook the Doctor back into reality. The whole place was a mess. Things had been thrown around like it was nobody's business.

"Dr. Michel, are you alright?" Garrus asked concerned as the doctor opened her eyes again.

"….. I don't know….. What happened? _My God!_ My clinic!" She almost screamed as he saw the state of her business.

"You had a lovely visit from the friendly neighborhood death squad." Garrus joked as he untied her.

"Those thugs! How could they?" Dr. Michel asked, tears spilling over as she realized she would probably go out of business now.

"They were looking for something. I knew there was a lead to the Saren case around here." Garrus replied.

"…. The Saren case?….. OH RIGHT! The Quarian!" Michel said.

"The Quarian?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, she came to be healed up. She had been shot. She said she had evidence that Saren was guilty. She wanted to trade it for protection. I sent her to the back alley as soon as I heard the soldiers approaching. "She might be in danger! She said Saren was hot on her tail!" Michel panicked as she attempted to get up, her dizziness, however, forced her back into the chair.

"Me and Garrus will take a look and see if we can find her." Jane promised.

"Thank you!" Michel said as she caught her breath. "I need to get this in order….. Thank you for saving me."

"No worries. Take it easy." Garrus replied.

* * *

It was a short walk to the back alley. But Jane could hear raised voices coming from the alley. Someone was having an argument. Jane had pulled out her pistol and had taken off the safety. She had instructed all the others to do the same. Garrus had circled around to the other end of the alley. The tactic was to try and corner them before they could harm the Quarian.

Jane observed that they had cornered the Quarian. Clearly trying to get her to turn over the evidence. When the Turian hitman pulled out a gun, Jane knew this was her que to set things in motion. She fired her pistol and scored a head shot on one of the Salarians in the group. As his body fell, most of them turned their attention to the source of the gunshot.

A firefight in the wards was probably not unheard off, especially in the lower wards. Not many people would come running. The whole thing would probably look bad if anyone did. Three soldiers from the Heer attacking a Turian…. Not good PR. The fight didn't last long. In the end, only the Turian hitman still stood. He had taken the Quarian in a chokehold, while keeping his gun trained on her skull.

"You fucking humans better drop those weapons! Or the bitch gets her brains blow out!" He threatened. It was a stalemate. Jane simply couldn't risk killing the Quarian, not after coming this far. Luckily for Jane, someone took the chance.

Garrus was a good marksman. No doubt about it. But he might have been a little reckless regardless. He could have hurt the Quarian. Still, the Turian hitman fell on the ground, dead. The Quarian was confused and scared. She backed up further into the corner. Not sure who to trust.

"Hey, it's okay. We are here to help." Jane tried to win over the Quarian. "What's your name miss?" Jane asked, hoping to gain trust.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She hastly replied.

"Look, we know this may seem strange and dangerous. But I promise you. The last thing I will do, is hurt you." Jane reassured the Quarian.

"How do I know you aren't working for Saren!?" Tali spitted out.

"Aside from the fact that we just killed the guys that were? I took an oath when I joined the army. I will protect you as well. I heard you have something that would be damning for Saren…. Should the wrong people see it." Jane hinted at.

"Y-Yes, I do. But I need something in return." Tali demanded.

"Name it." Jane was quick to reply.

"Protection!" Tali quickly said.

"We'll grant you as much. If you come with us to the embassy, we can showcase the evidence, and if it holds water, I'll provide whatever you need….. Deal?" Jane asked.

Tali stayed silent for a while, but then finally nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Then there is no time to waste!" Jane said as he quickly took off. They others followed suit.

* * *

"That filthy thing is not entering this embassy!" The guard at the gate told them. Jane was so close to getting her goal completed. And this idiot was in the way.

"Listen here. You know me to be reasonable. This Quarian has evidence that will change the tide! If you do not step aside, then I will shoot you. Contact Captain Otto or the Ambassador if you still doubt me." The guard scanned Jane's face for any hint of her lying, but came up empty handed.

"Fine! But if brass come knocking, you'll take the fall. I want nothing to do with this band of aliens." The guard said as he stepped aside.

"Fine by me." Jane remarked as they all entered. That didn't stop everyone inside from voicing their concern at the fact that not only a Quarian was entering, but a Turian was as well. Though, these voices were kept not much above a whisper. Jane could already feel the rumors forming. They would consider her weak for turning to aliens for help.

The ambassador almost had a heart attack when he saw the company Jane was keeping. Ashley and Thomas, alongside Garrus and Tali stood by Jane side as they entered. Otto almost flew up from his chair when he saw Jane.

"Please tell me you got something." Otto almost pleaded.

"I may very well have." Jane replied.

"What is the meaning of this? Why must you drag these aliens into my office?!" The Ambassador asked furiously. It was clear he tried his best to not use racial slurs in that sentence.

"These aliens have the key to painting Saren as the traitor he is." Jane fired back.

The ambassador had an internal debate on whether or not he would allow it. It took a few moments, but he reached a conclusion rather quickly. "Fine. Let's hear it." He said.

"Tali?" Jane asked. Tali stepped up and played the audio log for all to hear. Everyone listened closely as the tape played.

"Our victory on Neu Bremen has proved quite fruitful. With the help of the Geth we shall soon uncover all the secrets." The first voice was male, clearly Turian.

"That's Saren. I'd know that voice anywhere." Otto said. Curious, Jane never fully understood if something went down between them.

"There is more!" Tali said and played the remaining part. "This reapers will be pleased. Soon, this win can be converted into their arrival." It was a female voice. No one knew who it was.

"Reapers?" Jane asked. The word stuck in her brain. She couldn't uncover the meaning behind it.

"It doesn't sound good. But we have no intel on that yet-" The ambassador started.

"Actually, this audio log was taken from a Geth. Its database claimed the reapers were an ancient race of machines that killed the Protheans. They think of Saren as a prophet." Tali explained.

"Hmmm, we need time to validate this claim. Regardless, we need to present this evidence to the council. You have given us wind in the sail again, Shepard. Thank you." The ambassador said. "Otto and I shall prepare for another meeting with the council. Meet us there in a few hours." Jäger ordered.

"Understood." Jane quickly replied and saluted the man.

* * *

"Garrus, Tali. I know this may seem like a bit of a stretch….. But if I become a Spectre, would you like to join me in the fight against Saren?" Jane asked hopeful.

"I've had it with red tape C-sec has been putting up. I would love to join you, but will the Wehrmacht accept that?" Garrus asked back.

"As a Spectre, they won't have any say over it. What about you Tali? I know you still have that pilgrimage to worry about." Jane asked.

"The pilgrimage is about showing you are capable. I like to think it is also about standing up for the greater good. If I let Saren continue his reign of terror, I won't have the right to call myself a Quarian anymore." Tali replied.

"Excellent, let's just hope that-" Jane was interrupted by a deep voice from behind her.

"Are you Shepard?" Jane turned around to see a massive Krogan towering over her. She had never been up close with one before, and found them quite scary.

"Yes?" She put as much strength into her voice as she could.

"I heard you are about to go after Saren." The Krogan stated.

"How the fuck did you hear about that?" Jane asked, confused. She had just presented the evidence to the ambassador.

"Word travels quick in the underworld. I'm Wrex, and I have a hit out on a Turian named Larvus Sancrinus." Wrex explained.

"So?" Jane didn't really see how this concerned her.

"Rumor has it, that Larvus has been spending an awful amount of time working on a project. This project is apparently secretly controlled by Saren. You may be my best shot at getting this fucker." Wrex replied.

"How come?" Jane asked.

"Because the fucker is operating in Human space, meaning I can't set foot close to it." Wrex bluntly replied.

"….. Okay. You want in? Then you gotta follow my lead." Jane demanded.

"Until I have finished off my contact, I can stick with you. If you have a ship, contact me." Wrex said, before he was gone. He was actually quite quick considering he was a Krogan. But that might just have been because they were still close to the embassy.

"Well…. That just happened." Garrus remarked.

"Yeah…. But it's extra help….. Right?" Jane asked nervously.

"I wouldn't stand in the way of someone that size." Thomas added.

"….. Anyway, let's hear what the council has to say." Jane changed subject. She hoped this was enough to turn the tide and get the Wehrmacht back on track, and haul ass after Saren.


End file.
